Moonlight
by AsukiSan
Summary: An old story of mine from my days in Quizilla, I wanted to give it a new life and so I edited it and decided to re-post it here. Moonlight is about my character Ichigo Akai and how she meets Soji Okita of the Shinsengumi.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight 1

I walked along side the white beaches of Okinawa, listening to the sounds of the oceans breathing in and out. I thought to myself about my day, remembering the college entrance exams I took, hoping to at least get a decent grade on it (praying silently).

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wait up!" I heard my friend, Fuji, calling me. She was wearing her bikini (blue like the ocean) and her hair was up in a pony-tail (about shoulder level).

"What's going on, Fuji?" I asked quietly, noticing some of the other boys from our school.

"We're going on, Tenma's boat! Wanna come?" she got excited, like a grade schooler getting a new toy.

"Uh ... that's ok, Fuji-San." I kind of backed up, I've had this fear of water for as long as I could remember, and I don't know why. Fuji knew, but she still tried to get me out in the water. She patted my head. I made a face at her.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure you don't drown, and you use your fancy martial arts on the boys if they get outta hand." she smiled and that kind of made me smile. I was a black belt in kenpo and I was one of the best in my class in kendo.

"*sigh* Ok, Fuji. You got me. Let me go change out of me uniform." gesturing my clothes.

"No need!" she said grabbing my hand and pulled me along.

"B-but I'll get salt water on my uniform!"

"Then I'll clean it! Simple as that!"

She took me on, Tenma Senri's boat; he smiled at, Fuji and me,

"Well, Fuji! You brought your head red with you?" (Yes, I have red hair, with silver streaks, and cat-like eyes that look as though they change color, depending on the emotion that I feel.)

"You got a problem with that?" I said, I absolutely hate it when people call me red head, and since everyone knew that I was trained in martial arts, they wouldn't mess with me from past experiences with other people who ticked me off, *cough, cough*

"N-no! No your worship!" he said nearly falling over the boat.

"K' then." I flatly said" Don't call me a red head."

"Yes, ma'am!" Please don't kill me!" he said bowing. Everyone seemed to be afraid of me when I get angry. The other boys saw this and called to Tenma.

"You, idiot! Don't you have any pride in, ya?"

"Not around, Ichigo, no." he said (Gloom)

Fuji and I kind of smirked at each probably thinking the same thing.

"Men, over board!" I shouted as me and Fuji pushed Tenma and the other 4 boys over the boat

"Hee-Hee!" I kind of laughed and Fuji then said to me,

"Glad I kidnapped, you?" she giggled

"If you mean, ME, actually getting on a boat? Then, yeah!" I smiled at her.

"I suppose we could help them up" she grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied looking over the boat.

A couple hours later...

"Fuji- I thought we were staying close to shore!" I said "All of this water is making me nervous." waaaayyyy more than usual, it was like something unnatural moving in the water.

"Really? I didn't say that, Ichigo." she looked confused.

"Fuji!" I yelled and looked to my, noticing a huge wave coming straight at us.

"Da-Da-a-" I started yelling as the wave crashed against the boat causing me to fall over the side of the boat and into the warm waters, I didn't know how to swim so I couldn't keep my head above the water.

I don't know how long it's been since I've been under water, I opened my eyes seeing stars and galaxies pass by me in shades of greens, reds, and blues.

"Am I dead?" I thought as I let sleep take over me.

I slightly opened my eyes, and found myself looking at green fertile landscape, and tall buildings, I then heard people around me.

"I-is that a demon?" I heard a man say.

"It looks like one! Look at the way she is dressed!" another man had said.

"Are they talking about me?" I thought to myself.

"Look its Okita Soji of the Shinsengumi" a woman said

"Okita... Soji? Shinsengumi?" I thought "Where am I? When am I?"

"What happened here?" a man with a child-like and friendly voice said.

"We don't know. It seems she just washed up here."

"Really?" He questioned as I felt the earth, disappear from where I was laying and was being carried.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room, an ancient looking one at that. I looked around, and nobody was here. I sat up, coughing up what was left of the sea-water, catching my breath, and trying to remember what had happened to me.

"Huh? A kimono?" I looked down and I was wearing a light blue kimono.

"Oh! You're up?" I heard a woman's voice.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, looking up at her intensely, my sister? Here? (A couple years back, I had an older sister who was murdered in front me; I had never really recovered from that shock. This made me have little trust in most people.)

"I'm, Yamazaki Ayumu, but you can call me, Ayu!" she said smiling.

"Ayu, huh?" I swear she looked like my late sister, "I'm, Ichigo." I said smiling back at her."Ayu, where am I?"

"You're inside Shinsengumi residence." she replied.

"S-Shinsengumi?" I exclaimed, confused as hell! As my father would've said, 'This defies all logic'

"Hm? What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ayu asked looking confused.

"Oh, it's nothing."Shinsengumi... I thought when he came in, the man who changed my views on people, on my own life.

"Oh! Is she up?" I heard that voice from before. He came in wearing a white kimono, his hair was long (really long) and a cute friendly face.

"Oh. Ichigo! This is, Okita Soji. He's the one that brought you here." Ayu said.

"He did?" I asked.

"So, your name is 'Ichigo'?" he asked smiling" It suits you." he must have been referring to my hair.

"Um, Ayu?" It had suddenly dawned on me "Where are my clothes? The ones that I was wearing?" I asked.

"Those things were filthy, so I had them washed." she smiled "Where are you from?"

"I'm from an island called, Okinawa. I was with my friends on a boat, but a wave crashed against the boat and I fell in the water." I said the last sentence kind of quietly.

"Okinawa, huh? By the way, how old are you?" Ayu asked

"I'm 17, ma'am." I said not wanting to sound rude.

"Well, you're a young woman!" she smiled again.

"Um, how old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were, 14, maybe, 15, at least!" she replied.

"Ugh!" I groaned, why did everyone think that I'm younger than I look?

I explored most of the dojo and noticed a practice hall and 2 people were practicing with bakutos (wooden swords) I stayed to watch them. I then noticed one of them holding the kendo sword wrong, even if he was used to using the weapon like that, it was one of my pet-peeves.

"You're holding the Bakuto wrong." I said to him, and he turned to face me; He had red/orange hair with freckles.

"What makes you say that?" he asked kind of defensive and confused.

"Well if you hold the weapon like that, makes it slightly more difficult to control. Hold it like this." I said moving his hands closer to the blade- like part.

"Go" I said smiling.

"Hah!" he yelled pushing the big guy back knocking him off his feet.

"U-u- I let you hit me, Shinpachi!" the big guy yelled.

"Whatever, Sano!" he said back" Thanks for the tip, um, what's your name?"

"Ichigo. My name's Ichigo." I replied smiling.

"I'm, Shinpachi! Captain of the second squad. And this is, Sano." he said

"That's me, cutie! I'm Sano, captain of the 10th squad" Sano said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't call me, 'cutie'." I smiled and pinched his arm off me.

"You just got denied, Sano!" Shinpachi said laughing.

"Shut-up, Shinpachi." Sano yelled.

They got back into fighting, and I left them to their fighting and went to see, Ayu, she looked stressed so.

"Ayu? Do you need any help?" I offered, remembering how I always helped my sister with dinner.

"Oh, Ichigo. That would be nice." She smiled her big smile. I helped her make dinner for everyone and that was way too much work.

"Ayu, how do you do this everyday?" I groaned

"I don't know, Ichigo. I've never really thought about it." she said as Soji came in and asked me

"Ichigo, you know how to use a sword?" he sounded excited "Yes, Mr. Okita." I replied trying to sound polite.

"Don't be so formal! You can just call me, 'Soji'." he said

"Sure." I replied "Why did you ask if I knew how to use a sword?"

"Oh, I wanted to see how good you are! Shinpachi told me that you helped him knock, Sano, to the floor." he smiled

"H- He just was holding the weapon wrong." I blushed ' What's wrong with me?" I turned away from him; it was probably because I was never in a way 'complemented on my swordsmanship.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing! Um, you said you wanted to see how good I was?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, Soji." I smiled. I was able to borrow some practice and they gave me a chest protector. Apparently word has gotten out that I was sparring, Soji. (Info on sparring- one-on-one combat, usually wearing gear and fight for however long the judge says)

"A girl, sparring Okita?"Sano asked

"You have a problem with that? I sparred with boys and girls back at home all the time!"I yelled

"There's no problem with that, Ichigo." Soji told me. And we got into a sparring stance, and I was usually the defensive type, so I waited for him to make the 1st move.

"You're the defensive type, are you?" he questioned.

"What if I am? I don't rush into things." I smirked.

"Well that's good." he said making the 1st move. I dodged to the right and struck at the left, he blocked it easily and attempted to strike my shoulder, but I then ducked under and did a back flip back and regained my stance.

"Not bad, Ichigo." Soji said to me.

"Thank-you, Soji." I smiled. We then charged at each other, blocking, then striking, then blocking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw these 2 men staring at me. I then got hit on the head...

"Head, try to pay more attention!" he said laughing playfully.

"Owww! You, you, you!" I said rubbing my head and then ran and struck him on the head.

"Head" I smiled.

"Ow..." he smiled back.

That was overall, how my first day of being apart of the Shinsengumi came about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

The vice-commander (at least I thought) with a stern look approached me and Soji.

"Soji, who is this?" a stern man asked

"This is Ichigo." Soji replied "She was found on a bank unconscious. So I brought her here."

"Where did you learn to use a weapon like that?" he asked me.

"I was trained back home where I lived"

"How long?" he questioned

"Let me think... about 10 years, sir." I replied

"Interesting" he said walking off

"Soji. What was that all about?" I asked

" Hee, Hee! Look like he has taken an interest in you're fighting!" he smiled

"Who is he?" I asked

"His name is, 'Hijikata'. The vice commander."

"I thought he was..." I thought to myself

After the match...

Ayu gave me a room for the night, it was a nice sized room, and I had nothing with me so I didn't need to unpack anything. I was in my bed, a mat on the floor, traditional. I started looking through a book Ayu let me read until...

"Poki, Poki, POKI!" I heard something yell; I opened the door and got hit in the head with a pig.

"OW! You stupid, pig! I yelled chasing after it.

"Get back here so I can turn you into ham and bacon!" I yelled as I then saw that pig jump into Soji's arms, I halted into a stop.

"What did Saizo do?" he asked kind of laughing.

" That pig just decided to come running down the hall to my room and purposely hit me in the face!"

"Ichigo, is it just me, but do your eyes change color?" Soji asked kind of tilting his head to the right.

"It isn't your imagination. Depending on what emotion I feel, that's what my eye color'll be." I smiled. " Say if I'm mad' like now," gesturing the pig" my eyes will turn red, sad, they'll become blue. And my eyes will turn grey if I'm confused"

"And 'happy' is gold?" he asked pointing to my eyes.

"Yep" I smiled " I'll head to bed now, and I won't take revenge on the pig" I said walking off.

It was early the next morning; I woke up out of habit from having to get up from school.

"Urrgh!" I groaned thinking about my family and friends; they probably thought I was dead.

"Oh, your up, Ichigo?" I heard Ayu ask.

"Yeah. I used to get up at this time almost every day, so it's a habit." I replied a little upset.

"Hm? You look down, Ichigo. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I just miss." I said "Don't worry about me." I also said casually.

" It's ok!" she kneeled next to me." I want to, your a sweet girl. Only 16 and trying to be independent!"

"Ayu! I'm 17, 17!" I replied

"Sorry!" she said helping me pick up my bed.

I went back to the training hall after putting my school uniform back on (it was easier to move around in) to watch the sparring group practice.

"Ichigo, don't you want to practice with them?" I heard Soji say next to me.

"Uh, no. I mean, I just want to watch right now."

"Ok. By the way, Mr. Hijikata wanted to see you."

"What for?" I asked confused

"Your eyes are grey now!" he said excited."I'm not sure why he wants to see you"

I went to see what Hijikata wanted.

"Um... you wanted to see me?" I asked

"Hm? Ah, yes, Ichigo." he said "Your skills are quite impressive for your age. Almost as good as Soji's."

"What are you asking?" I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"It would be nice to have someone with your fighting ability on the Shinsengumi." he paused

"Huh?"

"Only if you're willing to become a demon." I then heard Soji say then.

"A... demon?"

"Yes, to kill without hesitation, to give your life to your duty."

"Alright" I said ( this should keep me busy until I find a way home)

"..."

It's been almost a week later, I was sitting in front of the gate, resting from constant training, Soji came out and sat next to me, carrying the pig. He was about to say something to me when we suddenly heard

"I'M HERE!" a boy shouted

"Eh?" I shouted as the 2 Shinsengumi guards up front started fighting with the boy. I think the boy hit a member in the head with a bulletin board.

"Oooo." I said, I then saw a boy who looked like he was in his early 20's, take the boy and the sign, and walked off.

"Well that was different." I said and Soji walked off. About 20 minutes later, I went to see Hijikata, to ask what he and Soji meant by ' I would become a demon' if I joined the Shinsengumi.

" Uh, excuse me?" I asked " Um? Can I ask a question?"

" Hm? Sure. What is it?" he asked

" What did you mean that I would have to become a demon if I joined the Shinsengumi?"

" It's almost as it sounds, we kill and we usually have no mercy."

" So I would... kill people" I sounded mostly casual.

"You don't sound nervous or scared." he stated

" Death doesn't really have an effect on me" Which was true, ever since my sister.

" Thank-you for telling me that" I then said as we then heard a commotion going on near the training hall.

" What's going on?" Hijikata said, I then heard a different voice say.

" I think Tetsunosuke Ichimarua sparring against Okita."

" Ichimarua? Soji's going to kill him" Hijikata said

I started walking over to the training hall with Hijikata and suddenly that boy from earlier was knocked through the wall!

" Uh, I'm not getting enough sleep anymore." I said shocked." Am I imagining things? I just saw a kid fly through a fricken wall!"

"...No."

" Tetsu!" that older boy from earlier yelled frantically."Are you alright?"

" It looks like it's over."

" No, not yet." I heard Soji say.

"Huh?" I questioned not knowing exactly what was going on..

" I have to beat him in order to join the Shinsengumi!" the boy said.

" Soji jumped from the walk and started to face that boy again. Just before the kendo stick hit the boy, Hijikata came in and blocked and broke the kendo stick. I didn't here clearly what Hijikata said to the boy and Soji, he looked upset. I was about to walk over to Soji when we all heard

"What a spectacular performance!" This man said. He must have aloud Soji and that kid to spar.

" So I'm in?" the kid asked

" No" Hijikata said.

" Why not, Toshizou?"

" Let me fight again! I"ll win!"

"I don't want brats or weaklings in" he replied

" But she's in!" he said pointing to me

" Weakling?" I growled" You called me a weakling?" the kid filched back

" Uh, Ichigo. Don't kill him." Soji tried to persuade me into not beating him into a bloody pulp.

" Fine. I wont be him into a bloody pulp." I gave the boy an evil glare." Stupid puppy."

" Puppy?" he yelled" I'm ,Ichimarua Tetsunosuke! And don't you forget it!"

I looked back at him" You say something?"

" You, You, You- " he started to say but I left before he could finish.

Later that night' way later than usual. I sat in front of my room gazing at the moon. Soji sat next to me and said that the boy, Tetsu, was heading over to this area where Hijikata was heading and told me to go there, too.

I hid in the barrel where Soji told me to hide

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard the Shorty say

"Shut up!" I said trying to stay quite but loud enough for him to shut up. We then heard some talking in the background; we peaked out of the barrel and saw Hijikata with a woman. I groaned.

" Soji. You made me came out here. Away from my nice comfy bed for...this?" Tetsu was most likely thinking the same thing I was. I sighed and then heard what sounded like running. Then I saw these strange men surrounding Hijikata.

"Mr. Hijikata!" I heard Tetsu yell out as the men attacked. He pushed the woman aside and started cutting the men. Even as the blood spurted every where I didn't flinch, look back or even freak out as Tetsu did. After that Tetsu went in a kind of shock, while I just stared at the lifeless bodies, calmly breathing in and out.

"Ichigo?" I heard Soji call me, he was in his full uniform.

" Hm? What is it, Soji?" I asked not removing my gaze from the bodies.

" Are you alright?" he asked

" You should worry about, Tetsu, right now. I'll be fine." I gently smiled.

"Ok"

I went back to what I now call home, to see Ayu.

"Ayu?" I asked quietly

"Oh, my. What happened Ichigo?" she asked cleaning off the blood on my face and hands. I explained about what happened.

"That's what the Shinsengumi do" she said quietly. "I'm more surprised that you're stable"

"Stable?" I asked

"Yeah, most people, when they see death, tend to lose their mind and take a while to recover. Unless your used to it." she said handing me a new kimono (thank god I wasn't wearing my school uniform.) a bluish-green.

"Thanks" I said changing out of the bloody kimono.

"Of course, Ichigo. You're like... a younger sister to me." she smiled.

"Uh...thanks, Ayu. I'm... going to bed now" I said returning to my room, I opened the door and Soji was sitting on bed.

"*sigh*, we have to teach you about personal space, Soji" I said

" You're not mad so it's ok" Soji replied and smiled.

"How do you know?"

" Your eyes aren't red. They're a kind of blue-grey." he replied "What's wrong? Are you... thinking about what happened?"

"No...Not really, I was...thinking of my older sister. She was killed almost a year ago." (Why am I telling him this?)

"Is that why you're not affected by death?" Soji asked me.

"Yeah. After she was killed in front of my eyes, I haven't been bothered by anyone's death." I flatly said" I truly want to care, but..."

"The more you care, the more you lose" he finished my sentence.

"Hmm hm." we sat in silence for a good minute

"That's all I wanted to know!" Soji said leaving

"Ok." I simply said going to bed. I swear I felt someone in there with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Based on Will~

I woke up a little sore from me sitting in that barrel for that certain amount of time and having to sit with puppy-boy didn't help much either. I walked out towards the training hall intending on practicing my kenpo forms and spar with somebody and when I turned a corner I bumped into this man with a black to brown kimono, a short-ponytail and he said

"You have a strange dark shadow around you."

" Uh, well there's my shadow right behind me" I pointed behind me." And you're towering over me."

"No. Your aura surrounds you with sorrow, pain, vengeance, and death."

"Uh, Um, uh, uh, Oh! Look a distraction!" I yelled running off wondering who the hell that was and when I looked back he was actually looking in the direction I pointed.

"So you met, Saito?" I heard Soji say right beside me.

"WAHHH?" I yelled "Soji! Don't freak me out like that! I just woke up and this crazy man says some crazy things and you suddenly startle me!" (Anime Tears)

"Sorry." he said "It's really pouring isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, it is. Usually where I come from, it rains like this all the time. So this is normal."

"Really? That must be terrible. You said you lived on an island, so you must hate not being able to swim."

"Truth is... I can't swim...and I'm afraid of water."

"Seriously?"

"Well, large bodies of water. Rain doesn't really bother me. Please don't say any thing to any one." I asked Soji.

"Don't worry I won't say anything" he said as we then started walking. We stopped in front of Hijikata's room and Soji opened the door saying

"It's been raining non stop since last night. Mr. Hijikata you better get out of bed or you'll have mushrooms growing on your head"

"I suppose it could happen." I thought to myself.

"I wonder if the puppy was able to take shelter from the rain"

"I wonder, too." I said quietly said looking out at the rain.

"No idea" it sounded like what Hijikata said

"Ichigo."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Are you alright? From last night" Hijikata asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said" How's puppy-boy?"

" I'm not sure" Soji replied handing me a purple hakama( pants) and a sky-blue top with white triangles at the end of the sleeves, then handed me a couple of blades.

"Huh? What are these for?" I asked

"Welcome to the Shinsengumi!" Soji said smiling

I couldn't believe it. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I walked out and saw Tetsu sitting in the rain with his eyes closed and head down. Soji and Hijikata came up to him.

"No demon will I fear. Please... make me into a demon." Tetsu said. What Hijikata said surprised me even more.

"You have the stature of a boy. But the eyes of a full-fledged man. You're much like Soji. Alright ... Ichimura Testunasuke. Out consideration of Soji I'll let you in."

"Really? You mean it?" I then heard Soji replied as the boy fell face first in the dirt. He was picked up the older boy

"I did it, dad, mommy, Tatsu" the little boy mumbled. I then walked over to Soji and Hijikata and smiled.

"We're alike?" Soji asked" I think there's someone else that resembles him more. Well, it looks like the rain has stopped" he said as he held his hand out, the rain did stop.

As Tetsu went to eat, I was forced to go help feed him,

"Tetsu. I'm keeping a lid on a whole lot things I want to say." he said as Tetsu kept on eating" Will you stop eating and listen to me for a second"

"Yeah! Seconds!" Tetsu yelled

"God. Why don't you save some food for the others!" I stated as he kept on saying,

'seconds!'

"It's alright, Ichigo. But don't say we didn't warn you." Ayu said as I got up to get out. As I was going to open the door, Shinpachi and Sano barged in and introduced themselves and Sano also proclaimed himself as a 'suicide attempter.' The scar he had... been painted over with a face (a poorly painted face I might add.)

"Sano..." I said out of pity as they kidnapped the older boy, Tatsu. And I left to find Soji. He was very happy for some reason.

"Mr. Hijikata! Ichigo!" he said.

"Your looking very happy, Soji." Hijikata

"Yeah. Why?" not that I didn't mind. I kind of like his warm-child like smile.

"Isn't our new page so adorable?" he asked 'Page?'

"I don't ever recall turning this place into a day-care." Hijikata said smoking his pipe.

"That's a funny way of putting it." I said smiling.

"By the way. Where did he run off to?" Hijikata asked

"Shinpachi and Sano went to get him after breakfast "Soji replied.

"Those two?" he asked

"Yep, those two" I said as we heard Tetsu come running after, Saizo.

"Well, here he is right on queue." Soji said.

Saizo jumped into Soji's arms and Tetsu skitted into a stop just as I had.

"Wow." was I could say as Soji said to Tetsu.

"You, as a Page, should know not to be wandering around."

"I'm a, Page?" he yelled and I nodded happily.

"Hijikata is getting pretty mad. You should serve him tea or something." Soji replied.

"Yeah, go make, Mr. Hijikata some tea" I smirked

"I'm a page for Mr. Hijikata?" Tetsu exclaimed and I nodded again, wondering how many times it's going to take for that phrase to set in.

As Soji was giving Hijikata a massage, we heard Tetsu coming in with the tea. As I was amusing myself we heard a crash and Tetsu scream.

"I spilled the tea..." Tetsu said flatly, as I was trying not to laugh. But then seeing Soji laugh made me laugh just as hard as he was.

Hijikata left to do something and Tetsu was left to mop up the spilled tea. Soji sat outside and I sat close to the door.

"Listen, Tetsu. Not just anyone can become Mr. Hijikata's page. It's truly an incredible thing. Are you listening to me, Testunasuke?" Soji was saying

"I joined to become stronger. And here I am serving tea. He can just have moped up tea." Tetsu said, wringing the moped tea in the cup.

"Oh. Mr. Hijikata!" Soji said. Me and Tetsu looked and nothing. Soji started laughing again. I thought that was funny. Tetsu was pretty mad.

"Why assign me as, Mr. Hijikata's page?" Tetsu asked.

"Are you scared?" Soji asked" It'll be fine after all it is you." he then said

"Yeah, don't you worry, Tetsu." I said smiling at him. "Pups can do almost anything."

"How many times do I have to tell you... don't call me 'puppy'!" Tetsu said

"But I didn't call you 'puppy' I called you 'pup" I said standing up and was about to leave to see if Ayu needed any help.

"Ichigo, why don't you and Tetsu spar before we have dinner?" Soji insisted.

"What? But- If I spar her she'll wake up in a week!" Tetsu said

"Huh? What was that you stupid puppy?" I growled" It is so on!" I then said grabbing Tetsu and taking him to the training hall. And put sparing gear on him.

"Are you prepared?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'm going to kick your ass!" he said.

"We'll see." I said getting into my stance and waited for him to make the first move. He charged at me so pathetically he almost fell over. I dodged to my left and struck his body and he flew back.

"What? That's it?" I asked playing with him as he got back up and charged at me again" You...shouldn't ...charge at me... so randomly" I said dodging Tetsu's strikes and then followed up with hitting him in the head.

"OW..." Tetsu yelled out.

"That's what you get for charging at random." I said as we heard Tatsu run in and yelled at Tetsu.

"What are you doing you fool?"

"Hey, Tatsu!" Tetsu said sounding annoyed. I set the bamboo sword down and started to walk off when I heard Tetsu run up behind me trying getting an attack from behind. I jumped to the left and kicked the sick out of his hand.

"Tetsu! You idiot!" Tatsu yelled "How could you attack a lady from behind!"

"But she kicked it out of my hand!" Tetsu replied

"It doesn't matter if she's the strongest woman in the world! It's rude! I didn't teach you to be so barbaric to women! Especially attacking a 16 year old girl!"

"I'm 17 years old, god damn it." I said walking off to go see Ayu, thinking she might need some help with something.

"Ayu? You need help with something?" I asked her poking my head around the corner.

"Hm? Ah, Ichigo! That would be helpful." she smiled, she reminds me so much of my older sister, so much that she looked a lot like her.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked

"Hm. Let me see. How about you take this plate to a guy called, Susumu?" Ayu recommended "He didn't get his food and I haven't had a chance to give him his food myself."

"Alright" I said grabbing the plate." Where is he?" I asked, she gave me the directions and I left. I made it outside his door and not wanting to sound rude or anything, I called his name outside the door making sure he was there "Susumu?"

"What is it?" He asked and I opened the door a crack.

"Ayu asked me to give you your food. Do you want me to... set it inside?" I asked

"That's fine" he replied and I went in and set his food down next to him. He then asked me..."Are you the girl who joined the Shinsengumi?"

"Yeah... I am." I replied.' Was this news or something I thought as I started to leave he then asked

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Oh. I'm Ichigo." I smiled "Do you need anything else, Susumu?" I asked.

"No thank-you" he said and I left. "Wow... mission impossible accomplished." I muttered. And noticed Susumu left his room. "Huh." I kind of muttered and then Tetsu left his room.

I was about to get fetch him and then at least 6 kunias were thrown at Testu. One scratched his arm and I hide behind a post just as Susumu walked out and opened the door.

"What is it?" I heard Hijikata ask

"Nothing, it was just a puppy" Susumu said closing the door.

"P-PUPPY?" Tetsu yelled out and started running towards the room, I stared running to Tetsu and Tatsu ran and themselves behind a stone and I hide behind another post just as Hijikata opened the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he closed the door. I took the boys to see Ayu; to see if the could anything about Tetsu's arm. I didn't stay long enough to make a conversation and I left for my room and as I was starting to fall asleep I heard some one breathing close and somehow knew who it was( unsurprisingly)

"Soji?" I asked making sure it was him.

"Your good, Ichigo." Soji replied.

"Do you want something?" I asked

"That was nice of you for helping, Tetsu" Soji said. "I'm mean...taking them to, Ms. Ayu"

"Heh. Well, I couldn't leave them alone!" I replied and we talked about some of the most basic things. After an hour or so I fell asleep. With Soji still in my room,


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, I love fall break! The time where I could write and write, and enjoy myself! It gives me a chance to continuously write stories and not be bugged about school work x3**

Chapter 4

Based on Crimson~

I woke up and heard quiet breathing next to me. I turned my head slightly and saw that Soji was sleeping next to me. I jolted up and wondered what happened "Let's see we talked and... I think I fell asleep." I thought to my self (gloom). "Stupid." I quietly said aloud.

"Hm?" I heard Soji start to get up. I looked over and he woke up." Ichigo?" he asked

"Yeah? Um what are you doing in here... besides sleeping in my room?" I asked

"Well. You fell asleep and I fell asleep." he simply said.

"*sigh*" I sighed. He was always like that. I then was about to get up and Soji then suddenly asked me

"Hey, Ichigo? How would like to go walk around the town with Mr. Harada, Mr. Nagakura, and I?" Soji asked.

"Really?" I asked kind of wanting to go.

"Of course! After all your apart of the Shinsengumi. You don't serve as a page so you're not going to be chewed out by Mr. Hijikata." he replied smiling.

"Alright" I smiled back" I'll go"

"Heh" he laughed and then got up to leave. I thought about what we talked about last night he asked me mostly about my family, what school was like, and he tried to ask me about what happened to my sister. I wouldn't… no I couldn't give him any answers, so he stopped asking.

"Ichigo. Are you up?" Ayu came in and asked me.

"Yes, Ayu. I'm up. Ummmm...Ayu? Where are my clothes? The ones I came here in?" I asked

"Oh, right here!" she opened a closet door and handed me my uniform.

"Heh. Thanks it'll feels good to get into my uniform again!" I said "I haven't been in it since I first was asked to join the Shinsengumi!" This was about almost 2 weeks, now.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ayu asked

"Just hanging out with Soji, Sano, and Shinpachi." I said "And I wanted to wear my uniform. I can move around in it much easier than a kimono"

"Ah. I see. Well have fun now"

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied smiling. Ayu left so she could let me change. Boy, did it feel weird to get in my uniform but I still managed, I then found my socks and shoes and grabbed my sword and met up with Soji and the others. Before we left they had explained to me that no matter what happens, if we are in a battling form situation that I can't that I must not call them by name.

"I promise." I said. We them grabbed some dumplings and started walking.

"Soji. There's something that's been bothering me. I know your off duty but do you have to around unarmed?" Sano asked

"What?" Soji replied, almost childish like.

"'What?" he imitated Soji "Look all I'm saying is that when you dress like that you practically look like a girl."

"So what? Weapons get in the way of playing tag and things like that!" Soji said eating a dumpling. I smiled, 'He's adorable!'

"Even so. Ichigo is a girl and she carries a sword!" Sano explained.

"Is it a problem?" I asked, I hate it when guys think that girls shouldn't carry swords and crap like that.

"Oh, no Ichigo! It's fine!" Soji said.

"Look...can't you be a little more manly?" Sano continued. I really couldn't help but smile and giggle a little, as we walked on, we heard this runt run up to his mother and yell to her" Hey momma! There's a fight going on! Let's go watch!"

"Them samurai brawls? Those are dangerous!" his mother then stated

"No! There's this little guy with pointy-hair who's going up against them for picking on this girl and he's un-armed! He's doing it un-armed!"

"You kids and your imaginations! Come on we're going home!"

"What? But mama-"

"Heh...'little guy'?" Sano said.

"Pointy-hair?" Then Shinpachi

"Un-armed" I then said

"No way! It couldn't be! "Sano said

"Yeah! The kid could have been referring to anyone, right?" Shinpachi then stated "So, correct me if I'm not mistaken...but we haven't given, Testunasuke, a sword of his own yet."

"No. I don't think we have." I replied

"Hey, Soji, if you had to, how would go up against a sword un-armed?" Shinpachi asked

"Well, there's a number of ways you can go about it. But, I think I'd use my feet first." he said

"That sounds like a reasonable start." I smiled as we went to investigate and sure enough the brat was there. I went around and heard Soji say to the ronin that this was dangerous, or something like that. I then heard Shinpachi and Sano make their entrance and a ronin was about to attack Tetsu from behind, I managed to jump-kick him aside from Tetsu.

"You stupid cowards! Ganging up on a girl and a puppy!" I shouted to the ronin.

"P-puppy?" Tetsu started making a fuss over it again

"Tetsu! Ichi! Over here!" Soji shouted over to me and Tetsu. We ran then quite a large distance before stopping for a break.

"We ran quite a ways didn't we?" Soji said breathing hard. I then sucked in some air and then,

"Are you stupid?" I yelled shaking him,

"Tetsu. I want you to take the girl and run." Soji then said to Tetsu.

"What? I'm-" Tetsu started to say but stopped

"You're what?" Soji added. Tetsu suddenly had this frightened look on his face and I looked behind and saw one of the ronin from earlier ready to slice Soji.

"Mr. Okita!" Tetsu shouted. I remembered my promise and I yelled.

"Behind you!" and for some reason I started to run towards him. Tetsu and I didn't have to worry about Soji. He blocked the sword with his foot and grabbed my sword from my sheath and managed to get the ronin pinned against the wall with my sword against the man's neck. Testu looked back at the girl and sent her off and we both looked back and saw a shower of blood and the man's body fall to the ground and then Soji and I saw Tetsu burst into screams of terror.

Soji and I managed to get Testu home, he stayed in the training hall and I sat on the side of the porch blushing a bright red. 'Why did I run towards him like that?' I thought to myself and I let mind kind of wonder and I heard Saizo the pig in front of me. I kind of smiled and said,

"How did you get back, Saizo?" I then reached to pick him up and he let me pick him up. I then set him on my lap and sighed. 'What a day...' I thought to myself.

"Well, Ichigo. I thought that you didn't like Saizo very much." Soji said sitting next to me.

"Well...he came up to me!" I said handing Saizo to Soji. He then said

"Remember...when you told me that you weren't affected by death?"

"Well. Yeah. It wasn't that long ago." I replied with a shy tone. He kind of seemed to noticed.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" he asked playfully " And your eyes are pink!"

"No they're not!" I fought back and for some reason my face felt hot. Was I blushing? I then turned my head away from him and I couldn't stop my self from asking the most retarded question

"Are you alright from earlier?" I mentally kicked myself already knowing the answer.

"I am. There is one thing that was bothering me. I would have assumed that you would have called my name."

"Well...I made a promise to you and the other 2. So I wanted to keep it." I smiled and Soji and I walked over to the training hall where Tetsu was. When I got a good look at his face he had a HUGE face print on his face. I laughed and said

"What happened to you?"

"To be able to make Yamazaki mad...you must be something else." Soji had said.

"I didn't think that was possible! Consider- "I had started to say

"Why?" Tetsu asked kind of like he was holding something back

"Huh?" Soji asked confused

"Why did you kill that guy, huh?" Tetsu yelled grabbing Soji's kimono near the neck. I grabbed Tetsu by the shoulder and squeezed. I meant business, but he continued as if he hadn't noticed any thing.

"You could've taken him captive or something like that!" I knew why he did it but I still listened to their conversation.

"Tetsu and Ichigo. There is something that you should see." Soji said handing Tetsu the Shinsengumi code. As Soji read all 5 of the codes. I followed along and thought to myself' this is what my punishments would be if I did any thing like what Tetsu pulled today. Seppuku. I then noticed Tetsu walked out I heard him say...

"It's true! I am a worthless wretch!" I peaked around the corner and Tetsu was crying. I left the scene, not wanting to get to get blamed for anything.

"Tetsu..." I thought "Maybe I'll talk with Mr. Hijikata." I went to talk with him.

"Um...Mr. Hijikata"

"What is it, Ichigo?" he asked

"I don't mean to pry but... maybe you can let have Tetsu have a break every once in a while? He's been having it pretty rough lately."

"I appreciate your concern for the boy but...alright once in a while should make him easier to control. But in return you do his chores on that day." he added

"...Sure" I said trying not to deny. I went to my room not to long after that to change out of my uniform and I got back in my blue-ish green kimono, and waited for what else the day had in store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading this always makes my friends go Aww, at the end x3 Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Based on Shadow~

It was early the next day and Tetsu was up do his chores, I could smell him a mile away from how bad he stunk! I would've known if he was feeding the pigs, he had the smell of pigs. As he walked by, I stated to Soji and Saizo,

"Wow, Saizo. You did a number on him didn't you?" I held my nose. Soji just laughed and we left walking; I decided to go spar and practice. I got my sparing clothes on and left for the training hall. Sano and Shinpachi were sparing against each other so I asked if I could join.

"Is it alright if I could spar with you guys?"

"Of course! You could be on my team!" Shinpachi exclaimed" Sword and spear fighting is pretty good practice."

"Hmmm. I already know how to get through your spear, Sano" I stated grabbing a wooden sword.

"Oh, really? Well talk is cheap!" Sano said attacking me. I evaded to the right and leapt forward and knocked the stick out of his left hand and I said

"Well? That's it?" I laughed

"She's really good!" Shinpachi said assisting me, as we were starting to get into it, Tetsu ran in yelling,

"I'm ready!" he already had a wooden sword in his hand.

"Well, well. If it isn't puppy-boy" I said

"Hey, little guy did you come to spar?"He suddenly charged at Sano with a wooden sword.

"Huh?" Shinpachi and I questioned and then I was about to say something and Tetsu was wacked in the face.

"*snicker*" I snickered and tried not to laugh.

"Hey, you can't take on a spear with a wooden sword!" Shinpachi stated kneeling next to him. I sat next to him and also stated

"Tetsu, you are an-" He then attacked me and Shinpachi. We blocked and dodged Tetsu's attacks and I got of the way and he continued after Shinpachi.

"Not-bad-maybe-a-little-more-practice-might- help!" Shinpachi stated to Testu. Tetsu then paused a moment to then to his surprise was then bashed in the face.

"Oohhh. That's going to hurt later." I stated trying to not laugh.

"Hey! Sanosuke! Shinpachi! Ugly as ever I see?" the brown-haired boy asked. He stood at the door way waving and smiling.

"Heisuke! When'd you get back?" Sano replied, then followed by Shinpachi saying

"We missed having our third joker!"

"Who you calling 'joker'?" he said looking around. "By the way...what's this about Mr. Hijikata takening on a new page? And a girl as a full member? I looked around but no one as fit the bill." both Sano and Shinpachi looked at each other and the guy 'Heisuke' continued on. "How cute is the little, guy? And what about the lady?"He rambled and rambled on and I was about to say something to Tetsu and...

"I KNOW! The boy's good in bed! And the lady's from Shimabara!" he yelled out.

"You're free to say what you want...but if Mr. Hijikata heard you he'd kill you." Shinpachi said as I was about to literally strangle Heisuke. Sano grabbed my wrist and Shinpachi continued

"The answer is right here!" He gestured "This is the no-good much-rumored 'Testunasuke Ichimura, and our one-n-only Ichigo!" Sano pretty much displayed Tetsu and I.

"T-they're CUTE! They're just so adorable!" Heisuke yelled

"WHHHHAAAATTTT?"

"Wow! That big head and those little limbs! He's just like a puppy! And that red-hair! That sweet looking face! She's just like a strawberry!"

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!"

"AND I AIN'T NO STRAWBERRY!"

"And they're feisty, too! I didn't know Mr. Hijikata's taste ran that way. And what's with the girl? Is she really up their with Soji on a sword? She looks like a weak little girl" he added that last part quietly.

"Let's not fan the fire" Shinpachi suggested.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he said as he introduced himself and he was a nut for cute things.

"I hear you and Soji have been sleeping with each other, Ichigo...so-" Heisuke was asking as I then smacked him upside the head

"Where the hell did you hear that kind of information?" I blushed heavily

"Ichigo is sleeping with Soji?" Sano and Shinpachi asked together. My face got all red; in a way we only laid in the same bed.

"Not true!" I said

"Oooohhhhh! Denial! Suspicious, Ichigo!" Shinpachi said rubbing his chin and staring at me "You know she does have that glow about her-" He continued saying as I kicked him in the face and walked off.

"Heh Heh. You know they're just teasing you! They'll eventually come after me." Soji replied.

"How did they even find out?" I said "You only fell asleep in my room and we-...TETSU!" I then yelled running after Tetsu.

"Somebody help me, that crazy lady's going to kill me!" he yelled running into Hijikata's room and begged him for me to stop.

"Please Mr. Hijikata! She's going to destroy me!" he said crying.

"Maybe I'll consider letting her if you didn't do your chores...let's go see!" he said dragging Tetsu towards the back. I smiled Hijikata is going to scold him good. Yet, I felt sorry for him. I walked out and bumped into Soji.

"Did you catch Tetsu?" he asked

"No. He ran towards Hijikata and then he took over." I said and Soji snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked and Soji just shook his head. He then glanced up at Saito and they then took out their swords. And Soji handed me Saizo. I assumed they were going to spar so I sat down on the walkway and watched Sano and Shinpachi then came to watch. Followed by a few other members, then Testu came out looking confused.

"He's good." Tetsu said quietly." Vice Commander!" he yelled and Sano grabbed his collar and Sano said

"This feeling...I haven't felt in a long time."

"Yeah...I've been thirsting for it." Shinpachi replied smirking.

"What are you guys..?" Tetsu was starting to ask when I shushed em.

"Shhhhhhh! I'm watching!" I said. Soji and Saito went at it and ended in an epic draw.

"...White. If you switch to a red loin cloth, perhaps you'd seem more manly." Saito said

"What about you, Hajimae? With that black its practically a funeral." We all laughed, with the exception of Tetsu who was as confused as hell.

"Come on, Tet-chan! Didn't you know?" Shinpachi asked

"Tet-chan?" I asked.

"No. I didn't. I don't know who that is."

"I don't know who that is! I've never seen him before."

"I don't blame ya, Tetsu!" I said as I sat up with Saizo in my arms as Soji walked off with Saito. Then Shinpachi and Sano explained to Tetsu about Saito and how he was the 3rd unit captain.

"Don't worry! He's the type that seems to blend in with crowd." Shinpachi mentioned.

"Well...if he's that good, you need to introduce me to them sooner!" Tetsu said

"So. The vice commander's page has been authority to demand such a greeting?"

"Whoa?"

"I sense a dark shadow about you." Saito continued.

"Don't worry, Tetsu. He said the exact same thing to me, too." I said walking off. I went to my room. I sat down and set Saizo on the floor and I laid down on my stomach and poke Saizo's nose.

"You are cute, as long as you don't bounce on my face." I said to him. I played with him for a bit before I heard Soji outside my room.

"Ichigo! I wanted to say that Saito wanted to see you!" he went in my room. I looked outside and it was night. I went to see Saito and he said that I should go on patrol tonight with him.

"Huh? Me?" I asked

"It should be a good experience for you, you should change into your Shinsengumi uniform, too." he said

"My uniform? Why?" he just walked off and I sighed and went to put it on. I walked out with him and we went to this burnt down house.

"Malice lingers in the air but from whom?" Saito said. And we continued walking. I didn't really ask why he wanted me to walk with him.

"I told you. You need experience. Anyway, I wanted to ask about your shadow. It's been bugging me." Saito said as I stared at him in shock. Did he read mind or something?

"What do mean?" I replied not knowing how to answer. As he was about to answer we heard some running and I looked fore ward and there were these ronin run at us and suddenly draw their swords. I grabbed my sword at the hilt.

"I always never draw a sword at the possessed." Saito said and I stared at him.

"I think we can make an exception tonight." I said drawing my sword and then Saito drew his as well. Saito slashed first and then I slashed at one. I had killed someone. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't affected by, as I suddenly remembered my sister's death in front of my eyes. I then cut down another as if out of revenge. And Saito went in front of me and we blocked the swords of the men that were cut down. As if the bodies were being controlled by someone. I looked up and saw someone on a tree disappear and the bodies fell down. And then one of the bodies spoke.

"A glorious moon is it not? We shall meet again wolves of Mibu." he then fell down again. I stared at the men that I helped kill.

"Testunasuke. You head back. I'm glad you came to our aid. But aren't you forgetting something important?" Saito said. I looked back and Tetsu was there. I looked at him as he looked at me. He then suddenly jolted.

"Oh, shoot! I'm supposed to be standing guard!"

"You two go ahead without me. As you can see Tetsu we are unharmed." Saito said as I sheathed my sword. And went back with Tetsu,

"Ichigo-san? Did you really kill some of those men?" Tetsu then asked. I stared at him and said

"Yes, you most likely have, too. Believe me that it wasn't intentional." I followed up with.

"...well it was self-defense I guess!" Tetsu said and I looked at him. I smiled. 'I wonder what Soji will say though' I thought to myself. And I left Tetsu to guard the front as I went into my room and I sat down. I looked at my blood stained hands and thought

'What I have I become?' I then heard someone at the door and Soji came in and smiled at me.

"It's not an easy thing" he started to say as he sat down next to me "I wish he didn't have to make you experience that though." he continued whipping some of the blood off my face with his thumb. I whipped the rest off my face with the sleeve of my outfit and said

"I guess...I am considered as a full member?"

"Yeah. Hijikata found out from Saito not too long ago and decided to place you in my squad. It was all Saito's idea, he said it would be better to place you there than any other squad."

"Really? Why does he believe that?"

"He wouldn't say. But, it must have been for something you did tonight." he replied "I'll leave you change and clean up." he said getting up to leave he was at the door" By the way, Ichigo. Your fine the way you are, and no matter how many you kill, you'll always be Ichigo-chan." he then smiled and left. I smiled and felt very happy for some reason. I sighed and Ayu came in to my room.

"*sigh* Ichigo." she sighed and washed my face.

"Ayu! You don't have to baby me!" I smiled and she handed me my kimono.

"You need sleep! So change out of that and let me wash that for you."

"Ayu..." I smiled and changed out of my clothes. I handed my uniform to her. She helped me with my bed and I climbed in and didn't go to sleep immediately. I sat back up and walked outside, the moon was pretty and I watched it, as Soji sat down next to me.

"The moon is very bright tonight isn't it?" he asked and I nodded. We stared at the moon and occasionally shot glances back-and-forth between each other. I slowly became tired and with out warning fell asleep on Soji's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Based in Shadow/Moon~

I woke up semi-awake, I kind of kept my eyes closed and listening to what ever was around. I remembered that I fell asleep on Soji...I'm officially embarrassed. I opened my eyes and I was in my room, I looked around and noticed it was still a bit dark out and I started to sit up, but I suddenly stopped when I noticed something, I turned to my left and Soji was sleeping next to me like a couple days ago. I decided not move and just kind of lay there. I stared at him and thought about the things he said to me. I was so confused, I felt so warm and happy around him. I carefully shifted my body and went a little closer to him. I went back to sleep the rest of the night.

Soji's Pov:

The night before

I felt Ichigo's weight suddenly fall on me and I turned to look, she had fallen asleep. I smiled and it made me wonder, why does she look so content, I mean she was separated from her parents and her older sister died right before her eyes. Yet, when she's sleeping like this...she looks sad and lonely. I looked at the moon once again and let myself wonder why I felt even more energetic around her. I wondered...what if I haven't saved her the first day she came here. I remembered carrying her back to Headquarters and she was so light. It was as if she weighed nothing. And every time I see her smile, it makes me smile.

Ichigo looked as if she was going to fall over any minute so I picked her up once again and she was as light as the first day. I laid her on her bed and laid next to her. She turned towards me in her sleep and it made me wonder if she was awake. But instead she just was breathing and out as if she had no care in the world.

Earlier, her look was so confused her eyes were so grey and she had something to ask that she wanted to ask but couldn't. I want to ask Mr. Hijikata why I feel like this, but...

"Soji..." I heard Ichigo say and I immediately looked over her and she was still sleeping, was she talking in her sleep? About me? I slowly drifted into sleep, thinking about her.

Ichigo's Pov:

This morning

I woke back up and Soji was still there. I smiled and reached with my right hand and grazed his face. It felt soft, I was getting up because it was starting to become almost breakfast, and I went to see Ayu. And then I wanted to ask her about my feelings towards Soji, but, not make it too obvious.

"A-Ayu? I wanted to talk to you for a minute..." I started. Ayu turned and smiled.

"Well, sure thing, Ichigo-San! What's going on?"

"Uh...well, there's this guy that I hang around with a lot, and I always feel warm and happy around him. What is wrong with me? I've never felt so confused"

"Well, your eyes definitely show confusion. Well, the meal is simmering right now, so I'll talk to you about it." she gestured me to sit on the walk. "Ichigo. What you're feeling is definitely something we all young and gorgeous lady's experience at this age."I chuckled "You're basically treasuring this man, correct?" I nodded and kind of blushed, 'why the hell am I blushing?' "Aww, Ichigo, your in love! That's it isn't it?"

"What? Love?"

"Well, it's not everyday your like this, dear, this is something I'm happy your able to experience!" she smiled and hugged me "So who's the lucky man?" she asked and I blushed and I had a knot in my throat.

"What are you so happy about Ms. Ayu?" I heard Soji ask. I turned around and Ayu started to blabber

"Oh, Mr. Okita! We have an Ichigo that's in-" I covered her mouth and muttered so only she can hear 'Don't say a word!'

"Hmm? What's that?" Soji was asking

"L-let's go spar, Soji!" I managed to choke out and started to push him out; I looked back at Ayu and pointed with my eyes at Soji. She should know what I mean. Her face lit up and smiled really big at me.

We changed our clothes and went to the training hall and we got wooden swords out and we got into our stances

"Hehe, Ichigo what's this all of a sudden?" he asked as we started sparing,

"What is?" I asked as our swords clashed

"Well, you were talking with Ms. Ayu and she was saying something and you stopped her. What were you guys talking about?"

"Well, it wasn't really, that important, I asked her a question and she answered it."

"Wow, you're turning out a lot like me!" he said and we continued sparing and we stopped for a second. We then saw Shinpachi and Sano and Heisuke, watching the match and I glanced over to them and they stood their motioning for us to go on. We smiled and continued on with the sparing match and we both ended with a draw.

"Huff* huff*" Soji walked over to me and patted my head as if I was a kid.

"Soji!" I groaned. And we put the swords up. I changed into my school uniform and I went to see how Tetsu was with the guarding. We then saw him sleeping.

"Tetsu...waky waky!" I said

"Should be sleeping on the job?" Shinpachi continued as Tetsu woke up.

"OH, CRAP!" he yelled.

I was told a few hours later that I had to basically baby sit Tetsu, while he had to write out a hundred copies of the Shinsengumi code and to clean the training hall... as he did he cursed and I watched him yell

"Dame-it!" I perked up and he fell through the door and landed outside. I sighed and walked over to him and was about to help him up when we heard someone speak

"What was that, I thought I heard a loud noise" It was a man's voice. Tetsu started to move towards the sound and I stated

"You'll get chewed out by your master again! And then I'll most likely get in trouble."

"It's alright. I'll say I tied you to the pole!" he replied.

"Gee, thanks!" I sarcastically said as we peaked around the corner and there was a younger looking man with glasses and a friendly smile. We suddenly heard

"Hey! Speak of the devils!" Sano and Shinpachi said running after us and they grabbed both of us "Captured!" they yelled running back at to the man with glasses, and they placed out in front showing us like what they did yesterday with Heisuke.

"Well, hello little Testunasuke and Ichigo-san. My name is Keksuke Yamanami. However, I really don't mind if you to call me 'Sannin'. Really though," he said while picking up Tetsu."Quite adorable! We've never had such adorable members before, so how old are you little Testunasuke? 10 years 11? And you, Ichigo, must be at least 14 or 15"

"I'm 15..." Tetsu said with a sour face and I also said with a sour face

"And I'm 17 going to be 18 in a few weeks" Yamanami then stared at us with a blank look and he set Tetsu down and started cleaning his glasses. Tetsu looked down and I crossed my arms.

"Maybe my glasses are a bit foggy!" Yamanami said.

"Don't worry sir. They are fine!" Sano said

"Sir anyone would have mistaken it!" Shinpachi said

"No, no. It was wrong of me to say that Testunasuke and Ichigo." Yamanami said scratching the back of his head with an abacus

"That abacus...so you're from book keeping?" Tetsu asked

"Hey, Hey! HEY!" Sano and Shinpachi yelled.

"Don't you say that to him!" They all introduced that Yamanami was one of the vice commanders. Tetsu freaked and jumped on Yamanami, and criticized him and Hijikata. Tatsu came in saying for him to apologize, for the millionth time, I stared and stared and when Yamanami left Tatsu said

"Well that just shaved about 300 years off my life..."

"How many years do you even have?" I asked sarcastically. And I took Tetsu back to the training hall to finish the cleaning. A good while later he actually finished.

"How do you like that huh? I AM DONE!" he said

"Well congrates" I said leaving and I saw Ayu come by, she smiled at me and went inside the training hall and I stayed their for a moment and Tetsu ran out, and Ayu came back and explained that she had sent him out to get some supplies and we sat down on the walk way, and we talked, she asked me how I learned to use a sword and I explained how I was taught. She also asked about my family, what they are like, what their names are, and how old are they. I got to my older sister and I quietly said

"Well, my elder sis was...only 18 when she died."

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo. You still have your parents' right?" Ayu asked and I nodded

"Insane as ever" I laughed. And we looked down and Saizo was there and Ayu picked him up. We stared at the sky until we saw Soji come up to us.

"Well, Ms. Ayu! It's rare to see you take a break."

"Well, my little errand boy hasn't returned yet. *sigh* just look at that sky! It's such a nice day. I wish it be like this forever" she replied handing Saizo to Soji and she walked off. Soji and we stared at her wondering what was up as I glanced back over to Soji. He had a worried look about him. I stood up and went up to poke Saizo's nose just for the hell of it. And Soji smiled and asked

"What are you doing, Ichigo-san?"

"I'm just bored..." I simply said and we walked around talking about random things to pass the time as we walked and Soji asked

"You know what?" I looked at him with suspicion and he continued

"I'll teach how to swim! You might need it!" I stared at him and stood there

"...T-teach me...to...swim..." I slowly said and he nodded "That'll happen when I am able to stop the sun!" I said and he smiled and laughed.

"You are so stubborn!" he then said smiling. He then dragged me to a lake near the headquarters and he did his best, to get me near the lake. I finally gave in and at least put my feet in the water, it felt different in my view, something I haven't experienced before and I smiled.

"Hehe. At least you got your feet in the water!" Soji laughed and simply didn't press my fear. Instead we sat down under a tree and talked. I asked him how long he's' used a sword, he replied

"Well...about I was 9 years old when I took up the sword. How old were you when you took up the sword?"

"Not exactly took up the sword... I was trained with a wooden sword though since I was about 7-9 years old as well." I replied smiling. And he looked at me and smiled.

"And the way you fight with your hands and feet suggests you do a lot of different styles of fighting." It was a statement.

"Heh, I do many different styles of fighting. Mostly because, I was fascinated by the 'way of samurai' for years. I finally got my parents to let me train. My sister was probably the most supportive about it."

"Most supportive?" he asked

"My parents wanted a perfect, beautiful, girl that stayed home and wasn't a fighter." I imitated a prissy girl. Soji kind of chuckled.

"So that's one of the reasons you were so fond of your elder sister?" he asked

"Yeah, one of them. She was more like my mother than my sister. My mother has this job where she travels all around the world and she was never there much of my childhood."

"What about your father? Was he around?"

"Mostly in his studies. He always thought that I would be fine by myself." I said as I got up and walked close to the lake. I gazed my reflection wondering what they were doing now. Soji also got up,

"Let's go back. It's almost dark" he said as I looked up at the sky and was amazed at how fast time went by. We walked back to headquarters and met up with Ayu, we also caught up to Tetsu who just getting back to H.Q himself.

"Tetsu!" I called to him and he looked up and waved at us. As he handed the supplies to Ayu, I offered to help with dinner. Ayu was grateful as usual. We all had some broiled fish, miso soup, and rice. I sat with them and had a sudden thought about my parents; they most likely were having the same thing as we were now. They would be competing on who eats first doesn't have to do dishes. I smiled at this thought and looked up and a fish hit me in the face.

"...Whose bright idea was this?" I asked taking the fish off my face. Most of the boys looked terrified. Wondering what I was going to do next. Tetsu stood up and said

"I'm sorry, Ichigo! Please don't kill me!" Tetsu said then bowing. I flinched. Tenma did the exact same thing. I said

"Its fine, Tetsu. I'm not mad." I continued eating. Everyone stared in shock. Especially Sano, Shinpachi, and Heisuke. They stared at me. After I finished I got up and left and they were still staring at me. I went to my room and just laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I kind of was starting to drift off to sleep before I felt someone's presence and I jolted up and smacked our heads together

"OOWWWWW!" I yelled and looked in front of me and Soji was there (figures) and I jolted over to him "Oh my god! Soji are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Ichigo-san!" Soji said rubbing his head. He smiled his smile and laughed and that made me laugh.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked once we've stopped laughing.

"Well. You weren't acting like Ichigo, at dinner and I was wondering if you were ok. You weren't jumpy!" he replied. I nodded and explained

"Well, I was remembering something my parents always did while we had dinner together. They would always compete on who had to clean the dishes. Like who finishes their meal last has to do the dishes."

"Really? That sounds like a very competitive dinner."

"It's almost every night. I used to eat in my room so I wouldn't get in the mix of it. And my sis would always ATTEMPT to stop them." I laughed at the memory. And Soji kind of followed in

"It would be fun to meet your parents. They sound like they're full of surprises."

"Every damn day there's something new going on"

We talked more about each others families and I learned that he has an older sister as well. I kind of drifted off again and fell asleep on Soji's shoulder again and wasn't embarrassed about it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Based on Warrior~

It was the next day and this time me and Soji woke up at the same time and we smiled. He helped me up and asked if I wanted to see Mr. Hijikata with him, I nodded and Soji let me change and I decided to change into my school uniform. We walked over to see Hijikata. Soji opened the door as he said

"Mr. Hijikata?" and he wasn't in there

"I guess he's not here." I simply said and I heard someone say behind me

"Right you are! The demon is away, he's on an assignment for Lord Matsudira. And this is the perfect time for our own festival!" this man said.

"Oh, right! I don't think you have met yet! Ichigo, this is Mr. Kondo, the Commander of the Shinsengumi." Soji said and I smiled

"Nice to meet you, Commander." I bowed not wanting to be disrespectful.

"No need to be so formal! Soji's told me quite a bit about you. Don't worry nothing bad! I hear you're quite the fighter yourself! Right up there with Soji! I'm impressed" Mr. Kondo said. And I kind of blushed, I guess good lady fighter's are hard to come across in this day and age, since I've been the talk for like ever. Mr. Kondo explained the festival and he got everyone up and out and about. I was asked to help a little bit and I noticed Tetsu was a bit upset. Come to think of it...he apologized to me last night at dinner. That shouldn't have happened.

"Tetsu? Are you alright? You seem rather down."

"I'm alright." he replied, and I didn't press the issue and finished helping Tetsu with the basic procedure and I heard him mutter 'Why are the Shinsengumi hosting this idiotic festival crap anyway?' Sano and Shinpachi walked up towards Tetsu and me and asked

"Yo, what's up puppy-boy?" Sano asked

"Why the long face? Something bugging ya?" Shinpachi asked

"Not really." Tetsu simply replied.

"You could've joined the spear fighting contest too, you know. Doesn't matter if you're a page or a full member, the Commander says all formality decides." Shinpachi continued

"And the demon-vice commander ain't here. It's a golden opportunity to show off in front of everyone just what you're capable of." Sano added as Tetsu growled.

"Of course...that's assuming you've got any skills worth showing off to anyone." Shinpachi said

"You've got a point there." Sano said as the to started laughing and I expected Tetsu to make a fuss about it so I covered my ears expecting him to go berserk, but... he just simply said.

"Maybe so." and he then walked off.

"This isn't right." Shinpachi said

"Yeah...normally," Sano said as we pictured Tetsu going berserk and would then say some colorful words. I followed Tetsu in a way to spy and to go on with assisting him with the equipment. We got past the first gate and Susumu was there and Susumu said,

"You look bored"

"Not really," Tetsu replied still walking

"Huh...my mistake then." he continued as Tetsu halted for a second and said to Susumu

"What about you? Mr. Hijikata always has you running around on errands for him... so the foot-race should be a piece of cake for you, right. Oh! Or is that it? Can't run unless you're cross-dressing? He he." he laughed as Susumu started to adjust from standing against the wall "What's your deal? You wanna fight?"

"Tetsu...enough already!" I said to him as Susumu said

"Sorry, but I don't have any time to burn playing with sulky children."

"Wh-" Susumu then walked off waving.

"Hey! What the hell are you calling me sulky for? Hey!" Tetsu yelled and I escorted him and we walked back to headquarters. Tetsu then stopped for a sec and was taking a breather. Saizo then came running in and scared the living shit out of us.

"O-oh. It's Saizo. So are you going to watch or what? Well, it's not like really interesting to watch. It's like being in a contest like that made you stronger nobody would be weak. I bet you think th-" Tetsu was saying as Saizo started to chase him. I sighed picking up the equipment Tetsu dropped and walked towards the training hall. I set the spears down and sat down waiting for Tetsu, he showed up finally, and lied down as we heard the start of the foot race.

"Ah-ha! So this is where you two were!" Soji said walking over to us "I see that you both chose not to take part in the foot-race either. Mr. Kondo...well, he was worried"

"About, you right?" I heard Tetsu mutter.

"What?"

"What about you?" Tetsu asked again louder this time.

"Hehehh. Well...Mr. Hijikata, he scolds me if I run foot-races and things" Soji replied as Tetsu pretty much said 'uh huh' "You look bored."

"Yeah, well, I'm really not." Tetsu said as we heard people from the foot-race shouting.

"Everyone seems to be having so much fun. Since we're having this festival...I thought I would also extend the invitation to the children from the neighborhood here. Well then, I'm going." Soji said starting to walk off, and I got up to go with him.

"Let's have our own festival event, right here right now." Tetsu said as me and Soji looked back at Tetsu, "Please, Mr. Okita."

"Hehe, you sure are an interesting one, you and Ichigo are about the only ones who would ask to spar against me from around here. Alright well, I'll be your partner." Soji changed into his sparing clothes and I sat against the wall close to the Bakuto (Wooden practice swords) just incase I wanted to spar. And Soji and Tetsu went at it. Soji was dodging and Tetsu stopped for a sec,

"Are you just going to run away or what?"

"You'd better put on some protectors, Testunasuke; these are not bamboo, so you won't come out unscathed." Soji said as Tetsu ran towards him and Soji blocked his strike by striking him back and Tetsu flew back landing on his feet, but he looked like he was fighting a serious pain in his right arm.

"We can stop if you want to." Soji offered as Tetsu attacked him again,

"Attack me for real, or you'll regret it!" Tetsu yelled, and they continued at it. Their swords locked and they stared at each other as Tetsu was breathing quite heavily.

"Now please, tell me... why did you take up the sword, Mr. Okita? What was it that made you wanna become strong?" Tetsu asked and Soji didn't answer him, instead he tried to push Tetsu back and Tetsu lunged forward instead and Soji blocked his attack

"I-I wanna become strong so I can avenge the death of my mother and father! But I can't- It doesn't matter what I say... I can't bring myself, to kill." Tetsu continued as Soji struck and knocked the sword out of Tetsu's hand and it...was...coming...at me... I managed to dodge in time as the sword hit the rack of bakutos and knocked them off there places.

"I can only tell you... that my answer will not be your answer. I can do nothing in your stead. But you know...heheh, I won't insist on you doing this until you can beat me. I will, keep sparing with you if you need me to." Soji replied and glanced over to me. My heart was still fricken pounding out of its chest, and Soji laughed his childish laugh "Sorry, Ichigo!" he called out. I only did a thumbs up

"Mr. Okita...I-" Tetsu was about to say,

"What is it?" Soji asked as I walked over to them as Tetsu stretched and replied

"It's just nice to get some exercise and do something real for once" he then plopped on the ground and continued saying "After I take a quick break, I'll go the temple and start preparing for the melee competition. With all my page duties, my afternoons gonna be full" I sat down as well and Soji then replied

"Well, thanks for your work today," he then sat down next to me

"Mr. Okita... thank you" Tetsu said adjusting his position and he laid on his side.

"You know, Tetsu... the reason someone takes up the sword and the reason someone becomes stronger...differs from person, from one man to another, including Ichigo, to someone else it might be a silly thing, or a terrible thing. But, take your time, enough so you...you've truly agonized over your decision. Otherwise you c-" Soji was saying as Tetsu fell asleep..."Oohhh! And here I was trying to talk seriously. The two of you are so much alike, even in this respect" I then put my head on Soji's shoulder and slowly drifted but was in a way still consciousness and I felt Soji's head kind of lean on mine and he quietly mumbled "What do I...do this for? Mr. Hijikata if I told anyone I'd probably get laughed at. I know I would."

"I wouldn't, laugh at you, Soji..." I said quietly to him and a bit later I helped Tetsu with the equipment and we dragged it to the temple and calculated how many of each we would need as I glanced over and there were children around Soji and the children said

"Melee completion?"

"Is that fun?"

"Can I do it too?"

"Heheh...I don't really think that's possible." Soji replied

"Mr. Okita..." Tetsu spoke

"Oh! Are you getting things ready? Good work!" Soji replied

"Who are they?" Tetsu asked

"Children. I told you I invited them." Soji said and I smiled.

"Are you two part of the Shinsengumi too?" one of the kids asked and I slightly nodded

"But you're even shorter than my big brother! And you look like you're only 15" another said to me and Tetsu.

"Hey..."I playfully said and smiled, children are so blunt!

"Hey! Don't be silly! I may be short but I'm still a good fighter" Tetsu said

"Are you really?" a girl asked "What about you, lady?" I flinched and nodded and smiled.

"Hehe. So you both are going to be participating in the melee competition? Is that right?" Soji asked us

"What?" Tetsu and I said at the same time.

"I'm sure they would let you, right?" Soji asked, me and Tetsu looked at each other and nodded. "And you also have a visitor, Tetsu"

"Uh? For me?" Tetsu asked

"Yes"

"Saya!" Tetsu exclaimed as that girl we saved not to long ago was there.

"She was pacing out front looking very awkward about coming in. And since she was there anyway, I brought her with me." Soji said

"Saya...about the other day...I'm sorry." Tetsu said and she shook her head "I know I started saying some weird stuff all of a sudden and I'm sorry I made you mad, I just wanted to-" He was saying as she shook her head and spelled out the kanji for 'I'm sorry.' So she couldn't speak.

"No! Like I said it was my fault, so I'm not blaming you at all." Tetsu said

"Tetsu...if neither of you are at fault, I mean if that's the case the both if you can just be friends all over again, can't you?" Soji said

"Why, not? Just be friends and put your fight behind you." I added and stood next to Soji.

"They're right, Saya. We can be friends from now on!" Tetsu said and Saya seemed to agree and I smiled

"Wooh, there. What's with the girl all of a sudden? Eh, puppy-boy?" Sano asked

"Ooooooo! You got a girl-friend, now?" Shinpachi asked

"I hope your prepared to show off in front of your girl, little guy." Heisuke followed up "Are you in the melee competition?"

"What? You think I'm chicken?" Tetsu asked and Soji and I smiled

"Yeah! Alright!" Sano said

"That's the spirit, Tetsu!" Shinpachi said

"Apparently your skills brought a grown of approval from Mr. Kondo. I'm look-in foreword to it puppy-boy!" Heisuke said as the jokers left and then Soji and I left Tetsu and Saya. I glanced back and the two were talking,

"Hehe. They look so cute together!" I said getting ready for the melee competition. Soji walked to me and wished me good luck and we got in line and Kondo said

"Is everyone ready?" we shouted and

"Alright let the melee competition begin!" And what a competition it was…

**GAAAH! I find it more difficult editing all my chapters instead of re-writing them! Although, editing them seems less work …I love my laziness XD But, this does give me an opportunity to blanch and gloom at how bad I was back then with not bothering to look at my work. **

**Is any body out there enjoying this at all? *looks over and around* I haven't gotten a review on this chapter yet! Makes me sad DX ~10~13~10**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Based on Suzu~

It was early the next morning when Ayu woke me up, I turned over and she said

"Ichigo-san. Not once, since Mr. Okita invited you to go to out that day with him, have you gone outside to get some sort of fresh air! And aside from the festival we had recently, you're paler than a ghost! I'm sending you off with Tetsu and Tatsu to pick me up some ingredients for the meal later. No protesting now!"

"...Ayu! Why?" I asked starting to get up, and I glanced over to my left hoping in a way, Soji would be there and sure he was, last night we talked about our schools that we attended, I told him that I'm still attending high school, well not exactly told him high school,...I smiled and I carefully got up not to disturb him and went out.

"Whyyyyy? It's so early!" I asked again. She smiled and replied

"Well. It's more on the lines of baby sitting them."

"Why?" I said to myself as I got dressed in my school uniform again, my sword for those just in case moments and I met up with Tetsu and Tatsu out front. They smiled and Tatsu greeted me

"How are you this morning, Ms. Ichigo?"

"Fine, what about you?" I replied

"I'm good." he said as we left into town. I thought about my school uniform and how it was getting a smidge dirty, and how I would have to get it cleaned somehow. We had picked up different foods and me and Tetsu were bored as fricken hell. Tetsu did the honor of speaking up for the both of us.

"Hey, Tatsu!" Tetsu said 'Thank-you, Tetsu' I then thought as Tatsu walked to another shop.

"Maybe it's cheaper over at that shop." Tatsu then spoke. I gloomed, 'Why do I have to babysit, them? Can't Tatsu watch Tetsu?...Then again...Tetsu can be kind of...'

"Man, you don't have to worry about that!" Tetsu continued as we heard Tatsu count." Can I go back ahead of you? Hey I'm talking to you Tatsu!"

"Shut- up! I'm trying to count." he said to Tetsu and I decided to shut out all the noise around me and I thought how much school work that'd I have to make up if I went back home and I heard a very loud noise and I snapped out of my daydreaming and Tetsu was gone and now I was so gonna get in trouble for this later...

Tatsu and I found Tetsu and another boy. Tatsu took the liberty of correcting them

"I humbly ask you to forgive them!" He said bopping their heads together and bowing,

"Even though these willful miscreants are but children, the reckless action of having cut the sleeve of your fine garment must not be forgiven. Even if the middle of this quarrel started by mere children, one meek, citizen such as myself steps in and bows," and he continued his long forgiving speech as the man who had a sword was getting very embarrassed and jittery as Tatsu continued to apologized and I simply leaned against the wall of the sword shop and was assumed by this and kind of smirked, great plan, Tatsu.

The samurai left and the boy in black clothes left as well and Tetsu ran out yelling

"Get back here slant eyed- goblin freak!" I went up and smacked upside the head and said

"You, idiot! What the hell are you doing picking fights? Huh? I am soooo gonna get in trouble for this later! And I'll be sure to kick your ass later!" I then shook him by the shoulders.

"For the last fricken time, IT WAS HIM!" he shouted and we continued the shopping and finally had gotten done a couple hours later and we started heading back.

"Today's shopping came up pretty cheap! Good deals are out there, you just have to know where to look!" Tatsu said

"But shopping is soooooo boring! I could've fallen asleep!" I replied throwing my head back and sighed.

"Yeah, think how we felt having to keep you company. Especially Ichigo, she didn't have to go through with this, she was probably tired from her and Mr. Okita being together- "Tetsu also said as I slapped him upside the head. We turned a corner and Soji and some kids were playing together. Tetsu ran towards him and I walked over to him.

"Mr. Okita!" Tetsu yelled and I kind of waved. Soji looked up and replied

"Tetsu, Ichigo! Hi!" I then smiled

"What are you doing here?" Tetsu asked and the kids were huddled around us and one said

"Hey! You look like a clown, lady!" I kind of just stood there and I held my temper firm.

"Uh, please don't call me a clown." I simply replied thinking 'They ain't worth the beating, they're only children.' I looked over at Tetsu and he was hit in the back of the head with a bamboo stick. I snickered and laughed pretty hard and Tetsu looked back at me and said

"Why're you laughing at me, Ichigo-San? What's so funny?" I just shook my head and heard the kid ask to see Tetsu's sword, ' Uh, oh...' I thought and I glanced over and Tetsu looked like he was going to cry, he then turned and ran off. Me and Soji looked at each other and went back to headquarters and we heard Tetsu and Hijikata talking about Tetsu wanting a sword, and Hijikata said 'no'.

"I guess we'll have to save Hijikata?" I whispered to Soji and he nodded and smiled. He opened the door leading out of Hijikata's room.

"Mr. Hijikata, come walk with us!" Soji came in and motioned Mr. Hijikata to come over to me and Soji and we walked to this candy store in town, Soji was excited as a child and kept on asking for bags of candy. I smiled and Hijikata looked as if he was forced to do something, we left and Soji offered some cinnamon twists! Hot damn! They were good!

"Mr. Hijikata, you should try some, they're delicious! Even Ichigo-San loves em!" Soji said as he looked at me and I blushed. Why do I let my emotions get the best of me?

"No way in hell I'm touching brat food!" Hijikata replied. I smirked and Soji said

"Aww, don't say that! Kyoto's food is a work of art! Or did you want some pickled radish instead?" Pickled radish? Uhhhg. Adults have strange tastes in food. I grabbed another cinnamon twist.

"What was that you wanna talk to me about? You two didn't drag me out here so you could buy sweets."

"You're so mean! We knew you were in a tight spot, so we decided to help!" he said with an adorable face. Soji stopped and asked "So why wont you let, Tetsu have his own sword? Why not let him make the choice?" Hijikata then stopped and replied

"He's still a brat! He's only 15."

"And I was 9. I was only 9 years old." Soji said and I silently watched him walk past Hijikata. "So that's it...you'd rather not make that same mistake." Soji finished as he continued walk ahead and could only stare and wonder 'Soji... is that why you don't talk about yourself? Why you don't tell anyone?' We went back to head quarters and I plopped on my bed thinking 'what a hard day ...at least I didn't get scolded, meaning Tatsu didn't say anything to Ayu...thank god.'

"So is this what you do in your spare time?" I opened my eyes and Tetsu was there at the door, I stared at him for a moment and I scrambled up and yelled

"What the hell, Tetsu? What the hell are you doing in my room?" he kind of stood there scratching the back of his head and replied

"Well, uh... I thought about it and well, I wanted to apologize for teasing you about Mr. Okita and you," he then bowed, which was very...odd.

"Um, Tetsu, it's fine. So get up!" I replied and he got up and asked

"Do you wanna spar with me?" he held out a Bakuto at me, I giggled and said

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. All right," I started to stand up "I'll spar with you, Tetsu." I changed into my sparing clothes and me and Tetsu started sparing, he was getting much better at his control, I'll admit that. I knocked the Bakuto out of his hands and he stood there for a moment and I said

"You're getting better! Let me tell you, you might even beat me someday, if you keep practicing that is."

"You think so? Alright! I'll beat you I swear!" he replied and I smirked.

"Rigghttt... when pigs fly, Testunasuke Ichimura!" I poked his forehead and Tatsu came in and yelled

"Tetsu! What are you doing sparing her? What if she was busy? You bothered her and-"

"Tatsu...its fine! I wasn't busy! Anyway, he actually did well!" I said interrupting Tatsu, and I left the training hall and Soji was there.

"Heh, Heh, I think Tetsu did well also!" he smiled

"He's a quick learner, I'm not too surprised," I replied smiled, "So what is new with you?"

"I just came to watch, you both are improving!"

"Both?" I questioned kind of confused "What do you mean?" I asked as we started walking,

"Well, he's growing in a way, and your opening up more, I'm beginning to understand you more." he replied and I kind of smiled and blushed a little. This time I stayed in his room and I tried to ask why he did what he, job wise I mean. He couldn't answer he felt that I would laugh at him. I didn't want to press the issue and left it alone which he seemed to be happy about, and we simply continued on talking about some random things and after a while we dozed off. Waiting for a new day to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Based on Love~

I woke up in Soji's room and jolted up noticing that Susumu was heading into his room with a wounded shoulder, I got up and Soji was fast asleep. I walked over to his room and spoke up,

"Uh, Susumu do you need any help?" he turned and looked at me. And Ayu also came in saying

"Don't worry its quite shallow. Ichigo? Can you get me some water and a towel?" I nodded and left for some water and a clean towel and came back and Ayu asked me to kind of brace the wound and I did. She got a towel wet, then putting it on Susumu's wound.

"You can laugh, you two." he said

"Whatever for?" Ayu asked and I also added.

"What's there to laugh at?"

"A wounded shoulder is a warrior's disgrace." he said

"Since when did you become a warrior, don't get ideas, for folks like us succeed or fail by have fast we accurately bring back the information our masters assign us. Even if we flee from battle, even if we're killed like street dogs." Ayu said, I sat there and thought 'So she's a spy too?'

"Yeah, I know." Susumu said and Ayu looked over at me and said

"Go back to bed, Ichigo, I'll take care of him." she smiled and I nodded going back Soji's room and going back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, I went over to the well behind the Shinsengumi headquarters, intending to wash up and Sano, Shinpachi, Heisuke were there too.

"Great. Just great. I got to wait now." I was still in my nightwear, the kimono I wore. And the guys noticed I was there.

"Hey! Ichigo! How have you been? I don't we've talked much lately." Shinpachi yelled out and I walked over there, feeling a smidge more comfortable.

"I've been alright." I replied and had a little conversation as Tetsu walked over he looked a little down I asked what was wrong and he explained his situation to us about his sword, I decided to climb the roof of the well and listened, not very lady like I know but who cares? As me and the guys listened to Tetsu, Tetsu explained how he tried to directly negotiate with Hijikata yesterday. And the 3 jokers laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Tetsu yelled and Shinpachi replied

"Then what should we laugh about? Direct negotiations with Mr. Hijikata are bound to go nowhere."

"Not true, Shinpachi, they're bound to go south very south." I said and they laughed some more. Tetsu flared up and yelled

"Then what can I do?"

"Even if you were to get your own sword what would you do with it?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." I asked and Shinpachi walked closer to Tetsu and motioned him to answer.

"Well, the sword on your hip has been a warrior's soul for like ever right. it's also a matter of feeling. Feeling!" He was right up in Heisuke's face and Heisuke almost fell in the well and I bent over and looked, "Besides, Ichigo-San has one and I don't." he flatly said after that and I smirked. 'Is that really one one of your reasons?'

"Alright if you want one that bad I'll get you one!" Heisuke said and me Shinpachi and Sano are in awe.

"Really? You mean it?" Tetsu asked and Heisuke looked like he was in pain saying this

"Yeah, just wait right here a moment." he left and I got off the top of the well and we waited for a couple minutes and sure enough, Heisuke came back with a katana.

"Here you go," he said and Tetsu's face lite up. He then place the sword by his hip and attempted to draw it, leave the guys and me in awe, thinking, 'Can he do it?' and Tetsu couldn't even bring the blade out.

"It's long." Shinpachi said

"It's too long" Sano added in

"It's like as long as he is." I also added, Tetsu then broke the sword before our eyes and was about to weep when he noticed it was bamboo. The guys joked about it as I noticed Tetsu's anger rage up and I said.

"You guys are gonna get in trouble and I shall be watching." Tetsu then attempted to beat up the 3 guys and I ran after Tetsu trying to stop him and Kondo came out and Tetsu threw the hilt of the bamboo sword and it hit the commander, who then fell backwards.

We left Tetsu and I went back to wash up and I went to my room to change into my school uniform. I walked out and I noticed Soji wasn't here. 'He must be playing with the neighborhood children.' I thought and walked out to find Sano and Shinpachi getting ready to go on patrol.

"Hey, guys! You are going on patrol?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah, you wanna walk with us, Ichigo? You look bored." Shinpachi said and I nodded

"It wouldn't hurt. I'll be right back!" I said running to grab my sword. I went in my room and grabbed both of my swords and my school shoes and met back up with the boys. We walked around it was really boring. I sighed and Shinpachi broke the silence and said

"Sure is peaceful out."

"Yeah, to quiet." Sano said and I added,

"To quiet, too peaceful, too boring."

"Maybe we took things a bit too far this morning?" Shinpachi said and I looked at them giving a 'ya think?' look.

"Yeah..." Sano said looking quite guilty.

"Now that I think about it. I have a short sword; it's sitting in the closet right now." Shinpachi continued

"Hey, I think you might be on to something!" Sano exclaimed

"It couldn't hurt to make puppy-boy happy." Shinpachi said

"Well, that's very kind of you." I said and we noticed some children running around and we looked and there was a festival, and we all agreed to have a look. We then looked at all the shops and I tried to hide my excitement. I haven't been to a festival in over a year. The guys noticed and smirked.

"Well, Ichigo got excited over a little festival? That's something I didn't expect that!" Shinpachi said and threw an evil look at him and he looked scared shit-less. Sano laughed with that weird tongue thing and we heard a commotion going on and we went to go investigate, and there were 3 men picking on this girl in a yellow dress with a very hyper accent.

"3 men bulling a young girl, now we can't over look that." Shinpachi said and the 3 men looked up at us,

"Who the hell are you? What are ya some kind of ronin? Those days are over go make an umbrella!" me and the guys looked at each and the man continued" And you girl look as if you were a clown!" I clenched my fist and Sano took out 2 of the men in a heart-beat, throwing one across the way and into a fish bucket which broke, 'Poor fishes' I thought as the 2nd man was taking out a concealed dagger and was then hear by punched in the face, and then the last one attempted to escape when Shinpachi tripped him and I stepped on the back of his head holding him in place. Sano then made a speech about swords and how they didn't matter. Just helping someone in need is enough.

"Damn-it! We won't forget this!" The men shouted and ran off

"Oh, please! 'We won't forget this?' How lame can you get?" Shinpachi taunted and Sano made sure the girl was ok and we shooed off the crowed and I over heard a section of the girl's comment.

"I Know! I'm going to become his bride!" I started laughing so hard. Sano looked back and I shook my head, I walked over and whispered what I heard to Shinpachi and he laughed. We got back to headquarters it was like night out and I sat down and I was exhausted from walking all day. I then saw Soji walked up to me and asked

"Did you have fun patrolling with Mr. Harada and Mr. Nagakura?"

"Well, it was kind of boring. I'll admit that." I scratched the back if my head and he chuckled

"By the way what were you doing today I haven't seen you around."

"Well, I was outside playing with children from the neighborhood." he said and we hadn't talked much that night but we still slept in the same room. I was awake, now that I think about it, I really missed my parents and friends. Mom, dad, Fuji and Tenma. I wanted to see them again. But, how do I get home? I then thought of everyone here. Tetsu Tatsu, Sano, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Hijikata, and...Soji! I didn't want to leave them either. I have gotten so attached to this place and its people that I didn't want to leave any of it. I got up and went outside. I said at the moon outside it was full and the moonlight around it lite up everything around it.

"Why? Why did I get so attached here?" I quietly asked and kind of teared up," I can't just abandon my parents and yet I can't leave anyone here, especially..." and I felt an arm my shoulder and I glanced over and Soji was there. I blushed "Did you here me talking to myself?" I asked he shook his head

"No, I only noticed that you were crying. What's wrong?" I couldn't speak as my tears over took me and I cried into Soji's shoulder 'Not him. I can't leave him.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

The next day, I met up with Shinpachi who had a short-sword in his hand. He said he was going to give the sword to Tetsu.

Tetsu was then handed the sword and Sano explained that they were giving him a sword secretly to Tetsu. I watched Tetsu, gave the sword back to Shinpachi and I was shocked. 'Well, he's growing up.' I said going about another day here at headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Based on Ryo/ Filler~

It was a little bit later in the day when I had to help Sano and Shinpachi find Tetsu, they were saying that Hijikata wanted him and Tatsu for sort of pick up service in Hyogo. This seemed kind of odd. So I decided to help anyway, we found Tetsu at least doing what he was supposed to be doing, feeding the pigs. We snuck behind him and said,

"Tetsu! The demon vice commander wishes to see you!" Sano said and Shinpachi followed up with

"What did you do this time?" Shinpachi asked and Tetsu said he didn't do anything when Sano grabbed Tetsu and Shinpachi gave me a piggy back ride as we ran towards Mr. Hijikata's room and we passed by Saito and he looked like he was praying.

"Mr. Saito not you, too!" Tetsu yelled. We came to Hijikata's room and I sat down next to Soji who was holding Saizo, as we listened to the conversation, Tetsu assumed something else and was crying to Tatsu. Assuming that Tatsu was leaving. This was funny. He bawled on Tatsu saying

"You can't leave me here alone!" They left a while later. After Tatsu finally had calmed Tetsu down.

A bit later Soji went to get Hijikata some tea and I sat inside his room. Listening to birds and watching dragonflies pass by,

"Here you are vice-commander. It's lonely with out our adorable little page boy isn't it?" and Hijikata simply grunted and Soji laughed and I kind giggled and Hijikata kind of glanced at me. Which made kind of made me nervous. Soji and I walked out of Hijikata's room and he asked me

"Hey, Ichigo? You wanna go for a walk around the spot I showed you the other day? The one with the lake?" I nodded and so Soji and I walked outside the headquarters near the lake where Soji first attempted to teach me how to swim. I couldn't look him in the eye, considering that last night I cried in front of him. I hate that emotion! He seemed to notice and he asked

"What is wrong, Ichigo-San?" he asked and we sat down near a tree close to the edge of the bank. I kept my head down and replied quietly

"Because I cried in front of you. I don't like looking weak like that" he laughed his funny laugh and said

"Ichigo! That's why you look down? It's fine, crying isn't weak, it shows how you're feeling, nothing at all showing your weakness!" I turned and looked at him and he smiled gently, that made me smile. "You know what, Ichigo!" he asked looking at me and the lake.

"Oh, no. Not that!" I said knowing he was going to through with his plan to teach me to swim.

"Yes! Of course Ichigo! No way am I letting you get out of that! You need it! Besides I order you! As your captain I say so!" he played around,

"Sir Yes, sir!" I saluted and he lifted some of his garments so they wouldn't get as wet and he stepped into the water; he motioned me to come along. I took in a deep breath, took my shoes and socks off. Thank god I was wearing my school uniform, and I took a step into the cool water, and I felt shocked by how good it felt.

"What do you know? I didn't think it would that easy to get you in the water." he smiled and I replied

"Me either." he took my hand and helped me get a little further out, enough to where he can help me swim. Each step in the water was easier with him,

"Hehheh, you're doing well, Ichigo! Now, just kick your legs so you can afloat, use your arms to keep your head above the water." I looked at him and said

"It's that simple? I would've attempted it a long time ago if it was that simple!"

"Heh! Really? Do you want to try it?" he asked me and I took a deep breath and swam over to him. I was surprised how easy it was and Soji grabbed my arm to help support me when I got to him and he smiled," Your a natural! A very fast learner!" he then helped for most of the day with swimming. We got tired and we were really soaked to the bone. Well, duh. We went ashore and laid in the sun. I looked toward Soji and he was looking at the sky, I smiled and decided,

'Maybe it would be better here, after all no school work, and I can spar whenever I want and no scolding from parents.' we gazed the sky in long silence before I finally spoke up

"Soji... thank-you." he looked back at me and smiled

"It's not problem, Ichigo. I'm glad to help." he then helped me up and I was still soaked, he laughed "Heheh, I don't think we should practice swimming in your uniform for your classes. Maybe we should go back so you don't catch a cold."

"Alright. That would be embarrassing on my part if my friends from school found out I caught a cold." I said and we walked back to headquarters and I changed into a blue kimono and put my hair in a pony-tail. I went to hang my uniform out back and I thought

'At least I don't need to get them washed now.' I shook out my skirt and I felt a slam against my ankle and I looked down and Saizo was there, I smiled and quickly hung my skirt and I picked up Saizo

"Aww, Saizo, where's your play mate, Hm?" I said to him and I sat on the walk way. "I suppose I'm gonna have to feed you a little later, huh?" I let Saizo sit on my lap and I looked up at the clouds "It is pretty nice out today." I gazed and I thought maybe Ayu needed some help with the dinner. So I set Saizo down and I waved bye to him and went to see Ayu.

"Ayu? Do you help with anything?" she looked at me and smiled,

"Well of course, Ichigo. I could always use your help. Hm? You're wearing something other than your uniform? Heh, it looks good on you." I blushed and thanked her and we started working on some broiled fish, stewed vegetables, and some nice white rice. "By the way, where were you? And your hair is kind of damp."

"Uh...I was kind of learning how to swim with Soji." I blushed again, letting my hair fall in front of my face to hide my embarrassment from her. She moved my hair from my face and she said

"Ichigo! You don't have to be so self-conscience about it. And its something most people have problems with swimming, and with Mr. Okita? Do you fancy him?" I blushed a deeper red.

"I- uh..." I was about to say when Sano and Shinpachi came in

"Oh, Ichigo!The demon vice commander wishes to see you!" Shinpachi said as Sano picked me up and dragged/carried me to Hijikata's room. For once I was grateful with that! 'Thank-you!' I thought to myself.

"Here she is! All safe and sound!" they said as I growled and made a scary face at them and they ran off. I had to do it.

"Um, you wanted to see me?" I asked and he nodded,

"I was thinking that you should patrol the east side of town, for a good couple of hours so you could get some experience in." he looked at me and I replied asking

"Am I going alone?"

"There will be another group near by on their patrol runs as well if you need any help."

"Yes, sir." I bowed my head and went to change into my Shinsengumi uniform. And I grabbed my two swords and left, I gazed around and listened to mummers saying stuff like ' A women as a member?' and 'She is a member?' I turned a corner and bumped into a man with black clothes and right hair covering over his right eye. I didn't see his face very good, he was wearing a hat.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." I said moving out of the way and I looked back and he was staring at me, I looked foreword again and continued. It wasn't so bad out and I stopped and looked around thinking ' Oiy I don't even know what to look for or do! Why did Hijikata send me instead of someone more experience? *anime tears*' I then heard Soji's voice

"Oh! Ichigo! I didn't know you were out here too! Do you want to go on patrol together?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure its better than going alone." I said and we continued patrolling. "How long do you usually patrol?"

"Well, it usually varies from different times. Sometimes all day, others only a block." he replied "So Mr. Hijikata said for you to go on patrol?"

"Yeah, but he said I should patrol by myself." I imitated him. And he chuckled

"That sounds like Mr. Hijikata." he said and we started heading back to headquarters and we changed into our normal clothes. My uniform was still damp, so I stayed in my kimono and I decided to sit around outside and look for Saizo. His nose is fun to poke for some very odd reason.

"Hey! Ichigo!" I heard Shinpachi yell

"Hm? What is it?" I asked

"So, how are things between you and Soji?" he asked winking at me

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked trying not to blush

"You know what I'm talking about! You two are always together! You two sleep with each other! Who knows in the near future you guys might even-" he started to say as I kicked him in the face

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I said blushing and trying to hold my tongue from saying something I could regret.

"Yes, Ichigo we did. But even so... denial is very suspicious! You two are probably having fun aren't you?" He asked as I blushed and I grabbed a big hunk of wood and chasing Shinpachi with it.

"Get back here! You little jerk!" I yelled and Shinpachi hid behind Sano.

"What did Shinpachi do? I thought you only did this with puppy-boy!" he laughed with his tongue thing again.

"Argh! Tetsu is a brat! Shinpachi is a jerk!" I threw the wood down and stomped off and turned a corner. And laid up against the wall and blushed a very deep red. 'W-why are they even teasing me like that! I mean nothings going on between me and Soji like that!' I shut my eyes in embarrassment and when I opened them again Soji was there, he looked like he was waiting for some reaction,

"Uh, Soji? What do you need?" I asked

"Did Mr. Nagakura say something mean to you?" wow, on the dot.

"He was teasing me, about me and you again, with the whole relationship thing."

"Well, like I said, they only want a reaction from you. Come on! Let's go see what Mr. Hijikata is up to!" He helped me up and we left to go find Hijikata.

To be continued...

**This chapter's going to be in two parts, kind of like how the episodes are set up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

Based on Ryo p2 / filler

It was becoming sunset close to dark but still light. Soji and I heard grinding, like stone on stone,

"Mr. Hijikata?" Soji asked as he opened Hijikata's door and we went in "What is that you got there? Is it a secret?" he asked and I followed and kneeled by Soji as he then said "Come on!"

"Yeah! Can you tell us?" I asked Soji and I gave a puppy face and Hijikata grunted in defeat and said

"It's medicine, for enervation." he said and Soji and I looked at each other and we both asked

"'Enervation?'"

"Eases coughing, and gives strength. I was a medicine peddler after all." Hijikata said and Soji giggled

"Aw, there's no reason for you to hide that," Soji then said

"Yeah, where I come from being a medicine peddler is quite common." I said referring to our pharmacists and doctors,

"Well, I guest we'll be ok if everyone catches colds, then" Soji said as we watched Hijikata make this medicine. I watched him and Hijikata finished as the night wore on. He handed me the medicine and asked me to try it. I nodded in approval and handed it to Soji and he tried it,

"So what do you two think of the medicine?" Hijikata asked and I nodded smiling and Soji replied

"It's good! I think it will be very effective"

"Let me see." Hijikata took a sip and he grunted and looked like he was trying not to blush. Me and Soji giggled,

"You're so honest Mr. Hijikata! Thought they do say good medicine does have a bitter taste."

"Reporting in sir, it seems a patrol group was attacked by ronin." a member then said

"The location?" Hijikata opened the door and asked

"Along the dry riverbed of Shijo." the patrol guy said

"And how many?"

"The word is 4-5 people"

"Alright, you can return to your post"

"Yes, sir." the guy said and Soji and I looked at each other and stood up.

"I guess we'd better go then." Soji said, "Ichigo go get your katana," he said and I nodded. I then went to my room and grabbed it and met up with Hijikata and Soji.

We reached the river bed and looked around, nobody was there. I went towards the water and no evidence shows any one was here.

"Nothing here!" I shouted and the boys walked up to me and Soji said

"Well that's strange, I'm pretty sure that they said this was the place."

"Yeah," Hijikata replied

"Doesn't this seem kind of strange? Do you think this was-" I was starting to say as we then felt the wind pick up and we heard someone saying this strange incantation. We drew our swords and the words were getting louder,

"What is this?" Hijikata asked and Soji responded

"We're in trouble now..." and he went a little closer to me. I then heard a strange chime and there was a giant being coming towards us,

"Ahh!" I shouted and the guys looked over and saw the being too, it swung its blade and the guys dodged it while I blocked and was knocked back in the water,

"Ichigo!" I heard Soji yell and I looked over at him just before falling in the water.

Soji's Pov:

"Ichigo!" I shouted as she hit the water and I quickly looked back at our opponent.

'A monster!' I thought as Mr. Hijikata said

"I can't move my body the way I want!" We stared at the enemy and we heard Mr. Yamanami shout and come to our aid but he was knocked back. Then Hajime ran up to it and struck, but it didn't have any effect, he then threw a dagger at the trees and there was a man there and the monster disappeared, when me and Mr. Hijikata were able to move again, we searched the bank for Ichigo, but she was nowhere to be found. I then clenched my fists and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, Soji. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Mr. Hijikata said, and I nodded as we talked to Mr. Yamanami, and Hajime. 'Ichigo...' I thought as we walked back to headquarters.

Ichigo's Pov:

I sank and I saw the same stars and galaxies I had seen before, the same reds and greens. I then found myself back in water and I tried swimming up remembering what Soji has taught me, I wasn't in the same area, this place has tall buildings and bright lights. Home! I quickly swam ashore and coughed up the water and rested on the sandy beach and was breathing in and out and I sat up and started walking home. I came upon my house and opened the door, and the lights were on in the dinning room, I slowly walked in and my mother was crying and my father was hugging her

"W-we lost one daughter and now..." my mother was saying as I quietly said

"Mom... I, uh..." and they quickly looked around and my mom ran up to me and was smothering me in hugs, but I hugged her back anyway, I missed as much as she missed me. My father then walked over to me and for the first time in years he hugged me. And I hugged him back too.

"Ichigo! Where were you? What happened, Fuji said that you fell over the side of a boat and when they jumped in to save you they couldn't find you!" my mother said

"It's like you said. But, when I fell in, I saw red and green and blue galaxies and I woke up in a fertile green land. With shrine-like buildings and I was taken back to... Shinsengumi headquarters and a women name Ayumu took care of me." I said and they stared at me in shock and like I was crazy. "I... take it you don't believe me..." I said quietly "I'm going to bed now," I said looking over a clock. It was 9:06 P.M and they nodded as I went upstairs and went in my room. It looked the same as ever, the only difference was that it was dusty and that my calendar was a month and a half off, I looked around at my furniture and I went into my dresser and changed out of the kimono, and I realized that I had my sheath and no sword, meaning I dropped my sword somewhere. I set it on the top of my desk and back over to change, I had a balcony so I set the kimono out for it to dry and I gazed out at the ocean, I realized that there was a full moon out, making the water crystal clear, I went back in and to my closet setting out my extra school clothes for tomorrow, I then went to lay on my bed and I fell asleep wondering if Soji and Mr. Hijikata made it out alright.

"Ichigo! Hunny! It's time to get up for school. I let the school know that you just came back." My mother said and I slowly got up,

"Alright, mom." I said and I stood up and changed into my school uniform. I went downstairs and went to the refrigerator remembering that Ayu won't be making breakfast for me. I pulled out a juice carton, I wasn't all that hungry, and I went to school by myself until I heard Fuji and Tenma come running at me.

"IIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGOO!" Fuji yelled and hugged me" What happened to you I thought something terrible happened to you!"

"I uh... Don't remember." I said as we went to homeroom and sat down. It was math class and we had an entrance exam. The teacher told me to do the best as I could. I looked at the questions and realized it was no different than the physics of using a sword. 'Well this might be easier than I thought' I thought as I finished a few minutes before everyone and I looked out the window and thought of Soji and all of a sudden out of nowhere I coughed so hard it hurt. I felt all eyes on me and the teacher asked if I was ok and I nodded saying I must be catching a cold. And he let it go and I went through the rest of the day with hoards of people asking me what happened. I plainly said I couldn't remember anything.

I went home and sat down in my room doing homework and I couldn't keep my mind on my work,

The next couple of days were the same routine; I then said I wasn't feeling the greatest and stayed home sitting on my balcony.

"Why do I feel heart sick?" I asked myself

"Maybe it's someone that you like that you miss?" my mom asked and I quickly turned

"How long were you there?" I asked and she giggled

"Not long." she said as she sat down next to me "I do believe you about what you said, you father is saying his common sense crap. So tell me about him. What's his name and what is he like?" she asked and I said

"Soji Okita, he is a fun and childish kind of guy, he is like a kid. He loves playing games with kids and he loves sweets"

"Soji...Okita? Of the Shinsengumi?" she asked and I nodded "I never expected that! Well, I am sick of you moping around, why don't you go see him again?"

"You believe me mom?" I asked and she nodded

"I had made a promise to listen to you. So I'll let you go, only if you promise me something." she said

"What is it?" I replied and she then said

"You come back once in awhile and you introduce me to the lucky guy!"

"I promise!" I said grabbing a backpack and putting in some extra stuff, my mother gave me a water proof bag, I changed into my school uniform, grabbed my sheath and I ran towards the balcony. Since there was already a big body of ocean there anyway, I took a deep breath and jumped in the water.

I passed threw those galaxies and above me there was a body of water and I came up, seeing what I saw the first time I came here, my heart was racing with excitement and I was kind of nervous. What if they didn't recognize me? I mean, what if I was in a situation where every time I left, they forgot about me or something like that? I went towards the headquarters. I peeked inside and Tetsu was sweeping and he glanced up and shouted

"It's Ichigo!" he then ran towards me and knocked down hugging me "Where the hell were you? We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Tetsu." I said as Sano, Shinpachi, and Heisuke came out and they were excited too.

"She's back!" they said and they ran towards me and Sano picked me up and hugged me, "You moron! Where were you? Everyone was wondering if made it out alright! If you do that again, I swear I'll beat you!" Sano shouted and I glanced over to my right and Soji was there holding Saizo. Sano put me down and I walked over to him and we stared at each other for a few seconds and I spoke up

"Sorry I disappeared like that, Soji." and he put his left hand on my shoulder, and he smiled his cute smile and he replied

"As long your back it's fine!" he said and we walked off to see Ayu. And the moment we walked in Ayu hugged me so tight I thought I was suffocating.

"Ichigo! I was so worried!" she said and I replied for the 100th millionth time and Soji left

"I'm sorry." and she helped me with my back pack. And we went to my room and set my stuff down; Soji then came back with my sword,

"You dropped this." he said handing it to me and I sheathed it.

"Thank-you. Soji" I said and then Soji explained that Hijikata wanted to see me. I was a little nervous; he could be very scary at times. We came up to Hijikata's room and Soji said

"Mr. Hijikata! Ichigo is back!"

"So I've heard. Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded and sat down

"I found out how to get back home, so I, uh would like to request that I go home every once an awhile, please take my request into consideration." I said and he sighed

"Well, you could've bailed on us when you had the chance, but you didn't. So I will. You can go home whenever you feel is necessary and I want you to say when you return." he said

"Thank-you!" I said bowing and I said to Soji "You wanna go spar? I haven't spared in a couple days" he nodded and we got our sparing clothes on and we went into the training hall and grabbed bakutos and went into our sparing stances, we started sparing and I said to Soji

"My mother wants to meet you!" I blocked one of his strikes and he replied

"Really? I'd like to meet her too!" he blocked my strike and we continued practicing and we stopped when it started getting dark and when Ayu had said dinner was ready. After we ate, I went to my room and set my clothes in my closet and my extra copies of my school books near a desk in my room and I took off my shoes and placed them near the door and I rolled out my bed and I laid down and I fell asleep glad to be back here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh meh gosh! HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!**

Chapter 12

Based on Plot~

It was the next day and Soji woke me up insisting that I go on patrol with him and two others.

"Hey... sorry to wake you Ichigo! But, why don't you go on patrol with me and 2 others!"

"Alright, let me change..." I said and he nodded and he left me to change and got in my Shinsengumi uniform and grabbed my two swords and met up with the others. After morning to early afternoon, Soji finally stopped and said

"Well, that outta be enough patrolling for now. You two back on ahead. And Ichigo why don't you come with me?" I nodded and the two behind us said

"Sir!" and I followed him to a candy shop, I gazed at the candy.

"Ah! Cinnamon cookies! 5 color peas! Good fortune twists! Oh, and Soy candy sticks! Decisions, decisions!" I said excitedly

"Ah!" Soji smiled and I felt someone staring so I looked behind me and there was this brown-haired and brown-eyed girl in a pink kimono staring at Soji I kind of growled a little and Soji looked at me and looked where I was looking and he shrugged it off when he couldn't see what I was seeing and said

"Excuse me! Two bags of this hard candy, please!" and we grabbed the candy and Soji said for me to pay for it I groaned but paid anyway and we headed back to H.Q and we managed to catch Tetsu in the act of actually working. Shocking I know!

"Hi there Tetsu! Working hard I see?" Soji asked and Tetsu replied

"Oh, Mr. Okita, Ichigo! Are you guys on patrol?" he then asked and Soji motioned for him to come over to us.

"Your paw." Soji said holding out his hand and Tetsu gave a 'what?' look so I pointed to my hand and Tetsu placed his hand on Soji's and Soji fixed it to where it was cupped and Soji gave him a big handful of candy and Soji said

"It's a secret ok?" Soji asked and Tetsu replied

"Right!" and then I said playfully

"You better like it! I paid for it with my money!" and me and Soji walked off waving and we walked around and I heard him cough and I asked if he was ok

"Are you alright, Soji?" and he nodded

"Just kind of swallowed and choked"

"Heheh." I laughed we met up with Tatsu and he was caring documents.

"Oh! Tatsunasuke!" Soji called and he glanced over at me and Soji

"Are you finished with your rounds then Mr. Okita and Ichigo? Thank you for hard work."

"Thanks for your hard work sorting out all those documents!" Soji said and I followed in

"It must've been hard!"

"But this is truly an odd place to be bumping into you, Ryoma." Soji said and I glanced over at a bush and a strange man popped out and I went all wide eyed as the man said

"Hey, Okkie! Long time no see! Aren't you as quinsome as ever!" Wha...?

"Ha-ha! I still have no clue what you're saying! Just the same as ever!" Soji said waving his hands and suddenly drew his sword and lunged at the guy and the man blocked Soji's attack with a pistol and they had a stare off for a few moments' and they pulled away

"You're greetings are as violent as ever!" the man said and Soji replied

"Yes! And as luck would have it I am on duty right now, so I can't over look this and let you just go your way, Sakamoto." and whistled pretty loud and quite a few members came out "To think wanted Ryoma, would visit Shinsengumi head quarters of his own will, did you happen to find someone else you wanted to 'scout' as you call it?"

"Hey, man, don't worry! I'm still scouting you too, Okkie! But I think I found two new ones I wanna recruit as well! Oh, I see you brought in a cute lady as well, she must be as talented as you for you guys to have let her in, this place is a treasure trove of some nice talent!" he said and Soji replied

"You think so? I'm glad to hear that, well, Ryoma you can take a good long look from your cell." the others seemed to agree with that and I drew out my blade and Ryoma said

"I'll have to say 'no thank you!' " and he raised his pistol and we tensed up and he shot two members in their knees and with the noise being so loud I covered my ears and flinched, my ears were ringing and I felt someone grab my waist and I dropped my sword and we were suddenly on the wall, I looked up and it was Ryoma,

"Soji!" I muttered and I heard Soji shout

"Capture him! Surround all the walls! Do not fear him or his gun! And don't let him take off with her! Now go!" I looked back and he a worried look on his face and Tatsu ran towards the two men that were shot. And the man, Ryoma then shouted

"Hey, Dragon boy! I guess it's a cheerio and good bye for today. I'll come again so say 'hi' to Iron boy for me. I am a Japanese, Ryoma Sakamoto! And some-day soon I'm going to be the peace maker of Japan. So you people better watch out! Someday Japan will be reborn whether you like it or not!" he then threw me back and Soji caught me and the other members ran off after Ryoma. And Soji set me down and we stood up,

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Soji asked and I nodded grabbing my sword and sheathing it and Tatsu asked

"Mr. Okita, so who in the world was that guy?"

"So your not acquaintances?" Soji asked back and Tatsu replied no. "A tosa ronin, his name is Ryoma Sakamoto. A master of the Hogashinn single sword-style and had once served as the head-teacher of Kotchiba. But he disserted his clan and he's had many dealings with the loyalists. In other words, a dangerous man of consequence. And about the only other thing we know about is that he's a very funny person. If you have that sense of humor." Soji and I then walked off and I said

"Man, I am totally humiliated!" and Soji looked confused "I was taken hostage!" I said and he sighed

"Those things happen. It wasn't your fault; I didn't think he would go after you, so I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize... I should study if you don't mind! Since I'm going back and forth, I need to keep my ability to think up!" I said heading into my room and I changed into my school uniform and grabbed my math book and went into Ayu's kitchen, "Ayu? Do you mind if I study here?"

"Oh, no! Study away!" she said and I sat down and opened my book and looked threw my book at what we were learning a couple days ago. A few minutes later Tetsu came in with a girl, 'Brown hair... brown eyes... pink kimono... she seems familiar... I guess I'm tired' I thought as Tetsu introduced her as 'Hotaru'. I smiled and thought she wouldn't be much trouble. Until I then heard her ask

"So what things do Gallant Master Okita like?" I perked up

"Gallant?" I yelled out and Ayu asked

"Do you... fancy Mr. Okita?"

"N-no its not..." she then ran off and I fumed

"She better well not," I muttered walked out, 'Wait' I stopped for a second 'Did I just become jealous?' I sighed and started walking towards Soji's room and I saw her and Soji walking around his room showing her around. I heard him said to her

"Oh! Don't say anything mean to Ichigo! She wears this red uniform if you haven't seen her yet. She's a bit sensitive. Heheh, she'll go after you with or with out a katana." he laughed and I smirked at the thought and I walked towards them

"Soji!" I smiled and went up to him and whispered 'Go after you with or without a katana?'

'Future warning.' he whispered and I nodded

'Good thinking' I then whispered and Hotaru left and Soji and I were thinking the same thing and we snatched the Shinsengumi documents and stored them in Soji's room and I sat in his room with him and I sat down looking threw the math book again. And Soji asked to look at it

"Hey, can I see what you're reading?" he sounded excited

"It's not exactly reading and you might get headaches for a month looking at this but... if you insist." I handed him the book and his face went blank

"You can have it back" he said and I giggled

"It's a lot easier than it looks. If you are new to it though it can be a wee bit stressful and overwhelming." I said and whispered 'Good thinking with the documents, she has just entered Kondo's room' he nodded and we heard a cat yell and then a crash 'Random' I thought as we heard Hotaru giving an excuse to Ayu, and I heard her say 'Gallant' once again and flinched before I heard 'Got a look from the next room' my blood boiled and I smirked when I heard Ayu mutter

"Mr. Okita is the least of your problems! Ichigo will have a fit at you, if you're not careful"

"Soji?..." I said quietly.

"Hm? What is it, Ichigo?" he asked sitting up on his bed

"Do you think I'm that violent?" I asked turning away from him for a sec and he giggled

"Of, course not! You're just high-spirited! That's what makes you, well you!" I smiled and set my book down explained what I did when I got back home and how boring it was,

"Oh! When I go back, I'll bring back candy and chocolate! You'll love it!"

"Really? I'm looking forward to it then." he continued to listen as I rambled and after awhile we both fell asleep and for some strange and random reason, I dreamed that Hotaru was trying to escape and as she jumped over a wall she landed wrong as klutzy as she is muttered 'Owww' . Strange and Random. I then had for the first time a dream of Soji. Does this mean that I truly love him? He'd laugh at me if said anything like that, so I decided to keep it quiet as long as possible. I was waking up from a cold breeze and realized how chilly it was, I kind of shuttered a little, and I then felt myself being picked up and then set down again and I was covered with a blanket, I opened my eyes a crack and I realized how close he was to me, I tried to let myself look like as if I were still sleeping wondering what'll happen next, I then heard heavy breathing as if he fell asleep and I turned my head towards him and he was, I smiled and fell back asleep the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**I GOTS REVIEWS! 8D **

**AH HA! SO that's game! Your gay panty thieves! **

**~ Elle from Aoi House**

Chapter 13

Based on Big Brother/ Gaze

It was the next morning when Soji shook me gently waking me up

"Ichigo, wake up!" Soji said quietly

"Hm? Soji...What is it Soji?" I asked and I kind of almost dozed off again, he shook me again and said

"Ichigo! You're going to get lazy!" I opened my eyes and I looked outside it was very bright out. I shot out of bed asking

"How long was I asleep, Soji?" and I noticed that I was sleeping in his bed. I looked down as if I were tired and lightly blushed,

"Oh, it's close to afternoon." he said and I jumped up and Soji laughed. "I didn't think that getting up was that important to you!"

"I just haven't slept in for a very long while; it just caught me by surprised!" I said and Soji said that Hijikata wants me to watch Tetsu do the laundry later making sure he gets it done and he stays there doing it. I sighed and nodded going to my room to brush my hair, "*sigh* Why do I have to watch him..." I quietly said and I grabbed my English book and met up with Tetsu out back.

"What are you doing out here, Ichigo? And what are you reading?" he then asked me pointing to my book.

"Oh, this is one of my books that I study with and I was forced here to watch you, to make sure you don't wander off." I said and he groaned and I watched him do the washing and asked

"So where did you go? That time you disappeared." and I looked back at him

"I was back at home. Except home is not as fun as being here. But, I am going to have to go back every once an a while," I gloomed

"Why? Why not stay here? You seem to like it here and you seem much happier around Mr. Okita" he said and I played dumb and stated

"Really? I do? Any way, I still have to be able to get in a good college. A higher level of schooling," I explained and he nodded and we went to the front of the headquarters to dry the clothes, I read through my book and I heard Tetsu mumble.

"I wash and I wash and there's no end!" he then grabbed 2 towels " Alright, Tetsunosuke Ichimarua style, secret double dry technique." he started swinging the towels in a circular direction but lost the flow, and threw the towels he already washed and hung to fall to the floor,

"That was your fault," I said sticking my nose back into my book,

"Man, that's just great." Tetsu mumbled and started to get up when he suddenly noticed Hijikata, and bursted up.

"Not only are you useless at tea making but at laundry too, redo it." Hijikata said and walked off, Tetsu looked at all the clothes and I sighed 'Well this means more studying English for me.' we then heard a little girl and he mother talking to each other and Tetsu looked like he saw someone he knew and was standing there. I thought maybe that girl, Saya. A few minutes later, the 3 jokers and Saito, surprisingly kidnapped Tetsu and they said for him to spar Saito,

"Guys! He has to do the laundry and if he doesn't I get in trouble!" I said and Tetsu almost agreed

"Yeah, how is it that I have to spar with Mr. Saito?"

"Hey, you moron! What you being so picky for?" Sano said

"That's right! Hajime sparing with you for practice might be something only once a year if that." Shinpachi added

"Oh, yeah! You can even call it a miracle." Heisuke said

"So learn from him puppy-boy." Sano said and I got suspicious, 'Why are they so intent on him sparing?'

"I don't know what's going on but, Mr. Saito is it ok with you?" Tetsu asked

"I don't mind it." Saito replied and Tetsu got excited

"Alright, in that case...guess I'll just have to give it my all, won't I?" he then got into a sparing stance and looked as if he was figuring out some sort of strategy. Tetsu then started charging towards Saito

"I see it; it seems that there is someone can't forget about even for one bleeding moment." Saito then said which made Tetsu flinch and lose his focus for a moment and Saito nicked the bamboo sword out of his hand. Tetsu looked as if he was in pain and he looked where the sword landed and he ran towards it. He then shouted

"O-one more time."

"And yet no matter how much you wish for it, you will not be able to see that person." Saito continued

"Mr. Saito, just what are you talking about?" Tetsu asked and the jokers started laughing, 'I knew it' I thought

"Come on, Tetsu. Now you're just playin dumb." Shinpachi said

"We know all about it." Heisuke added and Saito continued saying

"I see it..."

"So like I was asking-"

"Not the eyes of the deceased, but those of the living."

"W-what do you mean? Who's eyes?" Tetsu asked

"It all happened in the past." Saito said and he looked like something was wrong and Saito struck a serious blow causing him to be rendered unconscious. Shinpachi started waving a towel in front of him and I started biting my nails a little, starting to freak out a bit. We then heard

"TEETTTTTSSSSSUUUUU!" from Tatsu, and he ran in and noticed an unconscious Tetsu

"Tatsu" Sano said and Shinpachi said

"Yeah, so, I think Hajime may have accidently got a bit serious and..."

"It was a bamboo sword, but it might have gotten a bit dicey if he wasn't wearing any protectors... he he, just kidding" Heisuke said and Tatsu ran over to Tetsu

"Hey, Tetsu get a hold of yourself!"

'No...no thanks I'm so totally stuffed from dinner,' we faintly heard Tetsu say

"*sigh* well that's a relief, no concussions." I said and I got up and started walking out and I was caught by Soji "... They did it! The jokers kidnapped him!" I groaned, and Soji laughed, "What?" he shook his head and Saito walked out and Soji said

"How unexpected, for you to be delivering a serious blow like that? The little guy was pretty fast, wasn't he?"

"He just, surprised me a little," he replied and walked off, Soji and I looked in the training hall and we heard from the 3 jokers,

"We're sorry,"

"Heh, Heh, bettcha they won't bother Tetsu in pranks for a while."

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Soji said and when Tetsu woke up, I went back to watching Tetsu finish the laundry. After that I walked to my room and sat down at my desk and looked at my chemistry book.

"Ichigo. What are you looking at now?" Soji came in; he had Saizo with him, and asked me

"Another book you're going to regret looking at" I replied smiling,

"Can I see?" he asked and I nodded and he handed me Saizo and I handed him my book, after a few moments he looked as confused as a kid getting introduced to physics. I giggled and he handed me back my book and I gave him Saizo and we walked towards the pig pen where we saw Tatsu feeding the pigs.

"You're covering for, Tetsu? That can't be fun." Soji said

"That can't be fun at all!" I added and we walked over to Tatsu.

"Ah, that's ok." Tatsu said and Soji set Saizo down near the food and Soji sat down saying

"Heh, There you go, Saizo, eat up!" I sat down next to Soji and he glanced over at me,

"Uh, Mr. Okita, Ichigo, uh, Tetsu, where do you suppose he went out to?" Tatsu asked

"Um, I haven't exactly heard myself, but Mr. Yamanami is with him, so I'm sure he's fine."

"I agree!" I added and Tatsu looked a little more worried.

"Of course, you're right"

"But does it bother you?" Soji asked and Tatsu replied

"Yes, well…"

"Hehehhe, you know Tatsunosuke, you act almost as if you're Tetsu's father." Soji said and Tatsu looked at Soji and kind of blushed "So would it be safe to assume that all brothers are like that? The only sibling I have is an older sister so I don't really know,"

"Well he... I was the one who...oh! That is, our father asked me to take care of Tetsu, that's why."

"I see then," Soji said and Saizo acting like he was trying to get our attention and ran off towards the corner.

"What was that about?" Tatsu asked

"I don't know" Soji said, me and Soji then got up and walked over to Saizo "There, there, Saizo" we then kind of walked around the corner and Sano and Shinpachi were there talking

"That sure went well" Sano said

"Yeah, he should be coming a bit more refreshed eh?" Shinpachi said

"Re...freshed..." I flatly said

"But you know I haven't been there in a while either, I wish I've could've gone, to Shimabara." Sano said

"SHIMABARA? IS THIS TRUE? IS THIS REALLY TRUE?" Tatsu shouted and I flinched 'That had an echo…' and Shinpachi only replied

"Oh, yeah, sorry man, I had no idea they'd settle on things so easily. Sannin and Heisuke are with him, so I'm sure there won't be any problems." he said as Tatsu looked utterly miserable, so miserable that his soul looked as if it was trying to leave it's body, and me being the evil person I am( just kidding on the evil part) poked his soul like popping a bubble as Sano said

"Yeah, the only problem would be if he wasn't quite up to it!" Sano and Shinpachi started laughing, Tatsu looked even more miserable

"Shimabara ... it's a den of inequity." Tatsu said

"Yeah" they said

"And by inequity, I mean philandering!" he continued

"Uh, hello!" they also continued

"And philandering means..." Tatsu then said thinking about something as his skull looked a smidge bigger and I flicked Tatsu's head as the boys yelled "Hello?" Tatsu then said "Mr. Harada, Mr. Nagakura, Mr. Okita, and Ichigo, thank-you for everything you've done for me. I'm going now... to Shimabara" he said with a determined look. The guys and I had a blank look on our faces and I then said

"You do that then!" I replied,

"Our late mother and father raised Tetsu with the up most care for 13 years, these 2 demoterous years I've dedicated to see that he grows up healthy and pure!" 'Tatsu… no one grows up healthy and pure…' "I don't recall raising him to be a man who would give up his chastity to some stranger from who knows where! Noooo!" he shouted going through a wall "Onward to Shimabara!" The guys and I looked threw the wall that has been destroyed and I said

"I think... I'll go follow him and make sure he doesn't cause an up roar," I said running after him. After a good few minutes I shouted "Damn it, Tatsu! Wait up!" We then made it to Shimabara, Tatsu was asking about Tetsu and I glanced over to a man wearing black clothes, was staring over at Tatsu

"Please I beg of you, before he travels down an erroneous path!" Tatsu then shouted and I slapped my forehead and shook my head and the woman at the front desk told us where to go to find Tetsu and Tatsu ran towards the room and I followed him and he was crying and Tetsu looked so embarrassed, I giggled and I noticed the boy stood up and I looked next to me and that man I noticed was there, and he emanated a strange feeling that I've felt once before, pure fear, now that I think about it he looked like the guy that helped kill my sister in front of me, I backed up a couple of steps and he seemed to notice and I ran past him back towards headquarters.

I got back there and I was shaking with so much fear, I decided that I needed to go back home and I went to Hijikata trying to calmly say that I needed to go home and he nodded and I left, Soji was in front of me and asked if I was alright I shook my head out of honesty and said I needed a few days to myself and I went to the nearest river and jumped in and I came home. I walked in my house and everyone else was asleep so I went to my room and I crawled into my bed and I wouldn't stop shaking as the though of that man who killed my sis, and the man from Shimabara looking alike and possibly acting similar, gave me nightmares that night.

**Microsoft pulled a funny on me XD **

'**Who's and eye?' I love you Microsoft!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just got the best review of my life! 8'D It made me go awwww! X3 Thank you, Princesa de la Luna! I will consider doing all that! And I'll post a pic of Ichigo Akai on Deviant art soon!**

Chapter 14

Based on Thoughts

I woke up from the horrible nightmare of my sister's death that has been in my dreams through out the night, sweating from fear, I sat up and walked over to the doors to the balcony and opened them letting the wind come in. It still was black out, I gazed over and looked at my clock and it was 5:04. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, thinking that this part of my nightmare was over, I fell back asleep only to see that man's face once again. It was around noonish when my mother came in, carrying a couple laundry baskets.

"Hm? I didn't know you came back, Ichigo." my mother said as she set the laundry near my closet before sitting down next to me "Is anything wrong? You look at little down..." I shook my head and she didn't press the issue and took one of the baskets before leaving me.

Soji's Pov:

When Ichigo left, I noticed that she kept a straight look on her face, but her eyes... looked scared, confused, and seemed somewhat frail. As if she was hiding something terrible. I didn't press anything from her as she left and said that she'll be back soon. I wanted to know what happened with Tetsu and Ichigo for them to have the same reaction. So I went to see Tatsu and he had a very odd look on his face, so I decided to sneak up on him and surprise him. When he noticed I was there, he didn't react.

"May... I help you?" he asked

"Hmmmm, that was no good. You know that was defiantly not a Tatsunosuke face." I said

"Do you really, think so?" he replied

"I wonder, what in the world could've spared a response like that." I said grabbing a cup of tea and Tatsu also grabbed a cup and replied

"Well, seems puberty's got him moody, it's become a bad habit of sorts, by tomorrow I'm sure-" he started to say as I interrupted him

"No! I didn't Tetsu, I meant you,"

"Hahe, was my face really that...odd just now?" he asked

"Hm, well to be perfectly honest, it's not so much about what you're thinking, but more about what you've might have seen to make you show it on your face, that's what bothers me. What, Tetsu seen, as well as what you've seen. And...same with, Ichigo. She's not so much different from you, with her face last night..." I trailed off

"Mr. Okita, curiosity is fine and good, but could I possibly implore you, not to ask Tetsu about yesterday when he wakes up? Because well, how should I put this... it evolved nothing but a whole mess of bad influences, and with Ichigo, well, I don't know what was going through her mind, she... well..."

"Could that be, why you've been trying so hard to forget the incident?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I don't think Tetsu will be so ready to forget, so what now? You're busy trying to forget it all, he might just decide to take upon himself to seek out exactly who it was that killed his parents." I said and thought 'Ichigo might do the same because of what happened last night,'

"You're encourage able." Tatsu said sitting down outside "If you know all that, I guess I'll get right to the point, this is a problem for me and my brother, so we don't need anyone interfering, not even you Mr. Okita. And if you're concerned about Ichigo, you should go ask about it to her."

"I'm sorry, if what I said offended you, I am sorry. But, Tatsu, the tragedy that befell your family is far too big to be tucked away in your heart all alone, it would be too much for anyone." 'Even Ichigo's starting to show some of her pain, even if she doesn't know it. She's barley told me even a scratch of what she had seen happen to her sister. I'm sure there's more that she isn't ready to say'

"This may sound, cold-hearted, but I have no intention of seeking comfort with him. To say nothing of avenging their death's with him. Living in the absence of any kin for two years, has forced me to adopt a constructive personality, see to be perfectly honest here, rather than mourn past tragedy, my concern was to able to eat tomorrow, I was thinking primarily about money instead of my parents, I really am such a thankless son aren't I? About the only thing, a son like me could do for them at that point, was to live well, and raise Tetsu to become a respectable adult. Though I really had no clue, what Tetsu was thinking then."

"I think that should be more than enough, to allow your parents to rest in peace."

"I have no choice, but to make him forget, if I am to keep him out of harms way from now on, then I have no choice. But still, I don't know, just the hell was up with that man?" he said as he hit the wall "Why am I not aloud to make steady progress? Why is something always getting in my way? And that Tetsu is a big part of it as usual. He has no idea what I go through! He even tagged along with me into the Shinsengumi! So what if you become strong? How is that going to change anything?" he was saying as I then started to take a sip "Great so you get your revenge! You become strong enough to do that, you have all that damn strength and then-"

"*cough* cough*" he was interrupted by my coughing "Sorry, seems some tea went down the wrong way." I said

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, realized that I've been babbling this whole time."

"Please allow me to ask you one thing. Do you think, emotional scars are things that can heal easily? Or do they linger instead" I asked

"Well, at the very least, I believe that I've healed. Can I ask you something, it may seem inappropriate of me but, you seem that you like Ichigo quite a bit. Why is it that your so concerned about her as well?" the question caught me off guard. Why am I so concerned?

"I am not sure." I said getting up and left. I looked at the sky and wondered what Ichigo was doing right now.

Ichigo's Pov:

"Achoo!" I sneezed and I heard my mother come into my room

"Oh! I think somebody's talking about ya!" she said and she had a tray of food in her hands and she set it on my desk, "Now, what is Ichigo? You haven't eaten anything all day and you're mopy! Is it something I shouldn't even bother mentioning, such as womanly things?"

"Of course not." I said and she looked shocked

"You're not reacting like you normally do! Something must be up! Is it about, your sister Ayume?" she asked

"Something like that." I answered honestly.

"I know it was a little more than a year ago, but, I'm sure she's happy where she is right now. So you shouldn't worry anymore." she patted my head like how she used to before she started traveling.

"Don't you miss her?" I asked

"Of course I do, but, she won't be too happy if we always dwell."

"Yeah," I said and she left I sat up and realized I was still in my uniform and I changed into a dress I had in the closet. And I bursted out coughing,

'What? I must be catching a cold' I thought as I open the balcony doors and I sat at my desk and picked at the food my mother left for me. I took a bite of fish and I felt a familiar presence and I slowly looked behind me and Soji was there "S-Soji? What are you- how did you? How long were there?" I asked falling out of my chair.

"Heheh. I came here because I was worried, and I took the way you always come and go, and to ask you your last question, not long." he reached to help me up and my father bursted in the door.

"Ichigo! What's wrong? Who the hell is this?" he then noticed Soji

"Dad! Stop! Whoa! This is a friend of mine. He came to visit!"

"How did he even get in here?"

"He... How did you get in here?" I asked Soji

"Oh, I climbed the balcony. It was easy and fun!" he said

"Does that answer your question, dad?"

"Yes, but who is he?"

"Um, well, uh ... Why don't you introduce yourself?" I gestured Soji

"I'm the first unit captain Soji Okita." He said bowing

"... You're friends with... Okita?" he asked I nodded and he walked out.

"Did I say something?" Soji asked and I shook my head

"He's a person of common sense. He's probably checking his library for the logic in all this." I said "I'm glad you came to check on me by the way." and I lightly blushed, he looked at me and smiled

"Of course, you're a friend after all. Why don't you come back?" he asked

"Well, I'd love to but I need to stay one more night here, but I shall be back tomorrow. I promise!" I said in a semi-heroic stance.

"Heheh, alright. I'd better go before Mr. Hijikata scolds me." he said

"Oiy. Hijikata's wrath... Hey before you go." I grabbed a chocolate bar and stuck it in a zip lock baggie and said "Here's the chocolate bar I promised!"

"Yay!" he said grabbing it and I asked

"Do you wanna go out the front door or the back door," I gestured the balcony.

"I'll go the way I came. It's more fun that way." he said and I giggled and he smiled

"Alright, I said escorting him "You be careful, captain!" I said playfully as he climbed down and he looked up and smiled. When he was gone, I sat back down at my desk and finished my dinner and took a bath, then washed my uniform and got ready to go back to Kyoto tomorrow. And I couldn't wait. Thinking what kind of exciting event could happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Based on Poetry

It was the next morning, I awoke and walked towards the dryer and took out my uniform and put it on and went down stairs to get something to eat before going back. My mom happened to be down stairs and she handed me a plate of tempera. I smiled and we sat down at the table

"Heh, it great to see you in a good mood, Ichi-chan!"

"'Ichi-chan'?" I asked taking a bite out of my food.

"Well, you need a nick-name!" she said and I sighed

"Heheh, well ..." I started saying and I finished my food and stood up running to my room and I grabbed a bag with a couple books I stuff in a water proof back, my mom followed me to see me off "See ya!" I said jumping off.

Soji's Pov:

I was pretty excited to see Ichigo again; she looked quite a bit happier last night. I walked by Tatsu's room and he looked bored and somewhat worried. I snuck up behind him

"Are you seriously that worried?" I asked and he reacted

"M-Mr. Okita! Please don't whisper into my ear! Not in my ear!"

"Heheh, so it's whispering in your ear that's your weakness huh?"

"No! That's not really the issue here!"

"Heh, I was only kidding. You were just thinking about Tetsu weren't you?"

"Oh. Well, yeah,"

"Well, you don't need to worry. It seems Tetsu has completely gone back to being his old self!"

"Well, I hope that's the case."

"Mr. Tatsunosuke, you'll have to pardon me, but it sounds like you don't want Tetsu to cheer up."

"That's-"

"What? It isn't true? Naturally."

"Of course it isn't true."

"And you don't need anyone interfering in matters between you and your brother correct? And the same about Ichigo."

"Forgive me for that last time, I was just so rattled, that I... how is Ichigo?"

"She's fine... Oh! You know I just had the greatest idea!"

Ichigo's Pov:

I started walking back to H.Q and I came towards the entrance and the two guards out front welcomed me back,

"Well! Welcome back Ichigo!"

"Thank-you. I just needed a day to myself!" I said walking in. I turned a corner and heard Soji laughing and I looked up to see him reading something "Hey, Soji! What's that you're reading?" I asked and he looked up

"Welcome back, Ichigo. And this is a collection of Haiku."

"Alright. So why are you laughing? Is it so good you're enjoying it? Or is it so bad you're..." I asked sitting down next to him.

"It's just an absolute riot!" he said and he read me a couple poems and I bursted out laughing.

"It's true!" I giggled "It's a riot!" we then heard Tetsu's movement and he asked

"Oh, Mr. Okita, Ichigo! Why are you two looking so happy? Are guys dating or something?"

"Ah, hell no!" I said "How do you even know that word?" I then asked

"I read one of your books." he smiled

"Well, it's this collection of Haiku. But believe me and Ichigo, this thing is an absolute riot!"

"It's true!" I said snickering,

"Haiku, huh? So who wrote them?" he asked

"Oh, no I'm afraid that's a secret!" Soji said leaning away from Tetsu.

"Oh! I know it's yours!"

"Hahah, sorry wrong answer!"

"Ichigo! It has to be yours!"

"Bwhaha! Me? Write poems?" I laughed, shaking my hand as 'no way'

"Hey! Come on! I really want to know! One haiku! It's ok if I peak inside right? Please?"

"Oh, alright! We'll make this one exception, just for you." Soji said as then slammed the book shut and said with an evil glare, "The truth is... this an encryption of the Shinsengumi's top secret information. Beware that you don't accidentally leak its contents to any outsiders... or your head will surely roll." Tetsu dropped the clothes he was carrying in his arms and had a blank, scared shitless look.

"Soji. You killed him. How could you?" I asked and he laughed

"No, Tetsu! I'm only joking! Oh, goodness, you like your about to wet yourself any minute." Soji said, a few minutes later Soji handed Tetsu the book and Tetsu read the title

"Hyoguyoku Haiku Collection? Who's Hyoguyoku?" he asked

"Never mind that! Just hurry up and look inside!" Soji replying " How about this one?

In a run down shack

Lying there, it is most cold

I see the spring moon."

"Hehahahh! Well, I'm sure if your sleeping out in a shack it's gonna be cold!"

"R-read the next one!" I snickered.

"Ok, this one's just as great! Ok,

A bush warbler cries, I hear and stop my-my dusting?"

"Well, I'm sure he must have been in the middle of cleaning" Soji said

"Hahah, dusting huh? What a freak!" Tetsu said

"Careful, Tetsu. Who ever wrote these might come back and bite ya in the ass" I said and Tetsu must have ignored me because he and Soji continued reading poems.

"Every single one is just hilarious! So who's the author of these anyway?" Tetsu asked

"I'm curious about that too! Whom?" I asked

"Well, that would be..." Soji started saying

"That would be?" Tetsu asked and Soji got an alerted look on his face and I felt a chill go down my back as we suddenly heard a loud yell,

"W-was that..." Tetsu started asking and Soji said

"Here, Tetsu you can have it!" he then handed it to me

"What? Wait!" Tetsu yelled

"Soji!" I yelled and we heard

"Rrrrrragh! Soji!" Hijikata came up with his sword drawn and said "Damn, he got away."

"Uh, Mr. Hijikata?" Tetsu asked

"Are you?" I asked while quickly and quietly had snuck the book into Tetsu's shirt.

"Did he read it to you two?" Hijikata asked

"Wha-?" me and Tetsu said at the same time.

"The Haiku..."

"So... uh... the Hyoguyoku who wrote that collection was actually..." Tetsu was saying and I replied to him in a whisper

'Remember what I said? He's so gonna bite ya in the ass later.'

"SOJI! COME HERE! STOP HIDING AND GIVE ME BACK MY COLLECTION OF HAIKU RIGHT NOW!" Hijikata yelled

"Well, I have my page duties that I need to attend to, excuse me!" Tetsu said as he started to walk off

"I shall assist!" I said walking with him

"Ichimarua. Ichigo." Tetsu and I froze "The way you two are walking is rather peculiar."

"Oh, you think so?" Tetsu asked

"I don't think so, sir!" I said 'We're screwed, we're undeniable completely screwed.'

"It's almost as if you've got something tucked away in your shirt there, Ichimarua. And you, Ichigo look as if you've got something to hide." Hijikata said as me and Tetsu glanced at each other. "Let's have a quick look... at what you've got!" he said as he started running towards us and Soji somehow landed on top of him

"Run, Ichigo, Tetsu!" Soji said

"Mr. Okita!" Tetsu said

"Soji!" I said 'How does he do that?'

"Soji! Let go of me, damn it!" Hijikata yelled

"Run! I'll hold off Mr. Hijikata for you both! Tetsu listen to me, I want you to take that collection and run to the ends of the earth! Ichigo, you must protect him at all costs!"

"Mr. Okita..." Tetsu quietly as I nodded and grabbed Tetsu and we started running and he looked as if he was in some drama movie

"Tetsu, god damn it, quit the drama and run! This is now life or death!"

"Hold it right there! Ichimarua! Ichigo!" we heard Hijikata yell and we stopped a moment "After 100 lashes to your bottom you're going with out dinner, Ichimarua! And you Ichigo! No sparring for a year!"

"Come on!" me and Tetsu yelled and we crossed through the building and back out and we managed to lose him

"Hold on, now that I think about it, why do I have to be running away with this stupid thing?" Tetsu asked and I then realized

"And why the hell am I baby-sitting you again?"

"How dare you call it this 'stupid thing?'" Hijikata yelled and we started running "Hurry up and give it back!" I noticed Heisuke and threw my bag at him

"Hold on to it!" I shouted and we got to the gate and took a quick break and we heard him running up and so I gave Tetsu a piggy back and we took of and Hijikata was catching up to us,

"Somebody help, he's gonna kill us" Tetsu shouted and we heard another's running and it was the guy that used me as a hostage! Ryoma, I think

"YOU?" I shouted

"You should watch your back, partner!" he shouted and he and Hijikata took off,

"He just took off..." Tetsu said as he slid off my back.

"We managed to escape thanks to that guy" Tetsu said as we hide behind a boulder that was in front of Mibu temple. "But, man Mr. Okita's so mean! Making me hold on to this dumb thing."

"And for making me baby-sit you." I mumbled.

"Hey! What the heck are you doin' out here, eh, puppy boy? And you too, Ichigo? You get chewed out again by Mr. Hijikata?" Shinpachi asked walking out of the temple with Sano

"Well, something like that" I said kind of scratching my cheek.

"Anyway, check it out! We managed to get a whole load of fresh vegetables from a farm not too far back." Shinpachi continued

"No you guys, forget about that! Check this out!" Tetsu said handing the Haiku to Shinpachi

"Now what is this?" he mumbled taking the book and the two boys started laughing and I shook my head thinking that'll drive Hijikata over here like bugs to a light. Suddenly me and Tetsu noticed the same thing, Hijikata... using my flame trick, that I use against the boys.

"Do you want to know what those Haiku mean? Is that what you want to here from me?"

"Wait... don't tell me... is he?" Shinpachi asked and I nodded and Hijikata yelled

"I'm asking... IF YOU WANNA HEAR!" We then took off and Sano asked

"What the hell's goin' on?"

"As if I know!" Shinpachi said

"This is Mr. Hijikata's collection of Haiku!" Tetsu yelled

"What? Are you serious?"Shinpachi blurted

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sano asked

"He did damn-it!" I shouted and Shinpachi dropped the veggies that he was carrying and Hijikata stepped on a potato and fell back "We are so screwed right now; I can't even describe it..."

"Thinking about what'll happen late is scary but... Now's our chance!" Sano shouted and we ran, Sano and Shinpachi said that they were going to the right fork in the road and me and Tetsu took the left,

After tedious dodging from Hijikata, we made it back to H.Q and Tetsu barley managed to say before falling

"I can't... go on..."

"I'm done running, god almighty that was..." I said and fell to my knees next to Tetsu

"You both managed wonderfully." Soji said

"Mr. Okita..." Tetsu said looking up

"Soji, we are having a very long talk after this." I said

"You must be tired. You both did an admiral job of guarding the collection of Haiku from Mr. Hijikata. Thanks from the bottom of my heart" Soji said as he took the book.

"Mr. Okita." Tetsu said

"Tetsu." Soji simply replied and they were inching closer, I got a smidge ticked and said

"Alright, break it up!" I put both my hands on their shoulder and we heard a thud in front of the gate and it was Sano and Shinpachi

"Please, forgive us." Shinpachi said

"We ran around the Mibu village 24 times.." Sano said

"24?" I yelled

"Mr. Nagakura! And Mr. Harada are you-" Tetsu was asking and Hijikata came in

"Ichimarua. Ichigo!"

"Uh, I changed my mind. Tetsu please hold this a bit longer ok? See ya later." Soji said skipping off and I looked at Tetsu

"Sorry buddy. He didn't say that I needed baby-sit you." I said following Soji

"You can be evil at times, Ichigo. But that's what makes you, you" Soji said and I smiled

"Well of course." I said and we watched what Tetsu was going to do next but when we got there Tatsu handed the book back to Hijikata "... all that hard work. Wasted." I said

"Hehehh." Soji simply laughed and we walked off and waited for dinner

At dinner Shinpachi, and Tetsu were fighting again and me and Soji noticed that Tatsu was looking kind of down, I opened my math book and was glancing at while Soji and Tatsu talked

"Come on! What's the matter Tatsunosuke?" Soji asked and Tatsu smiled

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you." he replied and Soji looked a little confused "Well, for being able to cheer Tetsu up again, and I see you also managed to cheer Ichigo up as well. You must have gone to some pretty serious lengths to arrange that game of tag." he added and Soji chuckled a little" And that was some twist!"

"I know it was!" I said

"Which was that?" Soji asked

"I still can't believe, Mr. Hijikata, went on this with you. Forgive for saying so but, I never figured as the type to do that." Tatsu said

"Your wrong there!" Soji said

"What?" I glanced at him

"That was all an Ernest!" Soji laughed, Tatsu and I both dropped whatever was in our hands

"Soji... I beg of you. Don't ever drag me into that again!" I said

"The precious snow...has melted away completely in the spring garden." Soji said and I looked at him

"Is something wrong?" Tatsu asked

"If there was snow that wouldn't melt and yet remain pristine, that would be something to see wouldn't it?" he asked and I noticed that he had something in his hands and it looked dreadfully familiar.

"Soji... what is that?" I asked and he looked at me and he laughed "I should've stayed home today." I mumbled

"Hahah! Ichigo! Don't worry! I left Hijikata with a perfectly copied double." he replied (And for those who have seen this episode, you know that this was not very true)

I later learned that Ayu left, I wished that I could've seen her off. But, things like that happen. I sat in my room gazing at the horrible book of numbers and sighed.

"Aww, what's wrong Ichigo?" Soji asked and I filched

"Please don't do that, Soji," I said "And nothing's wrong. Well, except this big fat book of disgusting looking numbers." I said

"Heheh, I just to say, that I'm glad you came back. What... happened that night?" he said and I turned towards him.

"To simply put, this man I saw... looks a lot like this other man who killed my sister." I said

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Don't be, Soji." I replied standing up and grabbed the books from my bag, "Heh, some easy read non math related books!" I said and Soji's face lite up

"Yay! No complicated numbers!" he said and I let him see the book and he said that he thought the chocolate I gave him was good. I laughed and we talked about some sparing techniques that were good and that were our favorite pretty much until we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chap is sort of based from Inuyasha V.26! I enjoyed writing it!**

"**Got anything in there for mes?"**

"**Oh, let's see… Ah! Here ya go... A sweet for a sweet heart."**

"**Wee! Candy! Candy!"**

**~Morgan and Carlo from Aoi House**

Chapter 16

Intermission~

The next couple days later I told Hijikata and Soji that I had to go back and make-up a crap-load of school work. Hijikata agreed and let me go back home. Which was good, I didn't expect him to agree!

So now, I sit in my math class. At least I didn't miss too much, we were reviewing stuff that I had learned the last couple weeks ago. And surprisingly I had no school work to make up! Since we were getting close to the real exams, the teachers thought that we shouldn't get home work thrown at us before the exams, so we could study more. Thank the lord!* prays silently*

I sort of was thinking about my own thing during class, well, in truth I was thinking about Soji. I told him that I was only going to spend a school day here and come back after class but...

"All righty, these formulas will be on the mock exams tomorrow. Remember them well. Ms. Akai, I'm sure you will be here?" My teacher said. Oh! I forgot to mention my last name. Akai, it means 'red', ironically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," I replied 'Exams? Tomorrow?'

After class, me and Fuji started to walk home together and I was mentally crying in a corner thinking 'Whyyy?'

"Alright. Talk. Why in god's name are you acting like this?" Fuji asked

"What do you-?"

"Don't play ignorant! Your sighs, your face, and not to mention your day dreaming... You're in love!" she bluntly said

"WH- Where the hell did you get that idea, huh? HUH?" I shouted and the girls from class suddenly swarmed around me and were asking

"REALLY? ICHIGO AKAI IS IN LOVE?" they were also asking questions like who's the lucky guy, and such. I somehow managed to get away and ran home. Thank god no one was following me. I sighed and opened the door.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" I said going in

"Hm? Oh! Welcome home, dear!" my mom said as I went in the kitchen. "Oh, and I just wanna let you know-"

"Sorry mom. No talking." I said walking to the refrigerator " I have a verrry important math exam tomorrow," I then opened the door "And now I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter and cram-"

"Hi, Ichi-chan!" I heard Soji say

"Hm? Oh, hey Soji." I said closing the fridge. "So I don't need any-" I then realized Soji was here "S-Soji? What are you doing here?" I asked practically tripping over myself, what a surprise.

"Heh, I missed you! And I wanted to see you." he said

"Aww... you missed me?" I asked slightly smiling

"Yes!" he said smiling his happy smile

"I-I'm sorry, Soji. But all I'm doing is studying tonight for an important exam, and I can't have you h-" I was about to say when Soji made these fricken adorable puppy eyes! "... Fine, you can stay the night. I have been defeated." I said and Soji's face lite up and my mom said

"My kid has been defeated by the puppy-face! Impossible! I gotta learn that trick!"

"Right! If you can master Soji's puppy-face." I said showing Soji up to my room and I went to the bathroom to change out of my uniform, seeing is how I can't change in my room. And I sat down at my desk and opened an easy- no brainer math guide and started writing down some of the formulas from today's class when I heard Soji ask

"Ichigo? Are you done yet? Oooo! What's that?" I took a deep breath and shouted

"DAD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" a few seconds later dad came in saying

"Ichigo, we have to work on you-"

"Will you please entertain Soji for me? I'm busy right now." I said showing him my formulas and he sighed and he took Soji back to his study "Alrighty, this one goes here." I then heard Soji scream

"ICHIGO! You dad's trying to teach me l-logic! Help me!" he said hiding behind me, which doesn't seem like Soji, so it must have been horrible.

"LOGIC?" I said and my dad came in

"What's wrong? I thought it l-" I ran up to him shouting

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TEACH HIM LOGIC?"

"B-but, it's like common sense!" he stuttered and kind of backed up.

"You think someone with the mind of a kid can learn logic? Huh? Do you?" I said pointing at Soji and he was simply waving in the corner. I sent him down to my mother. She was happy to baby-sit him. After a good five minutes I thought 'It's too quiet...'

"ICHIGO!" I heard Soji yell

'I knew it was too good to be true.' I thought and Soji came in with his tongue sticking out saying

"My ounge! My ounge! Help Ichi-phan!"

"Is something the matter? I thought he'd like curry." my mom said

"His tongue he cries! A hole in his abdomen. No problem" I said and agreed to let Soji stay in my room. After a while though... his staring became well ... worse. "Um, Soji?" I asked turning around,

"Hm? Am I making noise?" he asked

"Oh, no it's not that. Why don't you get some rest?" I asked

"Heheh, oh no. You go on back to your studies. I don't mind! We're going to have to get back soon tomorrow or Mr. Hijikata's gonna scold us!" Soji said

"Sir yes sir!" I said 'Hijikata's wrath... Are you going to watch me all night Soji? $5 says you could! Your stamina's...' I heard a thump sound and I turned around to find that he fell asleep! 'S-Soji? You fell asleep? Wow. I don't believe this! After all the trouble you-" I then noticed how peaceful he looked 'I've seen Soji asleep before, but I don't think I've ever seen him look so peaceful... I wonder what it must feel like to be able to get away from it all, so... relax and sleep, Soji.' I thought as I sat near the bed and watched Soji sleep for a moment before going back to my desk, I wrote a few more problems down and I heard my phone ring, I sighed and walked down stairs to answer it. "Hello, Akai residence, Ichigo Akai speaking." I said tapping my fingers against the wall,

"Hello, Ms. Akai. This is the school speaking, I just wanted to inform you that we wont be taking the exams tomorrow, and school will be out due to our technical difficulties with the computers."

"...T-thank you for telling me that." I said and hung up and walked into the living room, grabbed a pillow slammed it in my face and screamed at the top of my lungs. I then slowly walked up stairs and into my room and closed my book and looked at my clock, 2:02 am? I gloomed and went into my closet to grab a sleeping back and I set it on the floor. I turned off the light and wondered if I should sleep next to Soji, 'nah,' I thought and I fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke to find that Soji was sleeping next to me. I got up and slowly moved to the bathroom to take a shower, since I was probably going to have to run from Hijikata again, I wanted to feel a little refreshed. After showering down, I decided that I might as well take a bath too since I haven't taken one in weeks. I let the tub fill as I put my hair up in a bun, and thought,

'I might have to tell Soji how... how I feel about him. Before some one else gets to him. Like that Hotaru brat.' I sat in the tub and laid in it for a moment and I suddenly heard Soji scream

"Ichigo! Help! Your dad thinks something that isn't true!" I sighed 'That's it. He isn't sleeping over here any more' I started to stand up when the door bursted open and my father flew in. I then stood there for a moment and Soji came in and noticed me. I blushed a very deep red and screamed covering myself

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" she came running in and noticed 2 boys and me,

"What the hell is going on?" she said grabbing a towel and ran over to me. And I covered myself with it. I glanced over at Soji and he was turned around. And my dad said his version of the story. "Why do you always assume the worst? Ichigo's old enough to make her decisions! After all she is 18 now!"

"What? When'd she turn 18?" my dad asked

"Uh, like today!" she said 'wow, I forgot my own birthday' I thought and I stepped out of the tub and my mom walked me out to my room.

"Thanks for the cover mom." I muttered

"Any time, Ichi-chan!" she said handing me a uniform. And other womanly essentials "You going back today?" she asked and I nodded

"I have to return Soji." I said putting my clothes on. "But I shall return!" I said saluting and she smiled

"I believe ya! My young adult." she said patting my head. We heard a faint knock on my door and I shouted

"Come on in!" And it was Soji and he shyly came in and my mom waved bye and left.

"Um, Ichigo. I... Um. Am sorry for barging in on you." he said kind of faintly blushing and looking another way.

"Hey, I forgive you. After all, you didn't actually fall in first."

"Heheh, your family is pretty energetic." Soji laughed

"Remember I said something new happens everyday." I said and then told Soji that I got a call from my school saying I didn't have to take my exams tomorrow. He seemed excited and I decided to get my stuff and return Soji back. We walked to the edge of the balcony and hopped in the waters.


	17. Chapter 17

"**CHILDRETS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"**

"**HOLY CRAP! What are chicklets?"**

"…"

**~ Conversation between my friend and I**

Chapter 17

Based on Deceit

We got back to Shinsengumi Headquarters and managed to avoid Hijikata's wrath, whew. I was afraid that there was going to be another chase. I went to set my bag down in my room, I looked through my chemistry book and Soji came in with Saizo saying

"I hear Tetsu's in a match against Heisuke! Let's go watch!" he said and I nodded in agreement, I closed my book and followed Soji, sure enough Tetsu was sparring with Heisuke, and man he was fast. Mr. Kondo came up and asked

"Oh! Hey, well if it isn't Tetsunosuke?" Soji and I then shhed him and continued watching the match between him and Heisuke. So far Tetsu had the advantage being a smidge faster than Heisuke. Heisuke then got distracted and Tetsu disarmed him. We all sat in silence for a moment. I then shouted

"Way to go, Tetsu!" and then Sano, Shinpachi, and Heisuke started complimenting Tetsu as well, Mr. Kondo nodded in approval and Soji laughed and said

"Heahah, this is really great, huh Mr. Kondo?" me and Soji then went to see Tatsu, me and Soji thought of a little sneak attack, so Soji placed Saizo on Tatsu's head while he wasn't looking and a few moments later he finally reacted by freaking out and I said

"Well, it's a belated reaction, but it works." And Soji laughed,

"I'm sorry!" Soji said

"Whew, that scared me. Just what's the big idea?" Tatsu asked

"Heh, Tetsu was in a match we came to tell you!" Soji said and we explained Tetsu's triumphant victory to Tatsu and he sighed.

"I see. I didn't know Tetsu had come so far."

"Now Tatsu, isn't it better for him to be sweating at practice as oppose to hiding curled up in a closet?" Soji asked

"I don't know about you but I think he'd rather spar then be cooped up in a closet, it's bad enough that he sleeps in it!" I said and Tatsu sighed again

"And you 'Big brother' are going to get more white hairs if you keep worrying" Soji said almost laughing

"Yeah, I already count 7 1/2 hairs." I said counting the hairs. Tatsu made a nervous laugh

"Excuse me, I have to uh... purchase some new accounting books." he then left. Soji sighed and said

"Do you think he's going to be ok, Saizo? Ichigo?" Saizo looked confused and I simply shrugged and I walked out waving 'bye' to Soji and went outside, I saw a black cat staring at me and I smiled and it ran off, as it did I coughed really hard and wondered why. Maybe flu? I went to my room and laid on the bed, reading my and became so bored that I wanted to pull a 'Soji' thing and grabbed some coins and went to buy some candy.

I came towards the candy shop that Soji and I had visited once before,

"Ah, these look just as good as before!" I said and the clerk looked at me and said

"Oh, you were here with Okita of the Shinsengumi, correct?" he asked and I nodded slightly "Well take what ever small bag you want! It's on me!"

"Aw, thanks, but I couldn't just simply walk out with out paying something."

"It's fine! Besides you look cute!" he said and I shrugged and thanked him as I grabbed a bag of cinnamon twists and walked out, I started eating some of the candy, just as I started walking back to headquarters, then I heard some running behind me and I turned around and the brat Hotaru was there, she looked lost in her thoughts and kneeled down and I noticed Soji walking towards me and something was different about him, he had a sword on his hip and he seemed more... manly. I started to walk towards him and Hotaru ran up and hugged Soji, I sighed walking off back towards H.Q and I ran into Yamanami,

"Oh, Ms. Ichigo! I haven't seen you in a while." he said

"Same here! How have you been?" I asked smiling

"I have been alright. Thanks for asking, I happened to notice that you and Soji are getting quite close to each other."

"W-we are just friends!" I slightly blushed, 'Is it that noticeable?' I mentally thought

"Oh, I know better than that, my friend Akesato can easily find the truth out." he said

"It's true! We are just friends!" I replied, 'Although, a small part of me wants a deeper relationship...' I thought '... alright a bigger than that kind of relationship.'

"Well, I can tell you that Soji is very fond of you. I have seen him happier than ever, ever since you came here he's been more playful, happy and excited." he said

"Really? I don't know, maybe we are just sparring buddies." I said and he said he was going to see Akesato and I sat outside my room 'Soji is more... Him? Because I came here? Maybe... he does carry some feelings about me.' I blushed and I shook the thought away, and muttered 'No way.'

"No way,' what?" I heard Soji ask.

"N-n-nothing! It's just uh, a math exam nightmare I thought of!" I stuttered and turned around and Soji wasn't there, I turned back towards the front and he was just inches from my face and I blushed, "S-Soji!" I stuttered,

"Heheheh, Ichigo, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" he said.

"It's nothing! You just freaked me out for a second." I said, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just curious as to what's going on with you." he said sitting next to me, I looked at him and he didn't seem that manly anymore, I was probably mistaking him for another person... then again, Hotaru did hug him without second thought. "Are you ok? You seem out of it." Soji then asked me and I replied

"Call me crazy, but, I thought I saw you in town when I went to buy candy."

"Really? That's strange. I was here all day ... you bought candy without me?" he then asked giving some sort of puppy eyes.

"I couldn't help it! I was bored and you may have been doing something and, you basically got me into sweets more then normally what I eat!" I said waving my hands, he giggled

"I'm kidding, Ichigo!"

"I do have quite a bit of cinnamon twists left over though," I said getting my bag of candy out of my pocket. "Want some?" I asked reaching in the bag and grabbing a few out and held them out to Soji. He nodded and smiled

"Yes, please!" he got excited and took a couple. We sat in silence a few moments and I looked up and noticed it was getting darker out, "It got dark pretty fast didn't it?"

"It did! That's interesting for this time of year." I stated and we watched the sky start to get blacker (It maybe a word! Go with the story) and I yawned realizing how much more exhausted I was here, and I couldn't keep my eyes open and I slowly drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Good News! I fixed chap 2, so if haven't read it yet, go ahead!**

Chapter 18

Based on Hallow

Soji's Pov:

I felt Ichigo fall asleep on my shoulder again and I smiled, I let her stay there considering that I didn't want to wake her. A few moments later Saizo sat in front of me and I carefully picked him up and sat him on my lap without trying to wake Ichigo. I guess I was outside for quite a while, because Tetsu came walking up to me in his nightwear,

"Well if it isn't Tetsunosuke?" I asked and Ichigo groaned and kind of shifted a little.

"Mr. Okita... and Ichigo?"

"Ichigo fell asleep... now what could you be doing up this late at night?" I asked him.

"You know I should be the one asking you that." he replied

"Oh, I just couldn't get to sleep, and like I said Ichigo fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. You seem to be rather down Tetsunosuke." I said noticing him a bite upset.

"Well... I had this really scary dream, it was just awful, and when I woke up I heard this really strange noise." he said

"That does sound scary, as for me there's something that's been weighing on my mind." I said 'Ichigo's been shy around me, and it's much different thinking about her now...' I thought as I saw Saizo suddenly get restless and there were members of the Mimowarmoguni there saying

"Is Commander Kondo present? He needs to explain this outrage against the Mimowarmoguni!" Tetsu and I looked at each other and Ichigo woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"The Mimowarmoguni are here for some reason," Tetsu said

Ichigo's Pov:

"The Mimowarmoguni?" I asked sleepily. And Soji and I stood up and sent Tetsu to bed and I went back to my room, I sat there wondering what was going on. But sleep took over me again and I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I felt someone gently shake me awake,

"Ichigo. Ichigo wake up." It sounded like Soji,

"What is it, Soji?" I asked sitting up.

"Let's go out and patrol, after all, it has been awhile since we've on patrol together. And it is the afternoon!" he was already dressed,

"Afternoon? Sure I'll go... let me get dressed." I said and he nodded and left. I rubbed my eyes and got into my uniform; I put my hair up into a pony-tail and grabbed my two swords. I walked out to Soji and there were 2 other soldiers. They got a head start, giving me enough time to ask Soji what had happened. "Soji? What's going on, from last night?"

"Well, they said that I killed some members of the Mimowarmoguni." he said

"But, that can't be right. You were with me." I said

"I know." he said quietly. And we walked to the spot where the members were killed and there were people there people talking about Soji, very badly. I gave them a glare that I use quite a bit and they left. "Hey, it's that girl." he muttered quietly and it was Hotaru "You there! Wait!" Soji ran up to her and I felt a little jealous. I then saw him grab Hotaru's hand they ran off,

"... Can you guys finish the route? I'm not feeling well, right now." I asked

"O-of course!" they said

"God guys don't have a melt down." I said walking back towards H.Q, before I did, I sat down, by the Mibu temple and tried to collect my thoughts. 'I shouldn't be so... angry. But I am. Man... Where was Ayu where you need her?' I thought and I stood up and started walking back and noticed it was starting to get dark. I made a light jog back and as I went through the gates, I met up with Hijikata, "Oh, and Mr. Hijikata."

"Hm? Oh, it's you Ichigo."

"Um... if I may ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to check on Soji. Do you want to come too?" he asked and I nodded, and we made our way to Soji's room and Hijikata opened the door and Soji wasn't in there. We then heard coughing and Soji was out in the yard coughing me and Hijikata ran to him and I went in front of him and Hijikata went next to him, Soji stopped coughing and he got this evil smirk on him and he grabbed the hilt of his sword and I wasn't fast enough and I a sharp pain against my left shoulder and also felt the back of my kimono being pulled back,

"So it's you?" Hijikata asked and I clenched my left shoulder in pain and felt a warm wet feeling,

"Not bad Vice Commander, I can see why received that rank. And you saved the girl, while you were at it." the imposter said as he continued to strike at us, "Hehehe, I'm going to need you to die now. And you too, Ichigo." I felt my eyes widen and thought 'How does he know my name?' "It's too bad you're quite a looker Vice Commander, you seem to be my kind of guy. Ichigo, you're rather cute. I can wait to see your blood spill even more." he said as he started to charge at us. Saito appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

"Vice commander. Ichigo. I've come to aid you. I see... you really are the spitting image of Okita. It's funny how the world turns." he said calmly

"Damn. You had to get in my way. Now I'll just have to kill all 3 of you." Imposter boy said as he was charging, Saito adjusted his stance and struck at the imposter and cut him. "How-how dare you strike me?" he then threw a dagger at him and Saito deflected it and the boy and ran off,

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled running at him, I saw two of the guards run after him and I heard them say 'Damn how could he run so fast?' 'He was wearing our uniform but, could he have been...?' "Yeah, that was an imposter and intruder." I said to them clutching my shoulder, I looked my shoulder and there was blood. Hijikata and Saito walked outside the gates and we heard Soji come up and say,

"Hey is there something going on, Mr. Hijikata?"

"Soji!...Well your ok, then we're fine." Hijikata said

"I certainly hope your not harboring any suspicions of me being the imposter." Soji stated innocently.

"As a matter of fact, that very imposter somehow invaded headquarters and hurt Ichigo. But he escaped." Saito said Soji looked at me with a worried look "This man is an accomplished swordsman,, you and Ichigo should keep your backs guarded." he said and Hijikata and Saito started walking inside. Soji told his 2 squad members to go inside and I was about to too when I was stopped

"I have a couple of questions for you, first, where did you go?" he asked worriedly

"I thought I told them to say that I was feeling very ill and I had to return. Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"Oh, no. I was just worried about you. If I knew where you were, I wouldn't be feeling so guilty about..." he said pointing at my wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Soji. And I should've been paying attention." I said and we walked inside. I changed into my summer school uniform, and I attempted to bandage my shoulder by myself and I felt someone grab the bandage and I turned and Soji was there, and he tied it "Oh, thank you, Soji." I pulled the sleeve down and smiled

"Oh, it's not a problem; let's go talk with Mr. Hijikata." I nodded and we met up with Hijikata and Saito.

"I don't get it. Just who is it pulling the strings here?" Hijikata asked

"I don't know, but it feels like more is at stake then just our reputation." Soji replied

"I have it; our enemy is likely a master of insenterogine incantations." Saito said, Soji and I looked at each other

"What? Are you suggesting?..." Soji started to ask

"Yes, their peculiar aura, I sense it." Saito continued

"Then we must seek them out!" Hijikata said "Are you alright enough to come along, Ichigo?"

"Of course." I said standing up and we started walking to this abandoned looking temple and I felt this strange chill go down my spine and I heard Soji say

"Oh, Mr. Hijikata, Ichigo, look! There's a cat here on the path." I let my cuteness weakness, get the better of me. I kneeled down in front of Soji and tried gesturing the cat to come towards me

"Oh! How cute! Here kitt-" I was saying as the cat went all demented and started coming at me and Soji, I heard Soji start to draw his sword and I ducked my head as we heard Saito yell

"NO! You mustn't strike it!" but it was too late and Soji struck it and everything suddenly went dark and the scenery changed and we were standing on a plat form. I heard Hijikata and Saito discussing the situation and as we starting moving, we were transported into a hall with many different doors, Saito opened one of the doors, and many doors in that room started opening.

"Eheheheh, is that supposed to be happening?" I asked nervously

"The... Gate of Obstruction?" Saito said and he opened the door on the opposite side. "There's a gate, the Gate of Life. We find it, time is of the essence." he said and we started moving down the hall and Saito made a sign and he drew his sword and sliced at this area of the room and a purple mist and everything changed into... nothingness. "Is this the Gate of Death?" Saito asked himself

"Hope it isn't." I stated and I heard a dreadfully similar chime and I turned my head and saw the monster from the river that attacked us before. "Ah!" I shouted and Soji grabbed my waist and jumped out of the way, in time before he swung his huge weapon.

"It's that same monster from before!" Hijikata yelled and we saw the monster suddenly vanish and we were teleported into another room and this old man who had his face covered, stood there and Saito tried striking him down, but the man vanished and we heard that imposter's voice,

"You're an odd bunch, coming all this way just to get killed." he was sitting on a stage, sitting there.

"So... You're the one?" Soji asked quietly, he looked frightened.

"I am Kichisobero. And I have the honor of sending you all on your journey to the afterlife." he said then standing up.

"S-stay away!" Soji said backing up. Hijikata stepped in front of Soji and me

"Just what are you? Man or evil spirit?" he asked

"Man or evil spirit? I'm afraid I'm just a man, but a killer of man who absolutely loves to kill!" he answered charging at us, just as Hijikata blocked the attack, an arrow, lite on fire, was aimed at us, and this guy who looked like the joker ( Ze Dark Knight) of this time. And an arrow was launched at Saito; he grabbed the arrow mid-flight and threw it back at Kichisobero. The joker went in front of him and took the attack. Resulting in the abandoned place to catch on fire and we made in front of the place

"Somehow, I feel sorry for them." Soji said

"He was a mad fool. Don't trouble yourself. Come on... let's go home" Hijikata said

"That wo-" I was about to say when I heard a dreadfully annoying voice

"MR. OKITA!" and I... we all turned around and Hotaru was there. I mentally groaned. "Thank goodness you're safe" she said as she ran to Soji and hugged, while crying. "I wasn't able to help you at all.."

"No. You undid those seals, didn't you?" Saito asked

"Wh-? You mean those talismans?" she asked

"Yes, thank you.." Soji said with an emotional thank you, that I don't think I've ever received.

"You're a good maiden, Hotaru. This spy business doesn't suit you." Saito said and I yelled 'Ha!' and she gasped.

"Now... shall we get going?" Soji asked

"Gladly!" I said happily and we started walking and I occasionally gave Hotaru a glare. About at least a good 30 minutes later, I walked outside and I was about to turn a block and I heard 'HOTARU JUST WANTS MASTER OKITA TO KNOW THAT SHE LOVED HIM VERY MUCH. BUT SHE'S OVER HIM NOW!" I finally lost it and somehow managed to get a bakuto in a matter of seconds and ran after her yelling "GET OUTTA HERE!" I some how lost her and I started walking back when Soji walked in front of me.

"Ichigo. Can we talk about your behavior towards Ms. Hotaru?" he asked and I got an 'uh oh' feeling and I nodded "Why are you so mean to Ms. Hotaru? It's not like you."

"Because, she's annoying, loud, and you gave her more attention than me." I said feeling enraged for some reason.

"More... attention? I gave her a smidge more because she was new. Why are you so... jealous?" he asked

"Because, I love you, you fool!" I said almost shouting and I quickly covered my mouth 'That's something I didn't want to say like this.. .' I thought and I saw Soji looked a bit shocked and slightly blush a smidge

"Do you... mean that?" he asked and I nodded slowly and I expected him to laugh or worse, but I heard him walk up to me and he wrapped his arms around me and I quietly gasped, "Ichigo... I... have feeling for you, too." he said and I blushed and hugged him back. We looked at each other a moment and our faces started to get closer to each other, and as we were about to…kiss, I heard whispering and mumbling and we turned around and Sano, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Tetsu were there. They fell from the behind the corner they were hiding in and I became furious

"BOYS... how DARE you?" I yelled and they ran off. Soji laughed and we grabbed each others hands and walked back to h.q.

**Say it with me 'AWWWW' XD Don't worry! There's still more to come!**


	19. Chapter 19

**F-Finally g-got it done! *Faints* **

**Ichigo: … -.-; Uh… please enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Based on Rain

I awoke in the early morning from the sound of rain, I realized that I fell asleep in my room and Soji was next to me, sleeping soundly. I had a hard time believing that we admitted our love together last night. In a very strange way. But, since we were embarrassed from last night, thanks to those boys, we couldn't get any farther, even if we wanted to, I stretched a moment and glanced back over to Soji and brushed his cheek softly and I stood up walking towards the doors and opened them; and sure enough it was pouring. I walked out towards the edge of the walk way and watched it pour down for a few minutes.

I then wondered where Ayu has been. 'It's been at least 7 or so days since anyone has seen her', I thought before hearing Soji start to wake, I walked over and laid down in front of him and I watched him slowly wake up.

"Hi, Soji." I said smiling

"How long have you been up?" he asked rolling on his stomach

"Oh, not long. You sleep alright?" I asked

"Oh, better than ever." he said putting his forehead on mine, I smiled and closed my eyes

"I'm glad I said 'I love you' to you. Even though it was awkward. It felt great..."

"Hehehhe, it doesn't matter, it had been said after all. Oh, we should keep this from Mr. Hijikata. He says that we shouldn't get into any relationships, he says it makes you go soft."

"I understand completely." I said "Do you think it's ok if I lay close to you?" I quietly asked and he nodded and he pulled me closer to him, I smiled and we fell back asleep for a while. About an hour or 2 I would say of sleeping, Soji woke me up and we stood up to go walk outside, "Wow, it's been raining quite a bit." I stated and Soji nodded in agreement.

"It has been almost all night." he added "There's something that's been bothering me for a long time now."

"Really? What's that?" I asked and he sat down and I sat next to him.

"Remember, that night you were crying?"

"Yes. I do. What about it?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I never got an answer of why? So... how come you were crying?"

"If, you want the truth. At that time, I didn't know how to get home, and I thought of my family, and you guys here. I was conflicted, when I thought if I never saw you again, that's why I cried." I said gazing in his eyes, letting him know that I was telling the truth.

"Really? How... long have you...?" he was trying to ask

"Quite a while." I said putting my head on his shoulder and he put his on top of mine gently. We stayed in that position for quite some time before we heard foot steps, I pulled away quickly and Hijikata appeared with an umbrella and his sword,

"We'll be going out. Get into your uniforms you two." Soji and I looked at each other before nodding at Hijikata. We parted for a few moments to get dressed and ready for what ever was outside, and so I wouldn't freeze to death outside.

Soji and I met out front and waited for Hijikata to arrive... where ever he went.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Soji.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe we're going to do some rounds?"

"We are." Hijikata spoke, surprising us both. "Just a few blocks near by to check for any Choushu activity."

As we went out a ways from H.Q, we were ambushed by a couple of Choushu. The moment I was about to draw my sword, Soji stood in front of me, I could only watch now, as the first of the Choushu met his end. He recklessly ran at Soji, only to be sliced and had died almost instantly.

Soji suddenly turned his attention over to Hijikata; the second Choushu also ran at Hijikata recklessly and had met his end as well.

Soji had sighed in relief and we walked over to Hijikata.

"Mr. Hijikata."

"Are you two alright?" Hijikata asked us, I nodded and Soji replied,

"What about you?" Hijikata only sheathed his sword and proceeded to pick up the umbrella that had been dropped in the chaos.

"You two will get wet." Hijikata finally responded, I giggled as Soji and I walked under the umbrella.

"S-sorry, Mr. Hijikata. The rain won." It started to get really cold. Soji only looked at his clothes,

"I'm already soaked to the bone."

"I don't like this." Soji and I looked at each other "They've been holding their breaths all this time. Now, it may be raining, but they're out walking in broad daylight. And of all things, even knowing that we are Shinsengumi, they drew their swords against us."

"We should have kept them alive and interrogated them." Soji replied to Hijikata.

"It can't be helped. They aren't the country samurai we've dealt with in the past. If we'd hesitated, they may have gotten us instead. Did they beat their fangs against us precisely for that reason...? Or?"

"Or?"

"Or... what?" I finally spoke.

"Are they simply impatient for the sight of blood?" There was a short silence among us "I just hope there are no incidents that develop"

'You just jinxed it Hijikata' we quickly made our way back to H.Q so that no more Choushu to attack us.

I made my way back to my room to quickly change into something warm and dry.

'I wonder why Soji suddenly acted the way he did... of course they were times where he'd worry and try to protect me, but...' I threw on a jacket and grabbed a towel for my hair, drying off at least some of it 'If this becomes a habit, I swear!' I grumbled slightly,

"Ichigo?" Soji walked in

"Yes, Soji?" I turn and smiled,

"Um... I... wanted to apologize for stepping in front of you."

"Huh?" I was confused! "Why would apologize? You did what you felt was right! I feel happy though"

"Happy?" he sat down next to me,

"That you apologized. And for stepping in front of me." I placed my head on his shoulder,

"Ichigo." I looked up at him

"Yes?" he seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't, I was about to speak when we heard two of the three jokesters,

"Ichigo! Ichigo! We need your help!" they barged in

"Yes?" I asked sternly

"Does my cooking taste like crap?" Shinpachi asked me

"...I'm not too fond of it, but it doesn't taste like crap." I replied

"Ha! I told you!" he pointed at Sano

"She still isn't fond of it. So all in all tastes like crap!" Sano replied smirking, I sighed as they continued to argue

"Heheh, at least they give you energy." Soji laughed

"Too much, Soji. Too much."

We went to sleep that night; However, I couldn't help but feel something strange and ominous. I haven't felt this in over a year, it was the same feeling I had before Ayume was murdered. I sat up and tried to shake the feeling away.

"Hm? Ichigo?" Soji sat up, "Why are you up?"

"I-I have this awful feeling. I haven't felt something like this since my sister died." he looked as if he didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him,

"Just relax." he finally said. "Are you sure this is exactly how it felt?"

"Exactly." 'It makes me wonder if Ayu is alright...'

"Ichigo, I'm sure things will be alright. Don't worry."

"...Alright." we laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up early so I could try and wash my out fit, when I heard

"These ronnin are ganging up on this one woman"

The memories flashed through, 'Ayu...'

**I think I've been messing with my Death Note series a little too much XD I almost spelled 'Shinsengumi' with 'Shinigami' XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Based on Sky~

After hearing the news that Ayu may be in trouble I quickly changed in to may Shinsengumi outfit and made my way outside to meet up with Shinpachi and Sano,

"Shinpachi!" I called for him "What's going on now?"

"Ichigo... we are currently gathering all of the members now." I nodded

"Where's the Commander and Mr. Hijikata?" Sano asked Shinpachi,

"They seem to have been at the Aizu Clan House since morning."

"Forget them! The second and tenth units will be going out alone."

"But there are still some people who haven't returned from Patrol!"

"We'll just go with whoever's available."

"What's the location?"

"On the other side of Shijo Ohhashi Bridge." I was beginning to get anxious, if I could, I would've left long ago.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Sir, we will be shortly!"

'What is there to be almost ready?' I flinched,

"Ichigo. Call yourself. I know you want to help Ayu but we must be fully prepared!"

A few minutes later, we made our way to our location, we almost made no attempt of being either quiet or having any manners in this situation.

The chaos grew among us as began to take control of the situation, I personally wanted to kill all those who stood in my way, but I held back all that and just continued with my job, once the chaos died down, we began our search for Ayu. The only thing we've found of Ayu... was the kimono she'd left in. All feeling in my body just left me and I fell to my knees, Tetsu ran in and clutched on to the kimono.

I regained what ever strength was left to go and search for Ayu with Tetsu. What we found was Susumu and Ayu...dead. My eyes widen and I felt tears leave my eyes,

"Hey! Tetsu! Ichigo!"

"Did you find here?" I turned to face them, wanting to just cry then and there, I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die

'I failed... Ayu. I failed to protect her like... Ayume.'

Later that day we gathered in the dojo to give Ayu a funeral. Through out that time, I heard nothing nor looked at any else, but Ayu. I was pretty sure my tears had dried up, after all, I've cried so much it hurts to even think about it.

I didn't stay long, only long enough to pay my respects to her. The only place I wanted to go, was where she was always, the kitchen. It was the one place I could go to remember her clearly.

'Why?... I couldn't protect Ayume, and now I couldn't save Ayu.' I sat down on the steps. 'It's as I assumed... the more you care... the more you lose.'

"Ichigo?" 'Soji?'"Are you ok?" he sat down next to me. "You seem to be more affected than most others."

"Soji..." he tilted his head, "I never told you a lot about my sister, have I?"

"No... not much."

"She looked pretty much exactly like Ayu. Their personalities were alike, their way of thinking." I paused a moment, then took a deep breath "It was the last festival of the year, and Ayume and I wanted to let it be our day. Once the festival was over, we decided to walk around a little bit, to see the last of the year... it was almost midnight, we should've gone home when we had the chance, because... a gang approached us. Of course we tried to talk our way out of any thing that could... assault us in any way. The leader of the gang found it funny. He and his gang..." I let my bangs fall over my eyes" tortured my sister, in every way they could. And I was forced to watch every moment of it. After all that, I let myself trust in no one, because that made me realize, that you can't trust any one.

"When I came here, and when I bonded with Ayu, I decided that I will protect her. But... I failed her." I choked. "What am I supposed to do now, Soji? Give up everything all over again?" I felt tears fall down my face. I quickly tried to wipe them away, but before I could, Soji grabbed my hand and used his instead.

"Ichigo. You don't have to give everything all over again, Ayu wouldn't like that?"

"...Yeah..."

"Why don't we just lie down in bed? We do have a job tomorrow."

"Alright." we stood up, and decided that we'll go to his room for tonight. "What job?" I finally asked him as we curled up in the bed.

"...We infiltrate Masuya's." I looked up at him

"As in we arrest him?" he nodded

"Please get some sleep, Ichigo." I nodded, curling up against him.

**In all honesty, expect very little 'I love you's' from Ichi-chan and Soji. I see Ichigo and Soji's relationship being all lovey and innocently adorable rather than be drowned in the pit's of 'I love you' in every sentence DX I think it's cute when people say that, but when your in a situation like my friend who see's 'Good morning sunshine, I love you' and more in every sentence *faints* I couldn't deal with that! Anyway, I just realized something! This series is almost done! I have like … *counts* 4 chapters left DX Maybe if I get enough reviews or more favorites I'll write a bonus dealy, but other than that… Holy crap! *faints… again***


	21. Chapter 21

**Waahh! I'm sorry for posting this so late DX I've been lacking to watch the PMK episodes and so… yeah XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 21

Based on Blade

I slowly woke to the sounds of something rustling in Soji's room, my eyes opened and I saw Soji finish putting his Shinsengumi uniform.

"Soji?" he looked over at me as I sat up, "What time is it?" I muttered looking towards the outside, I was surprised to see that it was still dark out, "Why are you up so early?"

"Did I wake you?" he seemed to avoid my question, making me sigh and answer his question instead,

"Not really, I was sort of up already." I yawned "Why are you up?" I tried again

"….If they want us to leave early, I thought that I should be ready just in case."

"Oh, I see. Should I get ready then?" he nodded, he seemed to be…. Distracted for reason, but I let it slide for now. I quickly, but quietly made my way to my room and quickly changed into my uniform. 'What will I do if I see the man that killed Ayu?' I began to brush my hair quickly so that I could put it up 'Will I kill him out of revenge?' I started to put my hair up, 'Or…' I felt someone start to put my hair up for me

"Promise me that you won't kill out of revenge, Ichigo." Soji asked, I was about to ask how he knew what I was thinking when he spoke for me

"I just know you, and after hearing about how Ayu is like your sister, and how your sister died, I just knew that you may do it if you could" he finished putting my hair up,

"I… don't know what I'll do." I turned to face Soji, "I'm afraid that I may lose control over my emotions if I go in."

"Then stay with me." I felt my eyes widen

"I can do that?"

"Sure, I was never planning on going in anyway, and if you're afraid… then I don't to force you into that." I smiled and nodded.

Later~

Our squad and a couple of others soon got ready and we were off to execute our arrest, when we were about half way out to our destination, Soji began to cough, this wasn't like a normal quick cough, it wasn't normal.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly to him and he nodded. I had to leave it at that.

Susumu soon made it at Masuya's and held him in place long enough for us to enter the store,

"We are the Shinsengumi!" Soji spoke, "Thrift shop owner Kiemon Masuya, also known as Shuntara Furutaka! You are plainly guilty of harboring outlaws, who would defy the Shougunate! We will hear what you have to say back at headquarters. Come quietly with us." Of course, he ran off. "…You may cut down any who resist. Do not allow a single to soul to escape from these premises!" The moment Soji ordered that, all of the people we had with us ran inside and began to take control of the place. Soji and I walked out to get away from the conflict inside. I spaced out for a moment, and I was quickly snapped out of it when Soji suddenly turned around like he saw something. I was about to ask what was wrong when someone else spoke,

"Master Okita?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I just thought it was unusual for you not to storm in at a time like this."

"I want to allow them to do as they please. At least for today." I listened into the commotion and raised an eyebrow when I heard a loud crash inside.

"Did they break something?" I asked aloud, mostly to myself.

It wasn't long after wards that we had finally apprehended everyone inside, we even had a guest. Tetsu came out here in his night wear in order to find Susumu; I giggled when he noticed me and went on his usual hyperactive mood.

"Ichigo?" Susumu called me over, "Can you take him home?" I nodded and got Soji's attention, I pointed to Tetsu and towards the direction of where H.Q was. He smiled and nodded and we left,

"So… how far did you two get?" Tetsu asked in a very teasing manner

"Tetsu…" I held my temper at that, since he was one of the boys that saw Soji and me confess to each other. "We haven't done anything!"

"You guys are boring!"

"Hey. It's not our fault you boys decided to interrupt us." He merely snickered before he turned to his left,

"Suzu?"

"No, Tetsu." I grabbed his shoulder and attempted to drag him away, when he ran off towards him, I followed after him,

"But man! We just keep running into each other don't we? Like that time in Hyoga. And that time in Shimabara. I'd always figured I'd see you again around Shimabara or something." I sighed and gave into letting them talk for a bit. "So where did you want me to follow you to?" The moment he said 'follow' I began to get suspicious. "Don't tell it's this abandoned house or something?" he walked in to the yard of it. "If you're brining me out to a place like this, it means you want to talk to me about something, right?" I soon felt on edge, like I do when I'm about to enter into any battle, whether it be for a normal sparring session, or one that involves life or death. "This is perfect. There's something that I wanted to ask you too." I looked over to the other boy and saw him with this strange look, one like he was about to something that he's going to regret. "You know when your master came to get you at Shimabara, was that actually…" I saw his hand move to the sword and I gripped Tetsu's shoulder "Ichigo?" he looked over at Suzu "What are you doing?" I made Tetsu back up "I'm asking you what the hell you're doing!" I quickly threw Tetsu to the side as the blade swung at him. When Tetsu was at a safe distance away from Suzu, I sat in front of him with my blade ready to swing at Suzu in case I had to defend Tetsu. "Put that thing away." Tetsu finally spoke after a long silence, it surprised even me. "Come on, it's dangerous." I wanted to slap him upside the head for something that obvious, but I was nervous that if I took my eyes off of the boy in front of me, that Tetsu could get hurt or worse. "Put your sword away."

"Tetsu, stay behind me." I muttered to him, and he seemed to not want to listen to me as he continued to try and reason with Suzu.

"I don't understand what you're doing." He finally set his sword down and looked at Tetsu. I nearly relaxed myself, when that man from Shimabara grabbed Suzu from behind, and was staring down at Tetsu. I froze as I remembered Ayume. I was snapped out of that daze when Tetsu grabbed me and we ran inside that building. I had Tetsu hide in the closet and I had no idea what came over me as I intended to protect Tetsu as best as I could.

That man soon walked into the room, I had my sword ready for anything. But, I hadn't expected him to move just as fast as Soji and me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I felt his sword pierce under my shoulder. I couldn't even cry out in pain as I felt the shock of someone getting through my defenses so easily and stabbed me. Everything returned to its normal speed when I was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

I couldn't tell if I was out cold, or in shock, but when I came to my senses, I saw that boy Suzu trying to hold back that man and it gave me the opportunity to try and get to Tetsu and shield him somehow. When I grabbed on to Tetsu, that man turned his attention back to us. He was about to strike us down when Suzu grabbed on to his master again. I felt the pain in my shoulder over whelm me, my body began to numb from the loss of blood, and I soon fell unconscious seeing fire begin to surround us.

I slowly awoke from feeling someone's arms around me and it was Tetsu's, the fire had stopped and the building had burned down around us. I was surprised to see that we were still alive.

"Tetsu." I saw him in complete shock, I couldn't blame him. I did the best as I could to carry him out of the building and we were soon met by Tatsu.

"Tetsu! Ichigo!" I fell to my knees in front of him and he grabbed Tetsu from me. It took everything to just stay awake now. "Let's go back." I held his hand out to me to try and help me up, I nodded before taking it.

It took so much longer to get back to H.Q because of me stumbling every now and then. But when we did, everything had seemed to settle down; the only person out there was Soji. When he saw us, he was smiling until he saw my injuries and he ran towards me.

"What happened?"

"We… were attacked." It took some effort to even speak now. I applied some pressure to my wound and helped carry me inside.

**AND…. CUUUUUUT! I shall stop here for now! XD **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of uploading this series DX I blame school! And Yaoi 8D**

Chapter 22

Based on

Soji's POV:

I carried Ichigo's unconscious body inside and into her room to check her injuries. At first they seemed serious, but when I opened her hatori, only enough to look at her wounded shoulder, I was surprised to find that it wasn't as serious as I thought. The only serious part of it appeared to be from loss of blood, most of it was all over her hatori, on her hakama, and from where she had received her injury. I quickly wrapped her wound the best as I could and removed the hatori from her to leave her in her under shirt that she wears.

I gave a sigh of relief once I knew she would be just fine and I put her into her bed and went to go check up on Tetsu. It almost surprised me that he was last seen hidden in his closet. As I went to open the door, Tatsu suddenly spoke up, making me stop

"I wouldn't do that. He just might bite you." I glanced over to see that he was wrapping his arm in bandages.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that those wounds were so deep." I replied, hoping to comfort him in some way. "I thought I knew what sort of emotional scar he'd suffered."

"But you did know." He replied as he continued to bind the wound that Tetsu gave him "Just as you said, it wasn't something that was going to heal so easily. But still, who could possibly know just how deep it went? It's not something you can see or touch, and it's doubly true when he'd forgotten about it himself. About all I know of him is surrounded by fire, he saw our parents killed right before his eyes, and his mind broke as he smelled their bodies being burned. And now, he's trapped in there again!" As I listened to Tatsu speak, all of my thoughts moved between Tetsu's tragedy and Ichigo's. Both their stories were so similar yet so different. "You know, he hasn't changed one bit in these last two years." I could only listen as best as I could to Tatsu, until I felt my cough return and I got up to move away from him.

"I spent two years suturing that wound…" He continued to speak

'Two years…' I let my mind drift, until that familiar black cat returned 'Two years. How many years will it be for me?' I felt the need to go and check up on Ichigo, so I returned to her room, expecting her to be sleeping, but I found her awake and sitting up.

"Ichigo?" she turned to face me and gave a little grin "You should be laying down. You wound was pretty serious."

"I've had worse." She quietly replied "How's Tetsu?" A sigh escaped my lips

"He's…. not feeling the greatest right now." I sat down next to her. Ichigo nodded and let out a small sigh herself.

"Has he… returned to being in his state of fear?" I looked at her wondering how she knew. "I did go through that state a few times in the past." She explained, it was like she read my thoughts or she knew me well.

"Yes, he has." I could only answer her question.

"Soji?" I tilted my head "Is there anything important going on? Like… something that requires Shinsengumi things?"

"Not that I know of; but with Mr. Hijikata interrogating Furutaka, who knows when we'll be needed."

"I still would like to go with you."

"Ichigo-!"

"I know I'm injured and such. I just am still in such a protective mood because of what happened these last few days. I need that closer that you'll be fine." I listened to her "I just… don't want to lose you." I heard her mumble those last words. A small smile appeared on my lips and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Alright. As long as you stay with me. I want to feel that same closer as you." I felt her nod enthusiastically. "Let's see if you can walk alright." I stood up, maybe if she could walk, I won't feel as nervous about letting her go to fight. Ichigo nodded and carefully stood up, she stumbled a little, but that was to be expected from losing as much blood as she did.

Almost the moment she stood, we heard commotion going on outside.

"Move out! All members get ready immediately!" I looked over to Ichigo and she smiled and made her way over to a section of the room and picked up another Hatori. She threw it on and grabbed her swords and we both left to mobilize with our section.

Now all we needed to do was search each individual inn in Kyoto.

Ichigo's POV:

In all honesty, I had no idea what was going on since I was out cold for who knows how long. But it wouldn't stop me from doing what I needed to do here.

Our groups made it to the main camp in order to bring in more members and plan out a strategy for our attack. I remained close to Soji, mostly because I promised to be around him, and he seemed to be more worried about my injury rather than what was going on around him. I would occasionally give him a small elbowing to his arm to make sure that he would be paying attention to the reports rather than just to injuries that were going to heal soon.

Soon enough, Susumu came reporting in to Hijikata and to the other captains

"Reporting in, Sir." He began "We are currently combing the area for the Choshu meeting place, but we have been unable to determine the location as of yet." I mentally sighed, knowing that this could be a long night of probably nothing. "There is no sign of such a meeting around here near Gion, either. With regards to the mobilization request sent to the main Kurotani camp, the troops have not yet arrived. We believe they are likely suffering delays due to trouble contacting the military governor."

"Soji." Hijikata spoke up "How many members are available for mobilization?"

"35"

"35?" I looked over to Sano "What the hell're you guys doing, growing smaller in number?" I felt myself sweat drop.

"Hey, Hey, what's the point in yelling at the ones who are here?" Shinpachi muttered over to him

"But seriously, these sons of Japan deserting and getting aggravated colds…" Heisuke mumbled out "Makes you want to ask if they've got balls" Again, I felt myself sweat drop.

"Todo, you're forgetting that Mr. Yamanami has a cold, too aren't you?" I wanted to giggle at him

"Don't tell what I just said to Mr. Yamanami, even if I die, Okay?"

"So, what're we going to do, Vice Commander?" Sano looked over to Hijikata, and I couldn't help but looking over to him as well, I do have to admit, it is strange seeing Hijikata in a full get-up outfit, rather than just his every day kimono. "Vice Commander."

"According to Furutaka's confession" Susumu jumped in "There are about forty ronin in the city." I decided to make a bet to the jokers later "And there may be more men that we do not know about." ….Maybe I'll scratch that bet… "I believe we should wait for Aizu's reinforcements until the appointed time."

"I we wait until then…" I wanted to sigh out as Sano continued to argue "All the ronin will have escaped! And if that didn't happen, all the guys're awfully keyed up because we haven't been on a sweep in a while! Vice Commander" Both Soji and I looked over to Hijikata, and he didn't say anything! I couldn't tell if he was either thinking or ignoring us all together

"Let's go, Toshi." I heard that familiar voice say "The Shinsengumi isn't so patient that it can wait much longer…" The Commander?

"I had a feeling you would say that." Hijikata finally spoke up. The 3 jokers, Soji and I looked at them. Sano and Heisuke were ecstatic while Soji and I looked confused. Shinpachi spoke up

"That's the spirit! We wouldn't be the Shinsengumi otherwise!" I wanted to sigh in disbelief

"Now that it's decided, let's strike while the iron's hot!"

'So that we can jump into the fire…' I let out a mental sigh. I've read only a smidge about this event in history class and couldn't help but want to remember word-for-word about this.

"All right! You guys, we're moving out!" All of the men cheered out.

We were all divided into units. Toshi, Harada, Saito, and 22 others went to search across the river while Soji, Shinpachi, Heisuke, myself and the rest of the men searched on this portion of the river. While my group walked down the street, Soji moved up next to the Commander and began to talk with him

"Still, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

"What's this? We just made some arrests this morning at Masuya's." I felt my eyes widen a little that I was only out for a couple hours most, I expected it would've at least been a day from the blood loss. Maybe my mind mentally knew about this date?

"Oh, please. I meant getting to see Master Kondo cutting a valiant figure." Soji continued to speak out and I walked up next to him "All you've done is meet with important people and you haven't even set foot in the training hall lately." I looked curiously over to the Commander, who was only happily laughing

"Huh?" I heard Heisuke muttering in the back "Wasn't he just going to his mistress's all the time?" I wanted to throw my sandal at him

"We're not supposed to talk about that." I nearly passed out

'These are the people I'm fighting with?' Soji must've seen me blanch or something since he chuckled at me; I wanted to throw a funny look at him until another conversation was brought up

"Well, I don't know about cutting a valiant figure…" The commander continued to speak "But if tonight had been Tetsu's first battle, it would've been a fine example to set as the Commander" I sighed as I remembered Tetsu's frightened face and thought about him hiding in his closet. "Especially since his uniform and sword were made in time too. I suppose there's just no helping a cold, though."

"Yes…" Soji looked over to me and I sighed out

"Yeah…" I could only say. I couldn't think of much to say that would make much of a reassuring conversation. We soon made it one establishment called Ikedaya. Everything from my history books was clouding my mind with a sense of fear; I did read that there were casualties. The sad part was that I couldn't remember who they were. All I could do was give it my all.

**Whoop! This episode is done! Please review! I haven't been a lot lately, only favorite stories XD I like those too but reviews are nice too :3 Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 Final Chapter

**Oookaaay XD I think someone was stupid about Peacemaker Kurogane or something since I can't watch the next episode DX So I decided to go off of it by manga…. LOLOLOLOLL bastards also took a chunk of it off line -.-' I found it thankfully so it may be slightly different from the anime because all anime does that! 8D And sorry for these things coming up late DX I had Finals and graduation and yaoi and laziness on the brain ^^ So now that I know that I have a limited time before ass holes go crazy about the site I'm on… I'll finish the ENTIRE Moonlight series all in this chapter! 8D **

**All the fans who watched/faved/reviewed and made me their favorite author because of this series, I THANK THEE! I hope you've enjoyed Moonlight and Ichigo and Soji! I promise to make this last chapter cringe, love, and gasp, cover your eyes, cry…. Maybe the toughies out there won't cry but these last anime episodes of this series made wanna cry after the incident Soji went through Made me wanna kill Suzu's Sensei so baaad! . **

**Anyways, sorry for the ramble! Thanks again guys! You've all been fantastic and hope you enjoy my other stories! (*COUGH COUGH* Death Note!)**

Chapter 23~ Final Chapter

Ichigo's POV:

Everything around me was so quiet, I couldn't tell what sounds belonged to which creature and object it was so nerve wracking this… silence; thankfully, the Commander broke the eerie silence with a few knocks on the wooden door to try and work our way in without alerting the Choushu that we might have found them.

Soon enough, the knocks were answered by a tender and we walked in to the inn. The tender soon ran to the stairs and shouted out something that I couldn't make out and the commander's sword ran threw him, killing him almost instantly. I couldn't let my mind be clouded by guilt or fear and it soon allowed my feelings of anger and revenge to come through and before I could have any recognition as blood from the tender landed on me. We quickly moved up the stairs, slicing another enemy down to clear our path to the rooms.

The Commander opened the sliding doors to reveal a whole band of men

"If you resist…" The Commander's boomed through the room "We shall ruthlessly slay you. We will not tolerate any disrespect." At first, the men were terrified enough that they would have surrendered if it hadn't been for this one man who had tried to flee, the others did the same until this other man boosted their confidence

"Wait, don't flinch! There aren't many of them; if we all go against them we should be able to defeat them with our superior numbers!" I nearly scoffed at his remark "Begin by slaughtering those two!" Of course the three of us, the commander, Soji and myself, took out the first few in a few slices.

"Let me say it one more time…" Our commander began to repeat himself "If you retaliate, we shall ruthlessly slay you." The moment the last word escaped from his lips, more men appeared and had surrounded us, Soji and I immediately went to work and they had fallen like flies. "I warned you! Kill those who resist! Don't be merciful towards those that run away!" An adrenaline soon filled my body at that command and all I could think about was seeing my enemy's blood flowing out and covering the floor.

I soon began to branch away from Soji and the others, only going towards were they were coming from; a seemingly reckless idea, but I didn't have any control of my body. It was like my own emotions had full control over it. That gave them almost every opportunity for them to attack me and could probably defeat me, and that takes a lot for me to say.

Well, it turns out that I was right to assume that I could be attacked, someone came from my right and I only had enough time to block the force of his attack before my balance was disrupted by the pools of blood and I fell back and down a few stairs to this other space. This also 'woke' me from that murderous wrath and had left me fully vulnerable to the man above me. He gave this evil chuckle, like if he could, he would do something more if he had time to, but instead raised his blade. I quickly covered my head with my free arm expected to feel a very painful death.

However, all I heard were gasps and splatters. When I moved my arm to see what was going on, I found that Soji was in front of me and had the enemy on his blade. I slide out of the way and Soji had let him fall. When I turned to face Soji, he gave me this… fowl, evil glare that made me feel small and far beneath him,

"S….So…ji?" I could only force my voice out into a very small whisper. He seemed to snap out of this gaze and concern quickly took over and he kneeled in front of me,

"Ichigo? Are you hurt?" I shook my head

"Are you?" I asked in that same whisper and he seemed to understand why I had that tone.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. When… we do these things, I can lose all control and seeing you… in that position, made it worse. I didn't mean to frighten you…" He looked down, what could I do? I really just can't let him beat himself up for his… outbursts. I had one just moments ago. The only thing that could really go through my mind to comfort him was something that I get shy about around almost anyone. I sat up on my knees to almost get at his level and wrapped my arms around him, I really didn't care if I got bloodier or if we were seen, I just couldn't stand seeing him this way.

"Stop that. You know that isn't going to stop me from caring about you. I still love you for you." I felt him relax and he returned the hug. I pulled away from him, "Shall we find Shinpachi?" He smiled and nodded. We helped each other up and made our down stairs to find Shinpachi in the middle of a job

"Now then! What will you do? You won't be able to flee like this… regardless of what it is you do… courage is always needed for that first step." I sighed and was about to him either make him surrender or finish him, it was pointless to taunt him in that fashion, but a sudden change in the air around us suddenly forced us to divert our attention over to our left side.

Down the hall, that man from Shimabara was there… with this murderous intent, he walked towards us with a spear in his hand and was ready to strike us. We soon raised our blades, with our intentions of fighting back when ready. I almost let my fear consume me, but I guess that with Soji here, I felt safer and was able to keep a clear head. The tension was soon lifted when a sword had struck at that man… now I know, Soji had told me about him once before Yoshida…

As it turns out, it was Heisuke that had struck at him, and had missed at that! It almost seemed that Heisuke was toe-toe with him and had sliced Yoshida's spear in half, bad that was a mistake on his part, now that his weapon was smaller it gave Yoshida more control and it appeared that Heisuke would lose. I nearly winced as I watched that broken weapon nearly kill him, it was Shinpachi's sword that saved him from dying. I could only skip a rhythm of my breath as I watched him fall to the ground with a wound to his forehead.

As Shinpachi quickly moved Heisuke away from the battle, Soji and I stood against Yoshida. The man that was able to get through my defenses as if it were nothing. I kept a fair amount of strength with my emotions to keep me steady with my defenses and my balance so that I could stay head strong with Soji. The moment Soji made the first move, I stood back to get a clear idea of how to fight with him truly side by side. Yoshida's counter attack was something I would never have anticipated, he literally bent all the way forward and had used his partner's dead body as a meat shield to block Soji's sword. It gave Yoshida the time to also strike through him and made an attempt at Soji, and Soji quickly dodged the stab and that's when I moved in to fight.

I quickly anticipated Soji's move the moment he made a jump to dodge the sword, he quickly flipped over Yoshida and I moved behind Yoshida to strike at him but he somehow blocked both of our attacks! The moment Soji landed Yoshida made his move at him, assuming that he would be an easier way to defeat both of us. However, the move made at Soji resulted in Soji beating his slice and was able to slice his cheek. At least Soji was able to make him bleed. All our strike against him seemed like child's play and was able to parry them or block them all together!

With just a smidge of luck, we were both able to stab into Yoshida's chest and back into the doors, preventing him from moving. Soji turned his blade over to give the final move and I took a step back to let him finish the job. But something distracted Soji for just a millisecond and he was kicked away from Yoshida and into me. When we finally landed I found Soji on top of me and with him dazed. I had the air knocked out of me long enough me to almost freak me out to the point of not being able to move. All I heard next was something that made me feel all the blood fade from my face

"What are you doing, Tetsu!" Tetsu was here? "You can't handle him alone! Run away! Quick!" All I heard next were feet running in the opposite direction from us and a step towards them until I felt Soji finally move off me and prevented Yoshida from going after Tetsu.

"You aren't done with me yet…" His tone grew dangerous once more and our fight resumed. My only guess was that now with Yoshida distracted with Tetsu we were able to get a more accurate strike on him and Soji was able to stab him once more. But Soji was quickly knocked away and Yoshida continued his pursuit for Tetsu. I quickly helped him up and we swung our blades at Yoshida who quickly ducked in time. Something went through this man's mind and he was on the ground crawling towards us, Soji was able to get in front of me and stabbed Yoshida's arm. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to even faze him and Yoshida rammed his foot into Soji's torso, the force of the kick was able to reach me and we both were coughing now. I gripped Soji's Hatori for mild support and was coughing more until I saw and felt blood fall from my mouth and suddenly, I heard Soji cough something up. I was almost too afraid to look at what happened with Soji and why it would make him stall for this long.

Everything became a sudden daze as Soji was pushed back and a hand wrapped around my throat and was chocking me. I couldn't imagine what was happening with Soji until I heard a slam and then cracking of a breast plate. My heart nearly stopped when I heard Soji nearly scream in agony and I tried to wriggle my way out of Yoshida's grip, but it only grew tighter. Soji's struggles stopped and his breathing became heavier. I nearly lost my hope as I felt my breathing grow shallower until I heard a stab and heard a loud collapse. I had already been released before the crash but was able to see that it wasn't Soji that was stabbed, it was Tetsu stabbing Yoshida! I quickly made my way over to Soji who was being supported by Tetsu, to see how he was and I felt shattered, he looked like he was in so much pain and it hurt me knowing that I couldn't do anything for him at this second.

"You were right, Mr. Okita!" I looked at Tetsu "I was the one who was wrong. If I wanted… I could become stronger… but it was never in my aim to kill…" I gave a small smile as I saw the tears slide down his face. Soji reached up to wipe those tears from his eyes. We felt our moment stall as we heard Yoshida stand, I knew that with my injury to my chest and with something possibly damaged in my throat that I wouldn't be able to last long if I fought. Something grew in Tetsu and my eyes widened to see Tetsu draw his sword, "From now on… you won't kill anyone!" I took Tetsu's position from supporting Soji and he walked over to take his stand against Yoshida. It blew my mind seeing Tetsu suddenly blossom and was easily going toe-to-toe with the other man! "It wasn't you that I wanted to kill… the one I hated and the one that couldn't do anything… it was nobody else but me!" I find a new respect for Tetsu at that second, which made me smile.

Soon enough, Tetsu and Yoshida's battle moved to the outside, making Shinpachi and the commander follow after them. This gave me the chance to see how Soji was and… what he has

"Soji?" He looked up at me "How badly injured are you?"

"I'll be fine, we should go and watch Tetsu…" he tried sitting up, but I leaned down before he could get far and whispered in his ear

"How long have you had it?" I heard his breath quietly hitch "How long have you had tuberculosis?" I had to hold myself back from shedding tears right now. It really hurt knowing that someone I deeply cared about had this… pretty much incurable disease. I pulled back to see his face, it was torn between hurt and guilt.

"How did you…?"

"I can recognize the symptoms because of the history that happened years from now. Your signs matched with those." I bit the inside of my cheek, in a poor way of trying to keep myself from letting go of my self-restraint. We were quiet a moment before he let out a sigh

"I will tell you when we get another chance." I nodded and helped him over to Shinpachi and the Commander. It was difficult for me to breath because of whatever damaged I received, I could only lean against Soji's shoulder to try and regain my bearings. From my understanding, Tetsu seemed to be winning until I heard him scream out.

I quickly looked up and found that Yoshida had sliced his ear with a broken blade. I was very tempted to go and help him until I heard Soji speak out

"Don't… because the one to win will be our boy." I looked at him with a confused look "With Yoshida's injury he can barely stand, let alone fight." I quickly understood where he was going with this and watched the fight. Tetsu soon was parrying and equally fighting back with Yoshida, I had absolutely no doubt that he would win this fight. Even with Yoshida forcing him to the ground, I knew the technique he would soon pull; I had seen him use it once before and if he timed it right, he could easily win this.

The overall result of this fight resulted in the loss of Yoshida's arm. Every one of us let out a sigh of relief and I let myself slowly lay down, hoping to relax until the other members get here. Soji gave me a small smile and slowly stood up to walk to the commander and Shinpachi. The moment I let my eyes close, I heard a quick struggle and Tetsu's name being called before I looked back up to find Tetsu begin pinned under Yoshida with a piece of the broken blade ready to pierce Tetsu. I struggled to stand up, hoping that I would get to Tetsu in time, luckily Soji got to him faster and had killed Yoshida, making me sigh in relief. We all had taken a big sigh of relief as Tetsu went back to himself, the kind, energetic little puppy.

Once the other members got here, many of them were quick on trying to help Soji since he started coughing again. I had no idea what to do for him other than be there beside him; Hijikata soon entered the room with so much concern on his face.

"Soji… Ichigo…" I titled my head as he said my name, it wasn't until Soji was pulled into his lap and when he put his fingers on my lips and looking at them a moment, back to Soji, to me and back.

"Be careful with them sir! He may have broken ribs and the bones in her throat may have been damaged."

"Heheh." Soji's laugh interrupted the tension "You don't have to worry about me!"

"But the blood-!"

"A bit of blood only fell in my mouth in the fight!"

"And in the fight I was bumped into really hard and bit something." Soji and I gave him our smiles.

"You two need medicine" I still titled my head in confusion "Bring me some warm water!" I couldn't tell who it was directed to but someone came up to us with a glass of water, I gave a quiet inhale when I saw how bandaged up our puppy-boy really was and it kind of stung me inside.

After Hijikata made the liquid medicine, he had me and Soji drink a fair amount for whatever reason, I had no idea why he would make me drink it, but I didn't argue.

"Thank you" Soji smiled, but Hijikata didn't seem to be satisfied and he took a drink of the cup.

"So, this was your first cup of tea served on the battlefield. And that tea turned out weak and lukewarm to boot." I gave a small frown until Hijikata patted Tetsu's head "For a page of mine, that's a job well done." That made me smile "Can you two stand?" I nodded and stood up, while Hijikata assisted Soji

"Yes." I walked out with them

"Gather everyone out front for me."

"Thank you for giving us the medicine, I'm fine now."

"Me too!" I gave him my smile

"Hm? Right… Ichimura! Quit staring off into space and get that cleaned up right away!" I snickered as I walked out towards the front where this man stood

"Jyusuka Mastuda of the Higo Clan, Kitsuma Kitazoe of the Tosa Clan. This is Teizo Miyabe of the Higo Clan…" I began to doze a little until I heard Soji coughing to my left, forcing me to look over at him in worry,

"Soji, you go on ahead back to Headquarters." I almost agreed with Hijikata, but decided against it because it would be his decision now.

"I'm fine." I bit my lip to stop my protest and just continued to 'listen' to the speech until the Commander took over

"Everyone, your work tonight was truly commendable! Since there are some injured among us, we will return to headquarters for now! Let's go!" I walked alongside Hijikata and Soji, just gazing ahead and trying to process all that has happened last night, everything seemed so unreal and was almost like I was in a very realistic history book, and I was really living it.

Soji and I were bunked into the same room since everywhere else was full and my room was also needed. I didn't mind, after all, it didn't change our sleeping arrangements. We still were able to stay together and it didn't raise any suspicions! Fortunately for me, I was asleep for most of the day and was able to miss everything that the 3 jokesters did.

"It couldn't have been bad right?" I asked Soji as we were left alone.

"Well, it was enough to make Mr. Hijikata give in to them to a certain extent!" He gave a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did he give into?"

"Having them at least being able to see the fireworks!"

"Fireworks? For what?" Either I was somehow out longer than I thought, or I was really in the dark!

"The Gion Festival, it happens once a year!"

"Oh… and Hijikata wanted the best seats?" I took a random guess and Soji nodded.

"The best seats for the commander, us and himself." I shook my head

"I think he must've planned ahead. The jokesters would've tried harder if they knew that part."

"True, thankfully they didn't try hard enough." We both laughed,

This small conversation made me forget about the TB that Soji had, and what we'd had to go through in order to keep ourselves together. Our small conversations are what made us never grow apart and I was so happy with him. Most of my closest friends in the Shinsengumi, the Jokesters, Tetsu, and Tatsu found out about us, but they kept it a secret, lucky for them too! I eventually graduated school and decided to live with the Shinsengumi; after all, Tetsu was right. I was happier here and with Soji.

**YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! *faint* Thank you again for reading this! It made me happy to know that so many people enjoyed this and I hope you guys will continue reading my stories! **

**I have a question for you all! How would you feel about a Soji x Ichigo lemon? ^^ **

**Just say in the reviews Yes or if no, you don't have to say anything XD **

**Don't know what a lemon is? *looks around and whispers* A thing that involves doing the dirty XD **

**I need at least 10 to know that you all are serious, I never intended to even right one with these two because of how innocent Soji is, but I think the Jokesters might have something to do with that adorably innocent mind. ^^ **

**Thanks again guys!**


End file.
